Forever and Always
by swimhard500
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have love each other from the word - go, but were aftaid to tell each other their feelings. Now, their feelings come out, and everything changes for the better. Some people may try and come between them, but they always are stuck together like glue. Their love is eternal, forever and always.
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always

Chapter 1: If You See Him, If You See Her

Elliot Stabler and his partner, Olivia Benson had been together for about eight years now. Things were great most of the time between them, the other times they were seen fighting over cases or over trust issues or what have you. However, they always seemed to work together brilliantly. Captain Cragen had seen this the first time he put these people together. But now, eight years later, he was beginning to see more than what he had bargained for in the beginning. He wanted them to grow as partners, but this was something more. He was beginning to see Olivia falling for Elliot and vice versa. But he knew that no one would come to their senses and tell each other the big news because of Elliot's marital status. But that all could change, as it has done three times before. Three times did Kathy, Elliot's wife, say that she couldn't handle it and walk out, but then she would always come with her tail between her legs begging her husband to come home? He would do it, for the kids' sake, not for Kathy.

One morning, Captain Cragen got to the precinct early. He had a private meeting with one of his detectives, Olivia Benson. This was more of a therapy session for her. He held one every week for a while now, just chatting and making sure that she was okay.

"Morning, Liv, how are you doing this morning?" Cragen asked.

"How am I doing? Sometimes, Captain, it's hard to tell. To tell you the truth Don, if I may call you that, it's hurting me to see him go home to her every night. I know he wants to be there for the five kids and they are great, but it's just her. I really wish him well and all with the kids, but not with her. She had to come back and ruin everything again. You know after that case with Abraham, we became closer. He opened up more, and it was starting to feel wonderful again, but things again started changing back to the way they had always been and he is driving me crazy. I mean do you know I take like three showers a day, just to help with the sexual tension between us."

"Liv, you know as well as I do, that he's not going to drop everything that he has and come running to you. You know that's not how he operates. But honestly, I wish he would. That way, we can have some stability here. He's been acting out again at perps. And we know it's because of his anger towards Kathy. What's she gotta do to make him see that he's not right for her? You are his true soul mate. Hang in there Liv; he'll eventually do something that's the step in the right direction." Don said.

"But Don, I want it to be because he loves me and can't imagine his life or the life of his kids without me. I don't want it to be because he is on the rebound or I make him come to me."

"Liv, we all know you're not that kind of person. Besides, Elliot is just the guy for you. We all have been saying that for years. It will happen", Don said, and Liv nodded. She smiled and left the office. When she closed the door, she saw that her partner had just arrived at the squad room. She inhaled deeply and then walked over to her desk. When she passed him, she could smell the sweet scent of Aramis, cologne that she had known he liked.

"Morning Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, uh, just my morning meeting with Cragen", Liv said in reply.

"What meeting? What are you talking about?"

'If you only knew', Olivia's mind said, but out loud, she said, "Oh El, Don has been talking to me for weeks now on Monday morning. It's like Therapy", Liv said, hoping to avoid any more conversation on the topic.

"Liv if there's anything you'd like to talk about with me, that's fine."

"El, I can't get into it with you. It's too hard. Please, just drop it.", Liv stated. Just as she finished saying that, El was about to ask more questions, but Cragen came out and said that they had a case. A girl had been raped in Central Park. The dynamic duo went to see the scene and resolve this case.

The case was a quick and easy case. The rapist had two prior arrests but had never been convicted. This time they had every bit of proof they needed and had put him away. It was an open-shut case. The only issues that they had was that the perp kept on skidding by them every time they attempted to arrest him, but when they finally got him, they got him good. Even after the case, Elliot still was concerned for Olivia, but he knew he had to talk with her about something important.

"Hey Liv, got a sec?" El asked.

"Yea, El, what's up?" Liv said, her heart rate quickened a bit.

"I need you to do me a favor. Since this was the third time she kicked me out or left because of the job, she claimed it was over and took the kids. I miss my kids, Liv. I need them in my life. Could you maybe talk to Kathy one day and see if I can see my kids at some point. I really do want to see them, and she won't let me. She's claiming that she's filing for divorce and I can't deal with that. If I lose my kids, I will be devastated."

Olivia sighed. She had heard him talk about Kathy kicking him out or leaving and her heart rate had quickened. She even thought that maybe there was something somehow there for them. But she was wrong.

"Sure, El, I'll set up a meeting with Kathy and try and talk her into letting you come back."

"Thanks Liv, you're the best." In his mind, Elliot had been thinking more about him and Olivia. 'If you only knew how I really feel', Elliot's thoughts ran. Elliot had loved Olivia for quite some time. He knew in his heart that he was over with Kathy, but just couldn't bring himself to ever leaving her. It was against his beliefs system and he didn't care. He knew that in his heart Olivia was the one for him. Even his mother had questioned him in her own way why he was still with Kathy, the tramp. He just kept telling her that it was for the kids, but in his heart, he knew that the kids would accept Olivia either way. They had loved Olivia. He loved Olivia, so what really had been standing in the way?

Elliot chose the moment carefully when he went into Don's office.

"Elliot, what's up?" Don asked. He watched as Elliot closed the door, and sat down.

"You know, don't you? You know that I'm in love with her Don, don't you?" Elliot asked.

Don smiled. He knew something like this was bound to happen. In the same twenty four hour day, he had heard both sides of this story and knew that if both of them would just come out with it, everyone would be happy.

"Yes, Elliot, I know. It's obvious to everyone, everyone that is except you."

"Why can't I just come clean, admit I love her, break it off with Kathy and be happy? I think of her all the time Don, and it's like hurting me that I can't come clean." Elliot asked.

"Only you can answer that question. Your heart is telling you to go for it with Olivia, but your common sense is holding you back. Deep down, you have to figure out what to believe first. If it's your heart, then I'd say to you, follow your heart. You need to seriously think about it. Don't use the lockers as your punching bag because of your feelings. Sit down and seriously weigh each possibility out. See where it leads you and then you can truly have inner peace."

"Don, you're right. I'm going to call Kathy and tell her I need to stay in the cribs tonight. Just for tonight, to figure things out. I can't do it. With her there looking at me and following my every single move."

Don nodded and off Elliot went. When Elliot got back to his desk, he called Kathy.

"Hey Kathy, listen we are tied up here at work, and I'm going to stay in the cribs tonight."

"El, that's the third time this week. Please come home." Kathy said, on the other end of the receiver. Apparently, Elliot had stayed there during cases and during the last case, he had stayed there twice.

"We need all hands on deck for this case here, so I'll call you tomorrow!" Elliot said, as he hung up. He could tell she was angry, but he needed time to figure things out.

In the crib, Liv had known that if Elliot wanted her to do something, she'd better get to it. This was always the case, even though this was one of those things that she didn't like doing, she wanted him to be happy, but wanted him to be that way with her and the kids. She shook her head as to get rid of the thoughts of her and Elliot together with the kids, and their children all together. She had a job to do. Before dialing though, she wanted to make sure she was doing the right thing and dialed Fin's number instead.

"Fin", he said into the phone.

"Fin, it's me, Liv, um, is Elliot around you?" Olivia asked.

"No, he's still with the captain. Why, do you need him?"

"No, in fact I need you. Meet me in the cribs ASAP!" Olivia said, as she hung up.

A minute later, Fin arrived in the cribs. "What's up, baby girl?"

"El asked me to call Kathy and arrange for them to get back together. Is that wrong? Would I be doing him more of a favor for him and forgetting of my own feelings? Come on Fin, you know him more than I do. I would wait forever for him to realize how he feels and how I feel. But he needs to be with his family. What do you think?"

"Well Liv, he's a family man and as much as we know how you both feel about each other, maybe he being back with his family right now is for the best interest of the kids. We both know she's a cheater and a liar, but we need him to realize that. What do you think?" Fin said, hoping she would agree with him and make the call.

"That's exactly it. I'm going to call her. He deserves happiness." Liv said, and they hugged. Now she was ready to face Kathy, and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number to Kathy's cell, and waited.

"What do you want, bitch!?" Kathy answered the phone and spat.

"Listen Kathy, I need to meet you tomorrow. It's a girl issue. Want to go for coffee?" Liv said, ignoring her hostility.

"Listen Liv; don't play the game with me. I know Elliot asked you to talk me into bringing him back. If you're calling to meet with me to try and get Elliot back together with his family, then save your breath. I'm filing for divorce first thing in the morning. Tonight, I am going to tell the kids. And you can bet, he'll be sorry he ever left! I'll make it seem like he's the bad guy. So don't you go telling me anything to change my mind because it's already done, and over with. I love Charles and want to be with him." Kathy said.

"No, I promise it's a girl thing. But seriously, you are going to be with Charles, the one you left Elliot for? That's why he left, Kathy, not because you guys fought or anything. It's because you cheated. Wait, I'm not going to tell Elliot. I'm going to let him find out that for his own sake. But anyways, I'm looking for some shopping time. Alex and Casey are busy with cases and Melinda is tied down at the ME unit, and I was wondering if you can.", Liv said, knowing full well she'd just have to ease the topic in the conversation.

"So I'm a last resort. Liv, I thought we hated each other, but I'll cave if you will. Liv, I can meet you for coffee tomorrow, and we can talk plans for Black Friday since it is almost Thanksgiving." Kathy said, agreeing to her request.

"Sure, okay, let's meet around noon by the fountain in the park!" Liv said, half excited to talk to her. She had to play it off, because she knew that trying to get Kathy to take back her ex-husband was going to be hard.

They broke the phone connection and Liv just sat there, for a few minutes taking in everything that had occurred in the past twenty four hours. 'Okay, so my best friend who I secretly love just asked me to ask his separated wife if he can come back. She and I are going to the park tomorrow to talk about it, and I'm still in love with him. Boy does he make me week in the knees when he talks to me. I have to have my desk near me or something to sit down, or I think I might fall and make myself look like an idiot. Well, it's off to face the last two hours of today, and then to tell Elliot about the meeting. God I hope he dumps her soon, or I'm not going to be able to hold it in, and may just end up regretting it and losing the person I trust in the most. If he only knew my true feelings, then I could be happy.'

Meanwhile, downstairs in the squad room, Elliot had come out of Cragen's office, looking for Olivia. He thought she may have gone to the restroom, but when he saw her exit the cribs, he knew she talked to Kathy. The etched look of an impassive expression that she had on her face only showed him more of herself in the feeling sense now more than ever. He knew right away that Kathy said yes, but she was not happy about it.

"Hey, Liv, where'd you sneak off too?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, I went to call Kathy and arrange a meeting so we can talk about hopefully getting you back there." Liv said non-chalantly, even though part of what she said was true. She had to let him find out on his own. She really wanted to tell him the truth and how she really felt but the happy for him look she put on her face showed a different story.

"That's great, maybe now we can be a family again", Elliot said. He knew Liv felt something for him, but they were too scared to tell the truth to each other.

"Yea, great El. Hey, why don't we go get coffee, and we can talk about the kids. I know you want to." Liv suggested, trying not to show that she was disturbed by what she was asked to do.

"Before we go, Munch said he wanted to see me in the cribs for a moment. Probably some new conspiracy theory he wants to let me in on before he goes and blabs it to the world." Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She sat down at her desk and finished the paperwork for the day.

"Munch, what's up man?" Elliot said, as he got to the cribs.

"Dude, I told you to come up here like an hour ago, where have you been?" Munch asked, laughing.

"Listen man, Liv and I are going to grab coffee before I head out, so this new conspiracy theory better be quick."

"It's not a conspiracy theory. I know about the phone call to Kathy made by Liv today. Why don't you just tell Kathy it's over, and be with the one you really belong with?"

"Munch, it's not that easy. Kathy and I have the kids and a history. If I back out now, because of my feelings for Liv, she'll know we cheated. We never did anything, but Kathy will assume. She's the cheater, and I can't wait to be done with her. After Liv talks to her tomorrow, I'm going to see her. I suspect she's cheating with her new friend, Charles, a nurse. They met on the job, and get this; she's slept with him a few times now. But Kathy will never tell me. I hear it from the kids. I want to catch her clear and dry and then serve her the papers. Then maybe, I'll get the kids and Liv and I can be happy."

"Whoa, slow down there, man, you're getting all piped up. Just take it one day at a time, and know that Munch here knows all about you and Olivia's love life and we know you'll do the right thing."

"We?" Elliot asked.

"That's right man, we", Fin said, as he came into the room.

"I could hear you guys talking and sent Liv to wait for Elliot down the hall outside the restroom. I didn't want her overhearing your plan!" Fin smiled.

"Thanks man, see you guys!" Elliot said, as he walked out.

"He better tell her quick or believe me, Liv will lose him to Kathy once and yet again!" Munch said, and Fin just nodded. He knew that Munch was right.

Meanwhile, Liv and El finally made it to the car to get the coffee. When they were there, Liv took the initiative and went to get the coffees, and Elliot kept the car running. In the car, Elliot had his own thoughts running. 'Okay, she likes me. I can see it in her eyes, but I can't tell her. It would wreck our friendship that's already bound so tight. It would cause havoc in my marriage, but that's about over anyway. I'm being such a cad. I need to tell her, but how? She'll just blow it off, and say that I'm not thinking right. First, I need to divorce Kathy. This is the third time that I've gone back to that woman and enough is enough. Stabler, get ready for the rest of your life. It's about to all change for the better, hopefully. You heard Munch and Fin. They want us together. They don't want me and Kathy together, and I think that's good. Everyone's on our side, and it's time we set it right.' Elliot coached himself and saw Olivia come with the coffees. They smiled at each other and then Liv dropped El off at his apartment and went home. It was a thoughtful day to say the least.

_**A/N: Please Review. Next up is Liv's meeting with Kathy and some shocking discoveries made by both Olivia and Elliot. It's the final straw for Elliot, and he realizes his true passion and love for Olivia. Don't worry; this chapter is only the beginning. Again, reviews are welcome. This story will end up with Benson and Stabler getting together, and it's hopefully going to be of some interest to you. Please read and reivew, and give me feedback so that I may make this story better!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Forever and For Always

Chapter 2: Truths

The next day came quickly for Olivia, and when her alarm went off that morning she wasn't prepared for it. She wasn't prepared for the meeting she was going to have with Kathy over lunch, because she knew Kathy all too well. She had known that Kathy would not want to take Elliot back, even if it was for the kids. But, she had to give it her best and put on the best face that she could. When she finally got to the precinct, she went to tell Cragen of her lunch meeting.

"Hey Cap, I'm going to take lunch with Kathy today, and it will probably be more than the hour allotted. I am sure that the case work will be done on time, but I just wanted you to know." Olivia said.

"Okay, Liv, I've got meetings all day with IAB. Something about sending new rookies for us this year is their inquiry. So as for today, it's just paperwork. Good luck with Kathy." Don said.

Liv smiled and walked out. She completed the necessary paperwork today, and talked with the crew. She only talked to Elliot about the case, and not about the meeting. She wanted that to wait until before she left. At around quarter to noon, Liv decided that she would now take her break. She texted Kathy and told her that she was leaving the precinct. Elliot saw her leaving, and ran to catch up with her.

"Liv, wait! Listen, Kathy will pull the "us" card, but don't buy it. She knows it's not true, but you never know what's going through her sick and twisted mind. I need you to tell her I want to be there for my kids! My kids are very important to me, as well as a certain someone. That's what I want. I will live with her and coexist with her, if I have to, but I do not love her."

"You got it, El! Wish me luck, guys!" Liv said, with a smile.

"Good luck Liv, you're going to need It.", Fin stated, as he heard the entire conversation and what was going to happen. He was praying that Liv didn't come out with a bruise or worse. But hopefully Kathy wouldn't go that far.

At the coffee shop, Liv waited and waited. She honestly thought Kathy wouldn't show. Just as she was about to walk out and call it a lost cause, Olivia saw Kathy coming in to the coffee shop. 'Here we go. Happy face, Liv, remember that'.

"Kathy! So good to see you. How have you been?"

"I am better now that there is a man in my life." Kathy said.

"Wait, El's back in the house?" Liv asked, really not believing what she was hearing.

"No, it's my new beau, Charles. He's not living with us, but I see him all the time."

Olivia's face read pure shock. Kathy was just telling her of how she had a new guy, and the kids. Her thoughts were cut short because Kathy chimed in, with more of an unpleasant topic.

"Listen, Liv, don't play this game with me. I know what you're up to. You think you can butter me up and get information out of me and then run back to your precious boyfriend, or whatever you guys are and get Elliot back in the house for the kids. Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth and little Eli are fine with me. You really think you know Elliot, don't you? You had this all figured out. He asked you to talk to me to get him to come back. He was just giving you an excuse to come to terms with the fact that he's a married man. That's the truth, Olivia. He's a married man with kids, and you're his work friend. Friendship is all that you're relationship has ever gone. That's it, I'm not budging on anything right now, and until I hear the words come out of his mouth. That's the truth. He can have his apartment and the custody arrangement we set up, or he can just forget everything and stay the hell away from the kids. Here's a bit more news for you as well. My husband is in love with you, not me. I see it in his eyes. I've known about you and Elliot's supposed relationship for a while now. When he leaves home, he can't wait to be with you and with the team. But it's you that he wants to be with. I know he thinks of you when he held me all those years we were together."

"Kathy, that's not what this conversation was about. For your information, we have never been together. We're really good friends. If you can't handle Elliot having friends that are women, than you are really off your rocker. I'm not going to lose my temper, and I am not going to be ashamed about anything that I feel for him. I am in love with him to, but that's not going to give the right for us to be together. For me, this meeting was a break from the boredom room that I was in. But it's nice to know where we stand. For you, it was a time to tell me off, obviously. You've got everything to lose with your decisions, and I have everything to gain. It's a win for me if everything is decided and gone through. So, go ahead and sign the damn papers. He deserves much better, anyway. You obviously care too much about this new guy, but not enough about your children."

And with that, Kathy slapped her and just stood there. Liv took the hit, gave a small smile and then she left the coffee shop. Kathy kept trying to call her, saying that she was a coward and a whore, but Liv didn't budge. She just kept walking back to the precinct. She was trying to get her head wrapped around what had just occurred. Kathy just blankly told her off. To her, that was completely uncalled for, especially the slap. But it's expected, because of Kathy's neurotic behavior. T

When she reached the precinct, Liv was still frazzled, and her right side of the face started to hurt. She had a small bruise, but that was the least of her worries. Elliot saw her frazzled state and bruised cheek bone and knew it couldn't have gone well. He tried to talk to her, but she literally just shook her head and mouthed 'Later'. She went to get some ice for her cheek, and then went back to her desk. He only could respect that much. He gave her the privacy that she needed to wrap her head around.

"Detective Benson, how was your lunch?" Don said.

"It was interesting….." Liv said, and trailed off, pointing to her cheek. Don knew right then and there that things did not go well.

"Well, since you are back, work for about another hour and then you all can call it a day. You guys have been doing paperwork non-stop today, and got it all done. Everyone go home. (To Liv) Benson, I want to see you before I leave."

"You got it, Captain." Olivia replied. When she returned to her desk, after filing the DD5's, Elliot was there waiting for her. But one look from her and he knew to back off. But he didn't do what she wanted to. He wanted the truth.

"Uh, Olivia, can we talk?" Elliot said, trying to get her to open up on her meeting with Kathy. He treaded lightly, because he saw her cheekbone and knew that she was angry.

Liv shrugged, and knew that it was time. "I really wish to not discuss it at any point, but it's time I guess. Here's the truth about what happened Elliot, because who knows what story she's going to pull out of her butt to get you to take her side. El, she verbally attacked me. The beginning was cordial, and then once I tried to be her friend, she backed off and put the wall up. She knew why I was there, and set me straight. She went off on telling me how you truly feel, which I still don't know for sure if it's the truth or a made up lie, to get me to falter. She then went and said that you were having an affair with me. I tried to put her in her place, but El, she's getting too emotional. Then she hit me, slapped me right across the face. I didn't see it coming. I thought she wouldn't get too hyped up about all of this, but I guess once I tried to tell her the truth from where I stood; she couldn't handle it and seriously went off. It hurt too. And to answer your question, it's a negative. She said that she has Charles and that's all she can handle. She's filing for divorce today and maybe even sole custody. Even though we both know that the kids hate it there. It's not pretty, El!"

"Damn it. Liv, thanks you are amazing. But I'll talk to her and convince her to take me back. I can't live a life without my kids." He knew talking to Kathy wouldn't help, but maybe he could get her to see the other side of things. But before making it back to his desk, he saw someone walk in the precinct. It was a mail-man, delivering the mail for the squad room. Elliot nodded to him and smiled.

Just then, a messenger came in and delivered the papers to Elliot. He thanked the messenger, who he recognized from family court, and knew exactly what they were. It was the divorce papers and the custody papers. But he was not expecting the worst of the papers to be the custody papers. He was expecting the divorce papers to be the brunt of the papers, but it was the custody papers that he had to read sitting down.

"Well that was quick. She must have already had it prepped and ready to go. That's so typical of Kathy." But he wasn't expecting what he pulled out of the folder. There were three sheets of papers. He read them all over carefully.

"What do they say, El?" Liv inquired, moving closer to his desk.

"These papers are divorce papers, and the custody papers and legal rights papers. Get this, Liv, she wants sole custody and she wants me to give legal rights to Charles! No way in hell am I giving my kids to her. They are miserable with her. Maureen has gone down in her grades, which is really bad for her and her OCD has gotten worse, Kathleen has had a few episodes that luckily I'm there for to pull her out of as well as you, and then there are the twins who have different schedules and she's never there for them. Lastly, little Eli is never with his mother, because she's working and the kids take care of him. I wouldn't be surprised if he started calling Maureen mommy. His true mother is never around for him when he needs her. I wouldn't be surprised if he started calling you that either. But one thing that's always certainly there for my kids is your support. Liv, you were amazing. I seriously don't know what I would do, and where I would be right now without you. You are my rock, and I need that stability."

"Oh, El, even though I love to hear you say that, the divorce is going to be rough and the custody battle. You don't want me there all the time. I will be your silent supporter, that way; Kathy doesn't think any of that."

Elliot heard Olivia say that she would be there, and that's all it took. He never once heard those words from Kathy and right then and there he knew this was the moment he was going to release everything had been feeling since the moment she walked in eight years ago. This was the moment that he had been waiting for to find. He knew it in one single instant.

"Liv, I don't want you to be a silent partner. I want your opinions. I want your bubbling personality. I want your caring and compassionate persona. I want you. Olivia Serena Benson, I've waited for this moment for eight years. I can't wait any longer. The truth will at long last come out. I finally have the courage to say it to you, and no matter what tomorrow brings, rest assured that we will be together." He was cut off by Olivia, who tried to get him to wait awhile before going with his feelings.

"El, don't do this yet. Your divorce isn't finalized yet, and everything doesn't need to happen now." Olivia said, trying to not be the bearer of bad news. But Elliot didn't seem to hear her. Before she could say anymore, he pulled her close within the precinct, and kissed her. It wasn't like a kiss that they would share if they were friends. This was a kiss that only lovers share. She felt this kiss deep within her core. When the kiss broke after a few minutes, they sat there for a minute. When Olivia looked up, she could see the love he had for her in his eyes. This was her come to the light moment that she had been waiting for. The kiss said it all.

After a few minutes of staring into each others' eyes, Elliot felt the need to continue on his soliloquy of love that he had going earlier. He took a deep breath and continued his passionate words.

"Olivia, to continue what I was saying earlier, I am in love with you. I don't mean any friend love. I mean true and passionate love. I have loved you for years and am just now getting up the courage to tell you. Kathy and I are over and have been for quite some time now. What you said today solidifies everything that I have been feeling. When you told me how she talked to you, it made me angry, yes, but not at you. I could never be truly mad at you. You are like the only thing in my life besides my kids that I have going right. Yes, we may fight, but I am hoping that this relationship will last a lifetime. I love you Olivia, and always and forever will."

Olivia couldn't believe her ears. He was telling her he loved her with every fiber of his being. She had tears in her eyes, because his words touched her very soul. She knew that his words were his true feelings, because he just opened his heart to her and she could see it in his tear-filled eyes. She inhaled a deep breath and started her soliloquy of love.

"Elliot Stabler, I've known you for eight years. I've had countless dreams about you, and have never wanted them to end. I've felt things for you that a partner in a business never should. I have put my emotions out on my sleeve and you have finally taken the bait. I have watched you with your kids and have always wondered whether or not those kids can be mine some day. I never thought though that this would become a reality. But the time has finally come. I love you Elliot James Stabler, and I always will. You mean so much to me. You're the only person that really understands everything that I've gone through with my mother and my brother earlier this year. You understand how we are the ying and yang to a case. We compliment each other's every move and that's the way we work. But I love most of all your heart. You have always put your heart on a sleeve and showed me, only me, the real you. I love the way you love your kids and that you always want to be there for him. I always wondered if that same feeling would be for me. It's finally all come down and I'm proud to see it. I love you, I love you so much!" Olivia said.

With tears in their eyes, Elliot pulled Olivia close for a hug. They held each other for quite some time before they pulled apart. But, before pulling apart, Olivia surprised him with a passionate kiss that could only be translated as love. It was perfect for them. Now they could be together, and work through this mess with Kathy and the kids together. They were together now, and nothing could split them apart.

_**A/N: For the sake of the story, I decided to combine the chapters in which I had originally planned but in the end it all worked out. What's going to happen with the custody battle? Liv and El are finally happy. Next up, Liv is confronted with her hardest case yet, and it's worse than projected on TV. Yes, it's Undercover. Don't worry, I won't make it too harsh, but it's going to be a great connection chapter between the love birds. Before she goes in though, they tell the kids and the squad team of what's going on with their love life and the custody battle and divorce. Keep reviewing and reading. It really helps me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Glass

This is what she had been waiting for her entire time here at SVU. It took a little over eight years, but it finally did happen and Olivia couldn't be happier. Elliot had just revealed how he truly felt towards her and he was kissing her. She was immensely happy. Olivia knew Elliot was happy as well because he had been smiling from the inside ever since everything had been revealed. After the kiss had broken, Elliot inhaled a deep breath, sat down at his desk, and looked up at Olivia, who was standing right next to him. He already had tears in his eyes, and she wiped them away. He wanted to make sure thought that she knew that this was the truth, and nothing but.

"Liv, I want you to know that I meant everything I said a few moments ago. I love you, and my children love you. You are the light that has shined through our glass and have made us all feel like there were other things more important. Kathy never saw that and it was always about her. You are my rock and I know you'll be there with me, at least I'm hoping you would be there with me, through the custody battle and divorce. I know she's going to see us together and instantly know that something has happened and we broke the sanctity of marriage, but I don't care. Anything that she has to say will just bounce right back on her shoulders. You're the one that I want, forever, and ever."

Olivia sighed and smiled. Then she took a deep breath, and began her affirmation of love for Elliot. "Elliot, as long as I have known you, you have told me nothing but the truth. I want you to know that that's what you have from me as well. I love you, Elliot, and there's nothing in the world that will ever change that. No one can change that either, and if Kathy has a problem with it, too bad. You are mine, forever. I want you to know that I'll be there for you whenever you need me. If you want me there during the custody battle, I'll be there. I don't want anyone else but you. You always saw the good in me, no matter what happened, and it never failed to amaze me. Although I didn't know it at the time, you were just trying to protect me, and I appreciate that. You don't know what this entire thing means to a girl like me. But it means a lot to have someone that I can fully trust, without getting hurt. I know we will love and are for each other forever, and this is my promise to always be there for you."

When Olivia finished, she pulled Elliot in close for a kiss. This kiss lasted for a few minutes, and when they pulled apart, they held each other close, not wanting to break the connection. Then Elliot said, "Liv, let's get out of here. Let's go to dinner, and it's going to be at whatever restaurant my love desires."

"Your love of your life, huh? Well, this girl wants French food. Maybe that little French bistro on Elm?" Olivia said.

"Whatever you want Liv, this night is all about us." Elliot said, and he grabbed his coat and they walked out together. They went to eat and discuss plans for telling everyone. They needed to tell the kids and the team, because sooner or later, they would start having suspicions.

"So Liv, when do you want to tell the team?" El asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I was thinking we can do it maybe Monday, since tomorrow's Saturday, and we can spend the weekend with each other. We can tell the kids this weekend, too, so everything can be settled."

"I think that's fabulous. Don will figure it out with IAB, and to be honest, I'm hoping Tucker doesn't attempt to split us up. That way if he tries anything, I can show him a piece of my mind."

"El! You're right though, we don't need his approval!" Liv said, and sat up a little more across the table and kissed him. Everyone around them stared, but they didn't care. It was perfect. After finishing their meal, Liv and Elliot walked to the river and just gazed at the scenery, holding on to one another. They had debated on where to go, and figured that the park would be too crowded for them. They wanted to be secluded and together.

"Liv, this evening has turned into much more than I originally planned. My original plan was just to express my feelings, but this is bigger than that and I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to shout how I feel about you from the rooftops and prove to you how much I truly love you."

"El, you don't have to prove anything. I can see it in your eyes. Everything is going to be great between us, and we are together, so nothing can happen."

They shared one last kiss before Liv was dropped off at her apartment by Elliot. When she walked into the apartment, she leaned on her closed door and breathed. She had to catch her breath. Today had been a world wind of emotions and events, however everything turned out for the best. She had a true boyfriend. One that she had known from the beginning of the best time of her life. At work, she let her light shine through to the victims, but with Elliot, he had let his light shine through her. They formed a bond that couldn't ever be broken, that when the special moments hit, it made different shapes every time and cut different corners. Together, they were a beautiful thing that nothing could shatter.

The next day was Saturday, and that was the day that Elliot and Olivia were going to tell the kids about their new found love and everything that Kathy was putting them through. The kids were supposed to be with Kathy that day, however, Maureen, who was in from college on break, called Kathleen, a senior in high school, and told her to get all of them together and ready to go. They were told to pack a bag as well, because they were staying at Elliot's this weekend. Once the kids were picked up and brought to the apartment, everyone tried to help get the house cleaned for the weekend, as well as prepare it for whatever their father had planned this weekend. He had told them that there was some news that they needed to hear, but didn't tell them what. All he told them was that he was getting the house together and they needed to help.

Meanwhile with Olivia, she had just received a good-morning text message from Elliot, and he told her what time that he wanted her there. He had wanted her there around noon, and during the lunch he would tell all the kids everything with her there. Since it was only nine, Olivia knew she had time to herself. She took a long and hot shower and put on a good pair of jeans, a cute dressy blue top that had black lace around the shoulders and neckline, and her cute little black heels. She straightened her hair, put on a minimal amount of makeup and was finally ready. It was then she realized that it was nearing eleven, so she left the house, went to get a cup of coffee and then headed down to Elliot's house.

When she reached the house, Elliot had heard her car come around the corner, and waited for her to exit the car. When she did, he ran to her and kissed her. She kissed him back and for a moment, the world didn't exist.

"Hey, honey, you're a bit early, but that's okay. I get to spend more time with you." Elliot said after the kiss.

"Well, I knew you needed me so I tried to look nice for the big reveal and then went to get coffee, and then came straight here. El, are you sure about this?" Olivia asked, hoping he wouldn't back out overnight.

"Liv, how can you ask that? Of course, I am sure about us. The kids will love having you around. This is perfect! I am not saying there won't be tough times, but we can get through whatever we come across."

"Right and I'm never going away! We shine through each other, and we have been broken before the big reveal and you have put my life back together again. I love you so much!" Olivia said.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Let's get inside. The kids cooked for us." Elliot said.

Once they reached inside, Elliot and Olivia sat down to eat their meal. They sat right next to each other and the kids had their suspicions on what was going on, but no one wanted to ask. Before everyone dug into their plates, Elliot stood up and held his hand out for Olivia. She graciously took it, and stood up as well.

"Guys, we have some news for you. Your mother and I are not going to be together anymore and Kathy has filed suit to pull you all away from me. If you want to be with her that's fine, but we are not getting back together as the original Stablers. But we aren't truly losing anything because the other part of this news is even more special. Olivia and I have started dating. We have become a couple, and we don't really care about what your mother has to say about it. We love each other and we love all of you."

"Dad, this is amazing. Mom wasn't that great of a mother towards the end and it just got too weird. We don't want to live with her because she literally wants us to call Charles "Dad". But you are our dad. We don't want a new one. Liv was always a part of this family. It just took you guys a little longer to prove it. We are so happy for you, aren't we guys!" Maureen said, and everyone chimed in and agreed. Olivia and Elliot kissed and then sat down and they ate their dinner. Everyone was pleased about their new found love and it was perfect. The only true test would be on Monday when they told the group. But they were not truly worried about them.

Monday came quickly for the couple and when they walked into the precinct, they were ready. Monday morning always had a team meeting, just to refresh everyone on the importance of work and how they help the victims. During this meeting, El held Olivia's hand under the table, and Olivia smiled. When Don asked if there were any news to bring to the table, Elliot stood up. He wanted this to be the perfect moment.

"On Friday, Kathy served me the divorce and sole custody papers for the kids. I freaked, but then realized that there are so many people that care about my kids and me here that I would be okay. Then Liv told me that she would be there, and that's when I knew. I had fallen for her for a while now, but with her telling me that she was behind me, for me this was like the spark of light that shone through the darkness. I confessed my love for Olivia right then and there. It was perfection. Even though she kept trying to tell me that we should've waited, I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to let her know how I truly feel. Guys, I love Olivia. She loves me. We're dating!" Elliot said proudly.

"Awe, now that's so sweet! I'm so excited for you to, El man; Baby girl finally has her prince!" Fin said, as he hugged them both.

"My conspiracy came true. I knew one day you two lovebirds would fall for each other." Munch stated and hugged them after Fin.

Lastly, Liv looked up at Don, who had tears in his eyes.

"Liv and El, we have been through so much together as a unit, and this was just the best part of the eight years. I knew for a fact that Olivia liked you, Elliot. She had revealed that too me countless number of times, and you have revealed the same for Olivia. We have finally reached everything we've ever hoped for. I love you both."

Liv had tears in her eyes during the entirety of Don's speech. She knew that he was speaking from the heart, and it was perfect. She hugged Don, and then she said the most amazing thing to him in his ear. "I love you, Dad!" Don was completely thrown off and hugged Olivia tighter.

"Okay, okay, guys, enough of these emotions. Let's get to work." Cragen said, and they all took a deep intake of breath. Liv and El shared a short, but sweet kiss and went to their desks.

That night, a case came that rocked all of their worlds. The victim's name was Ashley Tyler and she was found in the park that night, quietly saying "Help me". When the girl woke up in the ambulance, she saw Olivia and the others around her. She knew Olivia was a cop, and suddenly things got crazy. Ashley was attacking Olivia, and the doctors and nurses had to sedate her to get her to calm down. Olivia felt that something was wrong here with this picture.

When they got to the hospital, Ashley was checked out, and it was confirmed that she was raped. Liv was in Elliot's arms the entire time Melinda was telling her the news.

"She was raped; there were some anal bruising and some deep laceration marks around her face. But we did find semen. (taking notice of Olivia's position), Uh, Liv, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Yea, thanks for the info Melinda. Um, you mean Elliot and me? We're dating!"

Both women hugged and Melinda said "Congratulations, Liv. You'll have to give me the details later."

When they left, they checked out every possible family member that this victim had. She had a mother who was incarcerated at Sealview prison, as well as an uncle who she lived with. Elliot had gone down by himself to get the details from the mother. She had told him that the guard had told her that if she wanted to stay, she'd have to get her brother to supply the weed. Since he was only the supplier, she didn't know where he got it from. The weed was found in the uncle's possession. When they arrested him for a possibility that this could be the rapist, it all came together.

"Why would I tell you anything about what's going on in Risa's prison? You would just protect them!" the uncle claimed in his interrogation.

"So you're saying that the guy who you're supplying raped Ashley?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, but he wouldn't get anything for it because he wouldn't be ratted out by you guys. You are one of him!" the uncle replied.

Right then and there, Elliot knew that a cop had raped Ashley, and Liv did what she could do best. She went to talk with Cragen immediately after hearing that part of the interrogation.

"Send me to Sealview, undercover!" Liv said to Cragen.

"What?! No way, that's a death trap waiting to happen!"

"Captain, if we don't find this guy, he's going to do it again and again to the inmates and maybe even worse to their children. We need to get someone in there."

"Liv, that's a death trap. In there, you'll have no authority. Anything you see happening is out of your control."

I'll be fine. I know how to handle myself. Plus you can put someone there that will help me. But please, don't let it be Elliot. We're too attached being a couple as it is, and I know he would do everything he could to protect me and more. Put someone like Fin.", Liv said.

"You really want to do this?" Cragen asked.

At her nod, he continued. He was worried about his detective. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

Liv just looked down and then left the office, for she had a solid case to prepare with Huang for the UC assignment. They prepared this case with no loopholes so that in case they were looking, she wouldn't be found. In the blink of an eye, she was in the court as Katrina Ray Louis, going into Sealview prison.

In the prison, Liv took off her clothes and was led to the showers. She showered in the disgusting cold showers and then was given her uniform. She hid under the radar for a while, until they had to pat the prisoners down. She didn't like it when the guard tried to feel her up, and reacted. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but did anyway. Fin, being the guard that he was, put a stop to it, and hit her. He was trying not to blow his cover. When the head guard, Harris, came to get her, Fin silently told Liv he was sorry. She nodded and Harris took her to get cleaned up.

Meanwhile, Elliot could not find Liv anywhere. Cragen wouldn't tell him where she was, but had to finally, because he was going insane.

"Captain, where's Liv? She was supposed to meet me here?" Elliot asked.

"Olivia's gone undercover to unravel this monster. She wanted Fin to go with her. She knew that you would be too close to her, and would make her lose focus. We have to work on Ashley's case, still and Elliot, Melinda has something in the medical unit."

Elliot went off to see Melinda. He knew Fin would protect her and had even called him to tell him that he had better protect her or else. Fin knew that this was a situation that was not to be taken lightly. Melinda had come to Elliot to tell him the news of the new case.

"Elliot, Ashley has taken a turn for the worse. She's contracted TB, a virus that she has received from her rapist. Everyone who was around her will have to be tested, so when Olivia gets back, tell her I want to see her."

"Melinda, uh, she's going to be a while. She went undercover at Sealview!" Elliot said, and saw the shock written all over Melinda's face.

"El, I've discovered a pattern with TB and it all stems from there. You need to get Olivia and get out!" Melinda said, and Elliot went off to call Fin.

"Hey, get Liv and get out!" Elliot said into the phone.

"We can't there's a lock down. TB breakout." Fin said.

"Protect her, man! Do what needs to be done and get her safe!" Elliot said.

"Don't worry; your girlfriend will be okay!" Fin said, and saw someone coming in. He made this lame comment about how he had to go and called Elliot baby.

Meanwhile, Liv was still getting stitched up. She looked up and saw that a woman's body was on the next gurney, and was shocked.

"What guard did she piss off?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, Risa, she killed herself."

"Risa!" Olivia asked.

"You know her?" the medic answered.

"No, but I've heard she was something special!" Liv said, trying her best not to let her cover show.

After being brought back to her cell, after getting the last of the stitches, Liv just sat there and thought about Ashley. She knew she must be hurting with the death of her mother. She can understand her pain. That's when an alarm went off and they all went to the mess hall. No one knew what was going on.

When Olivia got near her cell mate, she asked "Why haven't they told us anything?"

"They're not going to tell us anything. We're miniscule."

"That shouldn't happen! We need to know what's going on!" Liv stated, and then turned around because the cop who felt her up earlier was behind her.

"Come on, runt, let's go!" the cop said.

"Where are we going CO?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" the guard said. He tried to grab her arm, but she moved away from.

"No! Not until we get answers. We have the right to know what's going on?!" Olivia said.

The entire mess hell got into the argument and demanded that this officer and the rest of them tell them what was going on. The cop called for backup and Harris sent the enforce team in there. They started beating the inmates, and pulling them out of there. Olivia was left with the guard with her face on the table.

"Who started this mess?" Harris asked the guard.

"This one, she's a troublemaker!" the guard said.

"I'll take her to the "hole", and she'll learn!" Harris said. But he wasn't taking her to the hole and Olivia knew it.

"Where are we going? I thought the hole was in D Block?"

"Well, we're going somewhere more private so I can personally teach you a lesson. If you do what I want, I'll even help you out too." Harris said, as Olivia saw the bed.

"No, please don't!" Olivia said, but it was too late. She was thrown on the bed. He undid the radio and went to undo his belt, when he received a good kick to the privates. She tried to run, but he didn't fall for it and grabbed her. He proceeded to take things off and her screaming just was the icing on the cake for him. He began to feel around her body, making comments of how good she was going to be. She elbowed him in the face and threw a right hook and ran. She knew she had time to get away and hide. She saw some boxing material, probably full of cocaine and weed, and hit in between them. She hid there for several minutes, until she saw the light from his flashlight.

"Guess who's ass is mine now!" he sneered, and Olivia looked down. She knew she was caught.

"Ok, you win! Take it easy!" Olivia said, as she came around the boxes. But it was of no use, because she was hit was the night stick. She went down on the ground. But she saw this as another opportunity to run, and hit him again. He ran after her, and cuffed her to the door. She was thrusted down on her knees as he proceeded to open his fly.

"You bite me, you're dead!" Harris said, holding Olivia's head.

"NO, NO, NO!" Olivia screamed, but it was too late. His private area was already in her mouth. He pushed her head down and then moved her head back and forth. Then he pulled her up, and her pants down and raped her over and over again, He called her different things, such as bitch, and whore. But all she could do was cry. She kept screaming NO, but it was of no use. He overpowered her and there was nothing she could do.

Meanwhile, Elliot and the gang had just gotten all the results from Melinda about the TB tests. They knew that whoever raped Ashley had to be a guard. But he had an awful pang in the pit of his stomach. He knew something went wrong and tried to call Fin, but he wouldn't answer. Liv was in trouble and he knew it. She was hurting and he felt it. They were that connected that he could feel her pain. He was so angry and upset that he didn't even think. He just ran out of the house, with his phone, badge, gun and cuffs. He wanted Liv out of there. But he didn't know how far the cops had gone in the prison, or why he knew she was hurting. He just knew. He called Cragen and Munch and met them at the gates of Sealview. Something had to be done. Once they were let in, Cragen went over and tried to talk with the warden, while Munch and Elliot questioned the cops on where the Sergeant was. No one would talk, but they all knew. Elliot knew that these men were just hiding Harris.

Just then, Harris came up the stairs, feeling pretty powerful. He tried to talk with the other guys to find out what was going on, but was stopped short by the warden who was followed by Cragen.

"Gentlemen, these men here have some questions for the officers because one of you has raped a young girl. We can assume that this was the result of an inmate's murder, and hopefully get to the bottom of the situation. Don't be jerks, just answer their questions." They all agreed, and still the pang in Elliot's stomach was there.

The detectives questioned every one of the cops, but none knew anything. However, when Harris came up to Elliot, Elliot's pang in his stomach grew stronger.

"Hello, Harris, so what happened with Risa Tyler?" Elliot began.

"She hung herself, man; I ain't got anything on me!" Harris said.

"Yea, but you've got bruises and blood on your face. Care to tell me why?" Elliot asked.

"Some bitch down here punched me when I was making her feel like a natural woman." Harris said, and smiled.

Then Elliot knew why the pang in his stomach was so strong. The woman that he heart was Olivia. He asked Fin to go check her cell, and he did. He returned a few moments later saying that she wasn't in her cell. Elliot saw red! Where was she?!"

"Do any of you know what happened with inmate Louis?" he asked, standing up and facing the cops.

"Last we saw her was in the mess hall, and Parker had her up against a table." a young cop had. Parker shot him a dirty look, and was disgusted with his "friend" that had just told the secret.

"CO Parker, do you want to fill us in here?" the warden said.

"Harris had her. He brought her to the hole." Parker said.

"But we checked the hole and she wasn't there!" Fin said. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a camera. A light clicked in his head.

"Warden if I may, is there any place that doesn't have cameras?" Fin asked.

"Yes, the basement!" the warden said, and Elliot took off towards the basement. When he got to the door, and saw that it was locked, he kicked it open. He ran around and finally found Olivia. His heart sank at the sight of her, because she had endured so much pain.

"Liv! Liv, you're okay, it's me, Elliot. Let's get you out of here!" Elliot said as he uncuffed her hands.

"El! Oh baby, I didn't want you to see me this way! Oh god, El, he…. he….. R-r-raped me! I tried to be strong, so hard, for you." Olivia cried. Just then, Elliot knew what had happened. He held her tightly, and rocked her. He cradled her like a baby, and brought her out of the basement.

The captain knew he had to reveal her identity right then and there, since everyone was there anyway.

"Warden, this is Olivia Benson, she's a SVU cop, and she had gone undercover. I wanted you to know." Cragen said, and he explained why. The warden was disgusted and watched how Elliot cradled Olivia. She saw him place her on a gurney, since EMS had already been contacted, and held her hand. She then went over to her and apologized for her officer's misconduct. She would get to the bottom of it. Olivia nodded, but all she could do was cry. The only time she quit crying and toughened up was when she heard her attacker cry out in shock "You a cop!" She got off the gurney, told them she would be back in a moment. She gave Harris a right hook, and said "Who's the bitch NOW!"

She got back on the gurney and then felt happy that she did that, but horrible because of the rape. She looked at Elliot, who had tears in his eyes, and began crying herself. She felt like she was glass, and that glass had just shattered. She didn't know how she could be put back together. How could she let them do this to her? How could she let this happen? These were the questions in her head. She held his hand as tight as could be, while she was loaded in the ambulance and they rode to the hospital. It was going to be a hard time for her, and she hoped Elliot wouldn't take back his promise to her. She hoped he would still love her, as well as the kids.

_**A/N: Please Review. I know that this is a lot to take in, and it was very similar and different to undercover episode, but this is my interpretation of what could've happened there. Read on and Review. I hope you liked it. It was hard for me to write, though, and I'm sure it's hard for you to read. Please don't worry, Olivia will survive this! Next up, Olivia's recovery from Harris, and the trial of Harris. Elliot is her savior and will get her through this.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Warrior

Olivia, felt alone and lost, even though the doctors were surrounding her and Elliot was holding her hand during the ambulance ride. It was a feeling she had felt before with her mother's abuse of alcohol and words, but never to this caliber. She finally was what she didn't want to become: a victim. When she got to the hospital, the doctors busied themselves around her, and she just held on to Elliot. She wouldn't let him go, because he was her security. When they went into the emergency care area, the doctors told Elliot that he had to wait there, and Liv wouldn't hear of it. She gripped tighter onto his hand and wouldn't release him. He saw how scared she was, and soothed her.

"Liv, baby, ease up, it's okay. The doctors just want to run some tests and make sure everything is okay. I'll be with you in a few minutes. It's all going to be okay." Elliot said.

Olivia just nodded and let the tears fall from her eyes. She let them take her back and get settled. When they started the tests, she simply just winced and cried some more. She couldn't remember a time when all she did was cry. The preliminary tests and photos had been done and Olivia closed her gown.

"Sweetie, lie down, we just need to do a rape kit, and you'll be fine." a nurse said.

But when Olivia did what she had told her to, she saw images of Harris on top of her, and overpowering her every move. She then got scared, and screamed "Get the hell away from me!" The nurses knew that she needed her savior at this point to continue testing. While the other nurses ran the remaining preliminary testing, and put all the information together, the head nurse went to get Elliot.

"Elliot Stabler?" the nurse said into the waiting area.

Both Don and Elliot stood up. Don had told Fin and Munch to go talk to Harris, and see what he had to say, and would fill them in on Olivia's condition later. They saw the look on the nurse's face and knew it wasn't good.

"She won't do the rape kit. We've concluded all of our other procedures, but she won't do the rape kit. The trauma is just too painful for her, and she won't do it, unless Elliot's there. It's against protocol, but I'll allow you back there."

Elliot nodded, and hugged Don. Then he followed the nurse back there, and saw Olivia for the first time after the rape. The bruising on her face was much more evident now, and he could tell she was torn up about it. He ran to where she sat on the hospital bed, and held her tight. At first, she resisted the touch, because she thought it was Harris. Elliot had to prove it was him by getting her to look at him in the eye, and then she held him tightly. She was afraid to let him go, feeling that if she did, she would fall again into the pit of darkness and that it was just a dream.

"Liv, it's okay baby, you're doing great, and are going to be fine. We got to make sure everything is okay, so let's let the doctors take care of you." Elliot said.

At her nod, he held her closely on the side, and let the doctors perform their duties. After the tests, Liv just cried and cried.

"El, I'm scared! He's here, I know he's here. Get me out of here!" Olivia said, faintly, and through tears. She began shaking violently, and crying harder and harder.

"Liv! Breathe baby, that's it, take it easy. Listen to me, he's not here, and you're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Let's try and rest a bit, sweetie, you've been through hell and made it back!"

Olivia just sat there, in Elliot's arms, crying and shaking. He felt her nod against him, and lay back in the bed, but held on to Elliot's hand the entire time. She fell asleep after a short time period, and he just let his emotions go. He cried silently, wishing that he could take the pain that she was in away. While he was sitting there, holding her hand and letting the tears fall, he saw Don walk in. He quickly wiped the tears away, but Don shook his head.

"El, its okay to feel this way. Don't hide these feelings. How's she doing?" Don said.

"She's pretty scared captain, and she still thinks she's with him. It's really hard for me to have her be in this much agony. I'm the only one she wants to be around and I can't leave her."

"Do what you have to do. You make sure she knows we are here for her." Elliot nodded, and Don began to walk out when he faintly could hear Olivia speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, Don." Olivia said, coming awake, and sitting up. "I heard what you and El were talking about, and I wanted you to know I'm sorry!"

"No, no, Liv, you don't have to be sorry. You couldn't have predicted what happened. No one is to blame here, okay? You didn't let anyone down in the precinct."

Olivia nodded, and let Cragen hug her. She felt somewhat better, but those questions of whether or not Elliot would leave were still lingering.

"El, I need to talk to you. I want you to what happened." Liv said.

"Liv, you don't have to tell me yet. Tell me when you're ready."

"No, El, now. I need to get this out." She looked up and Elliot nodded. She took his hand, and began.

"At first things were okay and not that crazy. Then I refused to let the cop touch me when he frisked me. He inappropriately touched me. He threw me to the ground and Fin hit me. He didn't mean to, but it was required of his cover. Then, they brought me to the hospital wing, and I saw Risa's body. You gotta believe me El, it freaked me out. I was scared, because I knew she didn't hang herself. Then I went back to myself, and we were called down to the mess hall. We had no clue what was going on, and when the CO came and picked me up, I resisted. I know I shouldn't have but I did, and it got me into deeper trouble. I feel so ashamed. If I would have kept my mouth shut, nothing would have happened. But I did, and Harris took me to the "hole". But it wasn't the hole; it was the place where he raped his victims. I knew what was coming and tried my best to fight back, but he was stronger. He completely overpowered me, and I wish I would have stayed on the DL. If I would have done that, everything would be fine. I feel like I wanted this to happen to uncover the perp. But he r-r-raped me, El. I didn't want that to happen. I feel dirty and disgusting. I feel like I don't deserve to be here, and he's stolen something from Me.", Olivia said, finally breaking down further.

Elliot listened to her story carefully. Every time she blamed herself, he shook his head. He had tears in his eyes as well, and when she was finished, he enveloped her into his arms. He let her cry for a few moments. He thought about her last words she just spoke to him. Now he knew why she clung to him and wouldn't let him go. She fears that if she let's go, then he's taken everything she had and threw it all away. She's feeling no longer like the warrior she had once knew to be.

He pulled back and looked in her eyes. He then spoke his words of love to her that he knew she had to hear. When he looked at her, and tried to get her to look at him, she hung her head down, in shame. She knew this was her biggest fear coming true.

"Liv, look at me. You're not to blame for this. No one, not even me, blames you for what that monster did. This was not your fault. You caught the guy that hurt Ashley and killed her mother. How can you be ashamed of that? Liv, listen to me, you have every right to be upset, but don't ever think that you're the blame. Cragen doesn't blame you, and neither do I. He was the idiot that hurt you. You are a warrior, and you are special for me."

"But you're going to leave now, aren't you? You're going to hate me enough to want nothing to do with me, right?"

"Liv, where is this coming from? Did Harris say something to make you think that I would ever leave you?" Elliot asked.

"El, he didn't say anything, but aren't I right? After I get better, you're just going to take your kids and leave me now, right? I wouldn't blame you if you did. I would just blame me for what I've done. After all this pain and scars and wounds heal, that I wear like a battle wound. He pushed me to my end, got me bruised and bloody. Everyone always leaves me when something like this happened. My mother did and you will too."

He finally understood everything she had been feeling. He thought about it for a second, wanting to make sure that what he was going to say, she was going to understand. He finally knew what to say, and tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.

"Olivia, there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I love you, and I know you feel the same way. No amount of baggage you are carrying could ever push me away from you. I'm not going to ever leave you. Don't you get that? We can handle anything that comes our way. I'm fully committed to you. Your mother left you because she wasn't a good mother to you. She didn't ever treat you with the respect you deserve. She pushed you away. I will never do that. You're my warrior, as I am yours. You're not dirty or a piece of glass. I love you!"

Neither of them heard the door open, and the others from the team come in.

"Elliot's right, Olivia, he's to blame for this; not you. Don't go down that road. You didn't do anything but uncover a rapist. You did well!" Cragen said.

"Liv, the captain's right. You can't beat yourself up like this. Harris was always a freak, and had you on his sites the moment you got there. He knew what was going on, and he shouldn't have done anything. It's not you." Munch said.

"I blame me at this point Liv, because I should have known. I didn't want to break protocol and get in trouble. But I should've known. You didn't do anything wrong, baby girl, and you've got to believe that." Fin said. Liv held out her hand for him, and he came over and took hold of it.

"Fin, you did nothing wrong, except your job. I can't blame you. I….. I", Olivia trailed off.

"No. Liv, not you. It wasn't you who asked to be put in solitary or the "hole as he called it. It wasn't you who attacked a convict, even though her pleading was loud and clear. It wasn't you who decided to run. You were the warrior we all know and love. It was Harris. He's to blame for all of this mess. Liv, don't go down that road. You did nothing but try to get away from a sex-craved man, who only got off on the lives of the people below him." Cragen responded.

"See baby, everyone here thinks you're a fighter and a survivor. He can't hurt you anymore. He stole the light from you, and he's to blame for your feelings. I love you, Liv, and like I said before, I'm not going anywhere. You can survive this in more ways with everyone's help than Harris will ever know. You can do this, but you gotta let us in to help. Don't shut us out." Elliot said, hoping to get through to Liv one last time.

"Maybe you guys are right. But how am I supposed to do my job and be the "warrior" for every other victim when I'm having flashbacks when they start. It's going to happen and I'm not sure I am going to be able to control It.", Liv said.

"We'll be there to help. Liv, you're not alone in this." Fin said, and everyone nodded.

Olivia nodded and pulled Elliot closer. The others took this time to head out, and put enough evidence down to make sure that Casey gets the conviction that Liv deserves.

Just then a phone call came on Elliot's phone, and it was Maureen.

"Hey, Mo, how's it going?" Elliot said.

"Dad, is she okay? We heard about what happened."

"She will be, Mo. Where are you guys?" Elliot asked.

"Right outside. Uncle Fin said we had to call and see if she was up for visitors." Maureen said.

"Okay, let me check. (To Liv), Honey, are you up for a few more visitors?" El asked.

At Liv's nod, he confirmed it with Maureen and then hung up. He held her close and before the kids got there, Liv decided she wanted to feel like she was his forever. She pulled Elliot into a kiss that was full of love and passion.

"What was that for, sweetheart?" Elliot asked, after breaking the kiss.

"That was for helping me through it. I know there will be tough days ahead, but this one really made me realize how much you love me."

"Olivia, I love you more than life itself, and I should've done more to protect you." Elliot said, letting his tears come down.

"No, El, you couldn't have done anything that anyone tried to do. But you saved me. You are my hero, forever."

"I would do anything for you Liv", he said as he kissed her again. That's when the kids walked in and caught them in a lip lock.

"Ewe, Daddy, don't kiss Livie. That's my job!" Eli said, as he ran to Liv and Elliot. Both detectives chuckled and Elliot picked his son up and put him on the bed, gently. Liv talked to him for a bit, but then focused on the other kids.

"How are you feeling, Liv?" Mo asked.

"It's hard, Mo, but I'll get through it. You all will help me, and your dad has helped me a lot."

"Yea, we can see that!" Dickie stated.

"Dickie!" Elliot chastised, but everyone laughed.

"I was so scared when they told me about what happened, Liv. I couldn't believe that idiot did that to you!" Kathleen stated, and Liv just looked down. When she looked back up, she had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Liv, it's okay. We know you're strong, but you don't have to be in front of us. Let us take care of you." Maureen said.

"It just hurts to know that one man can take away all the armor I built up with one simple act. I thought you guys would hate me because of what I let him do. I thought your father would break up with me, and leave me as soon as he knew I was okay. I … I feel so alone, like no one can help me. I feel like I'm falling through an endless pit." Olivia said, finally letting her feelings out to the kids. She had wanted to put on a brave face for them, but it was hard to do.

"Liv, I love you, and we are going to get through this. When everything is all said and done, you'll still have me. I'm not going anywhere." He said, moving to the bed, and holding her close.

"Dad's right Liv, we all love you and want you to know that no matter what come, we'll be there for you. You're a Stabler now and us Stablers have to stick together!" Elizabeth said.

"Wow, Lizzie that was good!" Maureen said.

"I'm growing up and it's time I start acting like it."

Everyone smiled, and for the first time through the day, Olivia smiled as well. She hadn't smiled like that since she went undercover. Elliot held her close and then everyone enveloped her. It was a cute site to see. Just then, the doctor came in with the results. She saw the sight in the room and knew that whatever she was coming to say wasn't good news. She didn't want to break up the happy moment.

"Ms. Benson, we have your tests results ready to go. Do you want to hear them?"

"Already? Was everything okay?" Elliot asked. Liv couldn't speak. Her face just read complete shock.

"Yes, we rushed everything because we knew this case was important. I'm sorry to say, Ms. Benson that the seminal fluid we found in the rape kit was Harris', as you know. However, and on the positive note, we found out that….. Everything is just fine. Everything came back negative for a pregnancy and an STD, and we did have the semen and the rape kit sent to the office for you to nail the bastard. Don't let this get away from you, but we wanted you to know that nothing happened."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that everything was going to be okay.

"That's good news Liv, now we just have to focus on getting everything healed and then the trial. I pushed the custody battle back till next week, because I wanted to be with you. I don't care, I'm staying with you. You're my focus now."

"Thanks El, for everything." Olivia said, as he kissed her. The kids just looked on and everything was okay.

_**A/N: This was good chapter of everyone bonding together to help Olivia get through the pain. Thanks to the reviewers, and everyone who has read my story. Don't worry it's not over yet, we've still got a long long way to go. I might not be able to add a new chapter for a while, since I have a family issue arising, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Next up is both the custody battle, and the trial of Lewis. Don't worry, Liv will get justice and the custody suit will be a good battle, but a loss for one person in particular. She's not getting them back, don't worry. Please review, and see you guys soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strong

Olivia was released from the hospital a few days later than she entered. During her hospital visit, Casey had come by and gotten her statement and everything that she needed for court. Her physical wounds had healed, but the emotional turmoil was still there. Elliot encouraged her everyday to realize how wonderful and strong she was, but she still felt small and weak. She couldn't believe that the trial was coming up and she would have to face him again, but Elliot had promised her that he was going to be there for her every single step of the way.

"El, how can I face him? How can I sit in the court room today and tell them what happened? I don't know if I can do this. I'm going to be sitting in front of my attacker, scared to death, and feel like every move I make, he'll be watching me. How am I going to get me back?" Olivia asked, in the car.

He looked over and saw her physically shaking and then he saw the tears flow. Before putting the car in drive, he reached over and held her hand. When she took it, she cried harder and he removed his hand from hers and held her closely to him. This weight that she had on her shoulders wouldn't go away, and he felt her struggling to let it go. When he pulled back, he looked deep within her eyes and could see her tortured soul. He then responded to her questions.

"Liv, we're going to get through this together. When we're in the courtroom, look only at me. If you want, I'll be there at the prosecution table, giving you the strength that you need. Remember I am here for you. You can do this, Liv. You've faced perps before and can do it again. Don't think of him as your attacker, think of him as any other perp. With time, you'll get you back and the kids and I and the team will be there every step of the way to aid you and guide you. He's to blame for all of this mess, and he's to blame for your inner struggle. You can face him, and be the strong Olivia Benson that I know you to be. You're the strongest person I know and that's the honest truth. You'll get back to where you used to be, but it'll take time and it'll be better than ever."

"How do you know all of this, El? How do you know that I'm going to be strong and be the person I have wanted to become? How do you know I'll get back there?" Olivia said.

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled, "It's because I know you. I know you're strong enough to handle anything that comes your way. You're stronger than anyone and everyone believes it. I love you, Liv, always remember that!" Elliot said, and pulled Olivia in for a kiss. In that kiss, she felt a small piece of her weight lifted off her shoulders.

"You're going to be just fine, Liv, trust me. But if we don't go now, we'll miss all the fun. The team has something planned for you." Elliot said.

They headed down to the precinct, and walked to the squad room. Before going in, Elliot pulled Olivia close, and kissed her. He wanted her to feel like this is where she belonged. When they walked into the squad room after the kiss, the entire team was there and they all stood up when Liv walked in the room, a little afraid. Elliot had his arm around her back, and she was so close to him, that she felt the secure blanket she had been hoping for to get.

"Hey, Liv, how are you feeling today?" Munch had asked.

"I'm trying…. that's all that counts, right?" Liv said in reply. Munch just looked down. He knew she wasn't good, because he could see fresh tears coming down her face.

"Baby girl, it's going to be okay. We'll nail that bastard that did this to you." Fin said.

Olivia didn't say anything, but she went and hugged Fin. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder. It killed Fin to see Olivia struggle like this.

"We're glad to have you back here, Liv; we sure missed you around here. He's going to go down, don't you worry." the captain said.

Liv only nodded and then moved from Fin back to Elliot. She held him close as the others watched on. She knew it was almost time when she would file into the courtroom and tell her story of what happened with Harris to the jury. She knew that today he was going to be put behind bars. But what she didn't know was if she was strong enough?

"Um, El, I think before court starts I'd like to be alone for a few minutes. Is that okay?" Liv asked, after a few minutes of sitting on Elliot's lap and feeling his strength.

"Liv, I, uh…." Elliot said, but Olivia cut him off.

"El, please? I need this." Olivia said, and he nodded. He watched her get up and head toward the courtroom. He told the others that he was going to follow her just to make sure she was okay and that he would see him there. When he finally found her, she was sitting in the courtroom. He stayed outside of the room, but just closes enough to where he could hear if she needed him.

While he was standing there, Casey walked up. She figured she could get there early to prepare for the trial of Harris. She wanted to be strong for Olivia and get the guy behind bars. When she walked up, she was stopped by Elliot, who was waiting by the door.

"El, what are you doing here?" Casey asked.

He pulled her away from the door, and said "I need to talk to you. Liv is a mess and she will probably need me during the time she testifies. Can I sit by the prosecution table while her testimony and questioning is being done?"

"Yes, but please resume your seat after that okay?" Casey asked, and he nodded. She walked into the courtroom, expecting it to be empty, but saw Olivia sitting there. She was sitting in a pew, on the prosecution side. 'Of course', she thought, 'that's why he was there. He's protecting her.'

"Liv? What are you doing here so early? Court doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. The people and jury will be coming in soon. Are you sure you're up for this?" Casey asked.

"Casey, I'm scared. I'm really just a mess, and it's hard to keep it together. How am I going to face the man that raped me? I always have it on my mind and there's nothing that I see that doesn't remind me of the time I spent in prison."

"Liv, you gotta breathe. El is going to sit with me during the time you are on the stand. The whole team is down here ready to come in, and I'm in your corner. You have us to lean on and we will get you through this. You can handle being near him and in front of him because you are the strongest person I know. You don't let a guy who has done something horrible to any person take you down, even if that person is you. You can do this." Casey said.

Casey saw the others come in and then she saw Olivia's savior, Elliot enter. She whispered to Liv that Elliot was there, and Liv just waited for him to sit down next to her. Casey went to go prepare for trial, and Elliot nodded in thanks to Casey. Liv lay on Elliot's shoulder, crying and shaking. He could tell she was scared.

The moment Harris walked in, Olivia started crying harder and shaking more. She held on to Elliot so tight, she thought that if she let go, Harris could get to her. Elliot scooted her down the row, and put more distance between Harris and Olivia with the team. He put Melinda on the edge and everyone else filed in. The Captain was on the other side of Olivia, giving her the support she needed. This was going to be a hard day.

"This court is to decide whether Lowell Harris is guilty or not guilty on the crimes of assault, two counts of rape, and solicitation, and the sell and use of drugs in a prison. How do you plead, Mr. Harris?" Judge Donnelly stated.

"Not guilty, your honor!" Harris said.

The defense came up with Harris' prison guard buddies that all said that he was a god guy, and only did what he had to do to keep the peace in the prison. The defense had even used Parker, the guy that held Olivia down in the mess hall, to testify on the behalf of the defense. Parker came up and said that he was a good cop, but everything got out of hand. Parker said that one of the inmates had a brother that supplied the drugs, so they got those easily. But when that inmate died, and the guy was arrested, the drugs stopped coming and Harris got a bit out of control. But all in all, everyone who testified for Harris said that he was a good guy. Then Harris' opportunity came and he lied through his teeth about how the inmate was undercover, and that he didn't know this. He said that the inmate got too out of control, and had to learn her lesson. But when Casey started questioning him, the confidence he had had gone down a bit. Casey's questions were straight to the point about how his treatment of the inmates was on target with what the warden and the other cops were doing in that situation. When he answered that the warden didn't know about his undercover sex stuff and the fact that they were selling drugs, the entire court was riled up. It was time to bring this guy down, no matter how hard he fell.

When it was time for the prosecution, three people were questioned: Fin, Ashley, and Olivia. Fin was first. After being sworn in Casey started her questioning.

"Detective Tutuola, you were placed at Sealview, undercover, is that correct?"

"Yes, I was a CO, and helping Benson receive whatever information she needed to bring down the perp in a case."

"Did they get you to do anything you felt uncomfortable with?"

"Not really, although I was not comfortable with getting my TB shot, then being asked to wait for needles. I had needed to start my shift, and that's when apparently Olivia was attacked."

"So you knew that Harris was going to attack Olivia?" Casey asked.

"It was mentioned during our night time caps with him and Parker in the room that she was a "Nice piece of ass", and that they would all tap that. But I couldn't blow our covers, so I kept that info from Benson."

"Do you have any regrets from that case?"

"Only that I wasn't there to put a stop to Harris before he hurt Olivia."

"Thanks, Fin.", Casey said. The defense had brought up a few things that would make Fin seem like the bad guy, but Fin refuted every point he made, and said that he was sincerely sorry for what happened with Benson and how badly he wanted to take the guy out himself. He also claimed to the court that Harris had been snarky with him ever since he got there, and it was just a matter of time before Fin's true gut feelings about the guy were confirmed.

Then it was Ashley's turn. She gave her rendition of what happened to her.

"Ashley, please tell the court what happened to you?"

"Harris raped me and left me in the park. Detective Benson found me and tried to talk to me. But I wouldn't listen when I found out she was a cop. Detective Stabler talked to my mother and she told him about the information about the drugs. The next thing I knew, I was at my mother's funeral. They told me she committed suicide, but I don't believe them. It had to be Harris that killed my mother for the drugs that my uncle didn't supply them with."

"So, after all of this information got to you, did you believe Detective Benson and her account of a rape, in which she will explain to the court?"

"When I found out that he had done it again, the rape part I mean, to her, I was infuriated at him. She was under his power and he had the control button. When she had asked me how I recognized my attacker, I told her that he had a big mole on his genital area, and she confirmed her story with you and Ms. Melinda, the M.E., and everything cleared up. They had already arrested Harris for what he had done to Benson, and I will be forever grateful to her that she got that man off the streets."

When Ashley finished, the defense had nothing because Ashley's story had checked out on all fronts. All that was left to testify was Olivia, and she was scared. After being sworn in, Casey said to the judge, "Judge Donnelly, Detective Benson will need the support of her friend and colleague, Elliot Stabler, who is here with her to support her. May he sit at the prosecution case, in case she has a flashback?"

"Yes, but resume your positions after her testimony!" Donnelly said, and Elliot moved up. Liv had her head down during the time that Casey asked permission for Elliot to go, but once she heard what the judge said, she looked up and looked at Elliot. He nodded and smiled.

"Detective Benson, you were placed at Sealview for what reason and undercover?"

"I was placed there undercover as Katrina Ray Louis find Ashley's rapist."

"But something happened that no one expected, right?"

"I didn't expect for him to lock me in the room downstairs with him and attempt to get to me." Olivia said, trying not to cry.

"So what happened, Detective?"

"I was there a few days without any disturbances. When I came in from a recess, they frisked the inmates and one of the guards got frisky with me. I wasn't going to play that card, and tried to secure him using a cop hold. One of the guards threw me on the floor and hit me. Harris came by and picked me up and sent me to get cleaned. Then, later, I tried to find out answers, when another guard…. he….." she trailed off and lost it. She began shaking visibly and then the flashbacks started and she screamed out.

"NO! please don't do it, please, NO!", Olivia wailed into the courtroom.

"Your honor, five minutes, please?" Casey asked and the judge allowed it.

Elliot ran up to the stand and enveloped Olivia into his arms and she just cried into his shoulder. He held her tight. He knew how hard this was for her and wanted to take all the pain away from her.

"Liv, it's going to be okay. You can do this. Conquer him, and you will be brilliant. I know you will."

"But El, I wasn't even at that part yet of his attack, and I fell apart." Olivia stated, and then continued, "He's lurking at me, and smiling. I feel like he's got the control over me. El, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can baby, you can do this. He's not overpowering you anymore. He can't behind bars. It's just you and me in here; let's think of it that way. Tell me what happened, look only at me."

"I love you El, so much, but I'm just not sure how much longer I can be strong for you."

"I love you too, Liv, and don't worry about that. You're already proven to me how much strength you have. You have been through it all, and still are beautiful to me. Don't think of him. He means nothing. You can do this."

"I hope so", Olivia said, and Elliot kissed her head. He then saw that everyone was entering and went back to his seat. As soon as Elliot was out of her reach, Liv started crying again.

"Detective, are you okay to continue?" the judge asked.

All Olivia could do was nod. Casey resumed her question, with extreme caution, hoping that she could be there for her friend.

"Detective, what happened in the mess hall?"

"I started a riot. It's my entire fault. I wanted to find out answers and the cops all came and hit us and beat us. Then, the head CO came in and grabbed my hands, held them behind my back, and pushed my body down on the table. I could feel his body pressed against mine."

"You're doing great, Liv, what happened next?", Casey asked.

"The head guard, the Sergeant, came in and wanted to know who started this. The CO picked me up and said, "This one here. I've got her.", but the Sergeant came and took me away. You can tell the CO was mad. Harris said that he was taking me to the "hole", but that didn't happen. He took me to the basement. When we got there….., he threw me….. On… the bed, and….", Olivia said, before losing it again. She was holding it in for a while, hoping that she could get through this.

"No, please, don't do anything, please, don't, no, no, no, oh god, no!", Liv screamed, another nightmare haunting her. She began to shake violently, and the judge ordered an immediate recess for Olivia. Melinda came up, and checked her out. She concluded that she was just having a mini seizure and had to calm down.

"Liv! Baby, you're okay. Its okay, sweetie, I've got you, its okay. You've got to breathe honey, it's going to be okay", Elliot soothed.

"I can't do it anymore, El. He's staring at me, and I can feel him on top of me again. I can't do this.", Olivia said, holding Elliot tighter.

"Okay, let's see if we can get someone else up here, you'll be okay. Its okay.", Elliot soothed, but her cries got louder. She was living her nightmare out again.

Casey saw Olivia's struggle, and went to talk to Donnelly. Cragen was also with Casey when they went into the room.

"Judge Donnelly, I know Olivia's testimony is vital to the case, but she can't sit in front of her attacker, and tell the court what he did to her. She's had two episodes already, can we take her off the stand?" Casey asked.

"I know her story, Judge, I can tell it, or Elliot can. He's the one that's been helping her through this mess.", Cragen said.

"It looks like Ms. Benson won't be able to continue, So, I'll allow her statements to count and Captain Cragen can testify on her behalf.", Judge Donnelly said.

Casey and Cragen left the room and went to find Olivia. Casey told her that she won't have to be on the stand anymore, and Captain Cragen will tell her story. Olivia just nodded, and hugged Don.

"I'm sorry Casey, I just can't do it with him there, lurking at me, and overpowering me again. I can still feel him on me, grabbing my head. It's too hard." Olivia said.

"Liv, you're his victim, and I think the court can see how incredibly torn up you are by him. It's okay. You did well."

Olivia nodded and Elliot took her to the back. He held her close in the pew while the jurors came back. When Cragen was sworn in, the court was told of why he was here, and then Casey asked him to continue where Benson left off.

"My detective was held in that room for quite some time. He raped, assaulted, and bruised her in every sense of the word. He controlled "his inmate" the best way he knew possible."

"When you found her, how was she?". Casey asked.

"Bloodied and bruised. My detective Stabler was the one who found her first, but I saw the effects to her body that she endured. I wanted to kill that bastard."

"And who did she say did this to her?", Casey finished with.

"Well, when we found her, she wouldn't say a thing. Then when I told the warden that she was undercover, we found out who had done it, because he whispered, '"You a cop?". Then we knew who it was that did this to her, and yes, she punched him and said to him "Who's the bitch now?" We followed through and arrested him."

"But what about the other attack? How did you know he did both?"

"We ran tests after tests, and each test came back positive. Plus Olivia I'd him later, and we had our rapist."

"Thank you, Captain."

The defense started asking questions about Risa's death and Olivia's attack, but the captain was ready. During the defense's questions, the Captain kept looking at Olivia and his eyes read concern. She was still crying, and shaking, and reliving her nightmare. He knew he had to do whatever he could to get the man who did this in prison.

After Cragen's answers, the court took time to recess while the jury was out discussing the case. All of the squad men, plus Elliot's kids were there, trying to discuss what's going to happen. But most of all, they wanted to be there for Olivia. Olivia just cried silently to herself the whole time. Elliot was there for her, comforting her and supporting her, like he has done his whole life.

"Guys, what if he gets out? You heard his story. Do you think the jury will believe him and think that I am at fault?" Olivia asked, outside the courtroom.

"He's going to be put away, Liv, you gotta believe that." Fin said, reassuringly.

"Yea, Liv, he's going away for a very long time.", Munch said.

"Olivia, it's my fault for sending you in there, and I feel guilty about it all the time. But don't let him take you down the road and off the edge. We are all here for you no matter what. He's going to get life." The captain said.

"You can't blame yourself for what he did to me. You didn't know. But I do blame myself. I should have just been more intoned with the whole thing. I should have just not got involved.", Olivia said.

"No, Liv, you were right to follow your lead and follow your heart. Harris is the man that should be the blame for everything and he is going to be put away. You gotta realize that, okay?", Maureen stated.

Liv just smiled and held on to Elliot. Casey came out and said, "Jury's back", and everyone filed in. Liv's heart rate sped up, and she was nervous. What was going to happen, well that she didn't know.

"El, what happens if he gets free?",

"He won't Liv, you just gotta trust me. You need to forget about him and think about us. Baby, can you do that for me? I know your concerned, but just hold on to me, and I'll be there for you."

Olivia nodded and they entered the courtroom.

"On the charges of two counts of rape, how do you find the defendant?", the judge asked.

"We find the defendant guilty, your honor. On the account of sexual assault, we find the defendant guilty. On the account of solicitation, we find the defendant guilty, and on the sell and use of drugs account, we find the defendant guilty."

"Thank you, court is dismissed."

Everyone got up, and saw Olivia take a big inhale of breath and let it out. It was over, and her exterior was emulating happiness. Her interior self was beaming. Elliot could tell she was finally happy, and hugged her close. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately.

"Okay, you too love birds, let's get to something to eat.", Munch said.

"You are always hungry, Munchies.", Fin said, and they all went to get food.

They talked about the love story between Elliot and Olivia, and the kids. They were almost done with all of the cases. The only case left was Elliot's custody suit. Elliot was quite nervous, bathe knew that without a doubt, Liv was going to be there.

"Liv, I love you. Tomorrow's trial will be rough. I'm sure Kathy will bring up the fact that you broke up her life, and her children want to be with me rather than with her, but we can't let her win. It's going to be okay.", Elliot said after the dinner.

"Yea, El, it's going to be great. We got through Harris and we'll get through Kathy. Together, we can conquer the world."

"That's a sudden change towards the Olivia I fell in love with."

"Well, El, I realized after the trial, that he's behind bars and can't hurt me anymore. I was letting him run my life, and that's not going to happen. He took my sense of myself away from me and who I truly was, but now I think I'm getting it back. I love you, Elliot."

Elliot just smiled and hugged her. The next day was his trial and the morning duties were getting everything together, and making sure that the kids know they can choose who they want. Elliot told him with a heavy heart that if they wanted to be with Kathy, that he didn't mind. But all the kids, even little Eli, said that they wanted to be with him and Olivia. It was perfection.

At the courtroom, things were reversed from the day before. El was the nervous wreck, while everyone sat there and waited for the judge. When the judge came in, Kathy was telling her lawyer, who happened to be Ms. Gill, a prominent attorney. Casey took one look at them and whispered to El, "I'll get your kids back for you."

When the trial started, Liv and El watched as Casey and Ms. Gill made their opening remarks. Each of the attorneys showed concern for the kids, and each tried to persuade the jury why they should allow the kids to go with their client. When Kathy was called to the stand, El held Liv's hand tight. He needed her support for him at that moment, so that he wouldn't blow up and yell at Kathy.

"Kathy Malone, you were married to Detective Stabler, is that correct?" her lawyer asked her.

"Yes, but he was never around and the kids felt like they didn't have a father." Kathy stated.

"Why was he never around?"

"He worked in the SVU department and they always needed him, or should I say his partner always needed him."

"You mean to say they were sleeping together?" Kathy's lawyer confirmed.

"Yes, in my opinion they were, even after several attempts of Elliot trying to persuade me differently."

"But what is your biggest fear?"

"I guess it's the fact that Olivia and Elliot will tell the world they are together, and then the kids will be taken from me. They need their mother."

Kathy's lawyer smiled. She knew that they had this one in the bag, but Casey's questions were not anywhere near what she had in mind.

"You claim to love your children?" Casey said.

"I do, I love each one of them." Kathy stated.

"But how is it showing love for them, when you are sleeping with another man?"

"El was never around and I have needs too."

"Did your children ever approach you about these men?"

"Yes, but I thought they were just being selfish. Maureen is old enough to take care of Eli and the others can take care of themselves."

"So, are you aware that Eli Stabler, Jr. has started calling Maureen "Mommy"?"

"Yes, but that was a nickname for Maureen since Eli could not say her name."

"No, I don't think so. I think he calls her mommy because you don't pay enough attention to your own son!"

"He's my son, yes, but I get so annoyed when he cries all the time."

"Nothing further, your honor!" Casey said, and smiled.

The next person that was called up was Elliot.

"Elliot, Kathy claimed you had an affair? Is that true?" Casey asked.

"No, I didn't have an affair. She's the one that had the affair. Liv and I didn't even get together until after the divorce papers were signed and before today."

"Kathy hurt you in a sense?"

"Yea, Kathy hurt me. I thought I knew her better."

"Has she ever hurt your kids?"

"I've seen Kathy get mad when Eli has an accident and yell and scream. He's only three, so accidents are prone to happen. He doesn't know better. I've seen her get mad at Maureen for allowing the accidents to happen. I've seen her lose control over Kathleen, who needs a bit more of attentions from those who love her, to deal with her issues. Lizzie is alright, but Dickie wants to go back to the military. I stopped him. She's ruining my kids."

"Wow, really. What happened the other day, when you went over there?"

"I met her new boyfriend and she told me that if the custody battle would go in her favor, she would make the kids like Charles and he would adopt them."

The court room was shocked.

"I'm not taking your runts you idiot. So if that's your plan, I'm out!" Charles screamed and stormed out. Everyone was shocked and the judge had to attempt to restore the order.

When her lawyer got up to ask Elliot questions, El looked confident.

"Mr. Stabler, it seems like in the past you've had problems with your anger and temper. Have you ever touched or harmed your kids?"

"NO! My anger is over the perps that we catch and why they do so. My kids have never seen the brunt of my anger, or felt it on themselves. They may have seen me take it out on someone but never at them."

"And your history of violence proves to them what? That violence is the answer?"

"No, my kids would never get hurt with me. Kathy's spreading these lies that everyone hears. I would never, ever, lay a hand on my kid, and I would never put them in a situation that would cause them harm."

"What about your late hours? What will happen then, when you are called out on a case at night, and you have to go?"

"I've already spoken to my captain, that someone else could take the case or come watch my kids. That's where my girlfriend, Olivia, who is also my partner, comes in. She sometimes watches the kids while I'm out on a case, with Fin or Munch."

"So you fell in love with your partner?"

"Yes, we've already established that."

"So after you married Kathy, you had children with her and then fell in love with another woman. You, Mr. Stabler, are a philanthropist."

"It wasn't working out with Kathy. We signed the divorce papers; this custody suit is her attempt to get me back. I'm not going back!"

Elliot left the stand after that, and then the kids came in.

"One by one, we are going to ask you who you want to be with. You will go with that person, once court is dismissed. Let's start with Maureen." the judge stated.

"Dad and Olivia." Maureen said, plainly.

Kathy's face fell, but she knew this could happen.

"Richard Stabler", the judge said.

"Dad and Olivia", Dickie said.

"Elizabeth", the judge called.

"Dad and Olivia", Kathleen said.

By now, Liv and El were becoming more and happier. Kathy was getting more and more worried, that none of her kids would want to be with her. The other two, Eli and Kathleen went up and said the same thing the others said, and Kathy lost it. Then when she realized that they didn't just say 'Daddy', they said, 'and Olivia', she lost it. She went charging over the table, and went over to Olivia, and attacked her.

"ORDER", could be heard from the judge, but there was no use. Kathy went nuts. Olivia tried to block herself from the attacks on her face from Kathy. Elliot tried pulling Kathy off of Liv, but it wasn't working. Kathy hit Olivia many times, and yelled at her "You will not take my kids away from me! You're such a bitch!" Kathy screamed.

Olivia kept having flashbacks to Harris, because it was a similar attack on her face. She was shocked and shaking terribly. When El saw her shaking, he pulled Olivia out of there, as Fin came and grabbed Kathy. He arrested her for attacking a police officer. Kathy was taken into custody from her attack. The kids all were looking at her like she was insane, and worrying about Olivia. They kept trying to talk to Olivia, but she wouldn't answer them.

"No, please, just stop, please!" Liv said finally, and El knew she was having a flashback.

"Liv, come back to me. Olivia, come on sweetheart." El coached, and Olivia made eye contact and crumpled into his shoulder. The kids stood around her and held her close too.

"El, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"Liv, there's nothing to be sorry for. Kathy's an animal and now everyone knows. You protected the kids, and that's the best thing you could do. The judge ruled in our favor anyway, because of Kathy's little outbursts."

"Our favor?" Liv asked, smiling.

"Yea, I was wondering if you want to move in with me. She doesn't own the house, I do, so I'm moving back in the house and I want you to come with me."

"Yes, Elliot, I'd love to." Olivia said, as she pulled him close for a kiss.

After the kiss, the kids were all around Olivia, and she asked them "Hey guys, how would you like it if I moved in with you?"

"We would love it!" they all said, and they left the courtroom that day, as a family. Liv was so grateful to have this family as her own.

_**A/N: So I wanted to show how Liv was shaken up by what Harris did to her and then Kathy's attack because it seemed like some pretty good scenes between Olivia and Elliot. How did you like it? Please Read and Review, and be classy. Next up is the infamous question, Olivia's been waiting for from Elliot forever! Plus, the move in to the new house for Olivia, and things get simple and easy! How could Olivia's life get any better?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: One Question, One Answer

Going to Elliot's house for the first time as his girlfriend for Olivia was a little strange. This was going to become her home, and she was nervous about it. Even though Kathy and Elliot were officially over, it was still his home that he had made with his family a long time ago. She didn't know if she could just waltz right in and be happy, knowing that this wasn't truly her home, until everyone was happy. She would still feel Kathy's aura here, and she wasn't going to be comfortable until those things that made her feel that way were gone. She knew Elliot wouldn't leave his home for her and she wouldn't make him. The kids loved living here as well, so she knew she had to just accept it. It just felt weird to her, and Elliot had seen this when he reached his house. After getting out of the car, Elliot sensed her trepidation about going inside. He came over to her, and held her hand. He kissed her soundly, and said, "You okay, baby?"

"I don't know El; I'm still trying to process all of this. This doesn't feel right just yet. We just got together as a couple and I am moving in with you and your kids. It's a bit overwhelming because this used to be your home with Kathy. It still feels like Kathy's going to waltz right through and pull me off you, yelling at me, and cursing and hitting me. I don't want to intrude."

"Olivia, that is not true. You will never be intruding with us. In fact, we want you here! You are my everything now, and the kids love you. I love you. You are a mother figure to the to my kids, and you feel more of a lover to me every single day that we are together. I know it feels weird, but if you come inside, I think you'll find it to be very interesting and relaxing." Elliot said, with hints of intuition in his voice. Olivia looked at him and wondered what he had up his sleeve. With Elliot, life was full of surprises, and she loved that. When she walked into the house, there were no pictures of Kathy, and her things were already there. There were pictures of her, around the house and in each room, there was a picture of her and whatever child occupied that room. She had tears in her eyes, with a smile on her face, but she couldn't hold them back. She took El's hand and led him to the couch. When they sat down, he reached up and wiped those tears away.

"El, what is this? How did you get my stuff in here so quickly? How could it all fit? You just asked me to move in with you yesterday, and I couldn't be happier about it. But seriously, what is all of this?"

"Well, I contacted a mover and told them that I was moving in with my girlfriend and gave them my copy of your key. Then, during the trial of Harris, before I entered the courtroom when they were about to announce the sentence, you remember I had a phone call. Well, this was it. I had them bring everything in and make it home. The kids helped with touches of them and you that they wanted. They took the things out that reminded them of Kathy, and left everything that reminded them of you. It was actually a team effort. We all pitched in some way, and I put the finishing touches on it. I know how you like things and it's a part of you that lives here. Oh and Maureen is getting your apartment, while she's in college. She wanted to be close to us, in case anything big happens."

"El, it's amazing! I hope Maureen likes it, because I'm not going back. This feels like home to me. It really feels like I'm home, because I'm home anywhere you are." Liv said, getting romantic.

"Liv, you are home, and now we are perfectly together." El said, kissing her soundly.

The kissing lasted a little bit over the time that they wanted it to last, and they thanked God that the kids weren't home. When the make-out session ended, Liv just sat there and relaxed. This is where she belonged. El held her close and knew she felt safe.

"Liv, let's go out tonight. I want to make it our family night." El said.

Hearing Elliot say 'family' and he was including her brought a huge smile to her face. "Okay, baby, where do you want to go?"

"Actually, let's go to Olive Garden! My kids haven't been there in a while, and it's a great place for us!"

That night when the kids came home, they went to Olive Garden, and Elliot told the kids that Liv moved in with them that afternoon. They were very excited because they finally have someone in the mother-figure type that they can actually trust. Olivia felt safe with this family and knew that this was right. All of her fears went down the tubes because she knew that it was the right thing to do. At dinner, she had excused herself at one point because she couldn't hold back the emotions anymore. Maureen followed her, and tried to get her to talk to her.

"Liv, what's wrong? Did somebody say something that made you upset?"

"Oh it's just the opposite, Mo. I'm finally feeling like I belong somewhere, and it just got to me. Your father is a gem and I feel like sometimes I don't deserve him, just because of what I've been through the last few weeks, and then with my mother. I feel like I have never fit in with the group, even with the squad, but now, I finally feel like I'm included. You kids are the light to that dark place that I was at for so long, and you've allowed me to enter your home willingly, and be a part of your family. I always wanted to be a part of a family, since I've been alone my whole life, and now that's it is falling to the waste side. It's overwhelming me, especially coming from who I was before everything happened."

"Liv, this is the honest truth. Before even you and my dad got together, the kids knew something was up. We knew he had a crush on you, and it wasn't just someone my dad had fallen in love with other than my mom. It was someone we could trust. At first, we were a little shell shocked because it felt like you and my dad were breaking up my family, but we soon realized that this family was nothing without the incredible Olivia Benson. You are a huge part of our family, and very influential to the kids as well. Why do you think I didn't go away to college? Why do think Kathleen calmed down from her mess? Why do you think Dickie didn't go to the military? It's all because of you. I told Dad this the other night that he needs to give you the one question that we've all been waiting for. We want you in our lives, Liv, and that's the honest truth."

Olivia smiled, and hugged Maureen before heading back out to the table. Elliot asked if she was alright, and she smiled and nodded. He held her hand under the table, and then ate their dinner, and talked as a family would do. Stories of cases, the kids' school life, boyfriends, and the squad were the conversation topics. It was a beautiful sight to see, and even some of the waiters told Elliot while he was checking out, that he had a nice family and a lovely wife. He knew that he had to propose soon to Olivia, to make his family complete.

When the gang got home, the children went upstairs, and stayed in their rooms the rest of the night. Liv and El watched television and just relaxed together. It was perfection.

"El, this is all so wonderful. You should have heard how Maureen has grown up in the past few years. She helped me in the ladies room, and it was amazing to me to hear how incredibly smart she has become about topics that are far beyond her age. She's really grown up and you should be proud."

"I am proud of her Liv, and I'm proud of you." he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"El, it's late, and we've got work in the morning. Let's go to bed." Liv said, as El was lying on her shoulder.

"Alright Liv, oh, tomorrow I'm going to drop you off and take care of something. Just tell Cragen I'll be in shortly. He won't mind."

"Where do you need to go? Do you want me to go with you?" Liv said, getting suspicious.

"No, it is just something I gotta do. You go to work, and we will meet there. It's fine."

Liv agreed and felt asleep connected to Elliot. She was still having nightmares about her attack with Harris and she didn't want to have one if Elliot wasn't around. He held her tight and they fell asleep together. During the night, Olivia woke up twice with nightmares, and both times, she would let everything out in Elliot's shoulder, crying as he held her tight. He was always there for her, and would continue to be there.

In the morning, Liv just walked into the precinct alone and saw that there were two extra desks.

"Hey Fin, what's with the two desks?" Olivia asked.

"Remember when Don went into interview new people. Well he found two, and they are on their way up. One's another female, Rollins, and then Amaro is from narcotics. I am going to be partnered with Rollins and Amaro's got Munchie."

"One more to impress my conspiracy theories on!" Munch said.

Olivia laughed and then got to work. The captain came out and noticed that they were missing Elliot, and asked Olivia, "Hey Liv, where's El?"

"He's on his way; he had to make a quick stop to pick something up."

The captain then figured it out what he was planning to do and smiled. He then went back to his office and answered his incoming call.

"We've got a new case, a rape/assault case, in Waverly. Fin take Rollins when she gets here and ya'll go interview the victim at Mercy, and Liv and Munch head down to the site. I'll send El when he gets here with Amaro, and then we can get back to the partners."

The captain said, and the pairings went onto their duties. A few minutes late, Elliot came running in, and apologized that he was late. Amanda came in with Amaro, and Don told him that they needed to get down to the crime scene to help Benson and Munch. He told Rollins to go with Fin and they went to Mercy Hospital to interview the victim. Before they left, Don asked Elliot to step into the office to ask him something.

"Hey Cap, again sorry about being late." Elliot said.

"I know, its okay, and I just have one question for you? When are you going to do it?"

"I was thinking today, at work, I wanted it to be romantic and beautiful with all of you guys here. I know Liv would like that."

"Okay, everyone is out on case right now. I'm going to send Nick down to Liv and Munch and let them work together. When they get back, Elliot, this place needs to be perfect. I'll rush an order of roses and we can deck this place out." Don finished his statement and got on the phone. He fixed the station up as soon as the roses got to the precinct, and then called Fin and Rollins and Munch and Amaro and told them to hurry on back, because they had news on the case. When they reached the department, Don pulled them into the office and told them what's going on.

"Liv doesn't know this yet, but I know about what's going on, and we're going to see a miracle happen. Elliot here, is going to ask her one question, and is hoping for one answer. So when she comes in, let's stay in here, watching, and let them be."

Everyone agreed and thought it was so cute, that they wanted everyone to be there."

Olivia walked in, and saw the roses and floral bouquets everywhere. Then she saw the most precious thing to her, Elliot standing there by her desk, waiting for her. She walked over and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

"El, did you do all of this? Why didn't you say something this morning?"

"I wanted it to be special, and felt like Roses covering the floors and your desk and everywhere would be just the thing to get you in a romantic mood."

"You're the one does that for me, baby!" Liv said with a wink.

"Liv, we started out as partners in the workspace. Here's where we became friends, knew each other backwards and forwards, and understood where each other came from as far as cases were concerned. We also told each other our true feelings and have made it to this point, through thick and thin. I always knew that you were the one for me, and it took me a while to admit my feelings, but you are the one for me. Everyone is ecstatic that we are together, finally, and I love you so much. I love you more than life itself, and that's saying something. In front of everyone that we love and cherish, I ask you one question, "Will you do me the greatest honor in becoming my wife?" Elliot said with tears in his eyes, and getting down on one knee. He pulled the diamond ring out of his pocket and Liv was stunned.

Olivia couldn't breathe for a few moments, and then once she realized this was truly happening, tears came flowing down. She answered him, "I'm giving you one answer, and that answer is "YES! Yes, El, I marry you."

He stood up and pulled her into a fantastic kiss, and everyone came out of the office. Olivia would not let go of Elliot the entire night, afraid that if she would, she'd fall off of cloud nine.

"Liv, you're going to make an incredible bride!" Munch said, hugging her.

"Baby girl, you found your prince!" Fin said.

"Congratulations Olivia, you deserve all the best", Amanda said.

"Congratulations, may your lives be happy together!" Nick said.

When Don got up to speak, he had tears in his eyes, and said, "Liv we've talked about everything up and down with your relationship with Elliot. We've talked about how he was your dream guy. Now, it's true, he is your dream guy and I'm proud to see you guys together. There's no doubt in my mind that you all will be happy together, and live a great life of love."

Olivia hugged Don, and told him that the speech was beautiful. "Thanks Dad, the speech was amazing." Liv said, and rejoined her fiancée at his desk.

Don sat there for a few moments, taking in the fact that Olivia called him Dad and this made him feel incredible. He was her father in a sense, and he found this job to be very rewarding.

Once everyone got over the excitement of the engagement, they returned to the case at hand. But no one could really focus, especially Olivia and Elliot. The captain dismissed them about an hour later, and told them that the case could wait. Liv and El grabbed their coats and left the precinct. They wanted to tell the kids about the recent engagement.

When they reached home, all the kids had been home already, and saw the glow in their parents faces. Maureen knew that Elliot had proposed, but she didn't want to spoil it for the rest of the gang.

"So guys, how would you all like to be a part of a very special party?"

"Really Dad, that's great, but who's the party for?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, and she moved closer to him. She said, "It's a party for us. We're engaged!" She then showed the kids the ring, and everyone was happy for them.

The kids all were very excited and had to explain it to Eli, who was confused about the entire thing. But once he realized that Livie was going to be a part of his family, he was overjoyed. He told Maureen that he had thought that Olivia was already his mommy. Liv smiled and held Eli close to her and told him that she was his mommy, but now they were going to make it official.

"Why don't we go and get some ice cream to celebrate?" Maureen asked, hinting to her brothers and sisters that their dad and Olivia wanted to be alone. She knew that they did want the alone time, because they kept looking at each other and smiling.

"Yea, let's get everyone's coats on!" Kathleen said, as she helped little Eli with his and then everyone left.

"I'm glad they left us alone, El. I was afraid that I wouldn't get much time to tell you something. I love you so much. I can't believe we're getting married. The wedding will be the highlight of my life, because you have officially made my dreams come true." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

Elliot pulled her close and kissed her soundly. They kissed for a few minutes, and didn't even hear the kids come back. But once they realized they were back, they ate their ice cream as a family. This was what Olivia had been waiting on her entire life. She always wanted to be a part of family, and now, she officially was.

_**A/N: Okay, so they are engaged! Hope you liked the engagement scene and the scenes with the team and Don. It was perfect in my eyes, and I'm hoping you felt the same. Next up, is the chapter where a certain little boy calls Olivia and wants to come live with her and find a family of his own. Can you guess who this certain little boy is? Wait and see if you are correct!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: One Special Little Boy

The morning after the engagement was peaceful and perfect for Olivia and Elliot. They woke up together and it just felt right. They got themselves together for work and headed off to the precinct. When they got there, everyone was there except for Cragen, who entered moments later. When he entered, he saw what he wanted out of this entire experience. He wanted a family, and they definitely were one. He was the father, and these were his children. Dysfunctional at times, yes, but the image that he had of what he wanted his family to be like was the image of the squad, laughing, smiling and just happy. He knew that everyone felt the same way.

There was one moment in particular during the day that Olivia felt finally like her dreams were coming true. She was in the ladies' room with Amanda, talking about past cases and girl stuff, when Amanda said, "Liv, you're wedding is going to be gorgeous. But I can't believe that IAB let you guys stay together. It's amazing and incredible."

Liv smiled and said, "You know Amanda, Don's really persuasive and has a soft spot for El and I. We did have a quick meeting with IAB, but they couldn't touch us. We both didn't want to sacrifice our jobs for the relationship because that's how we met and fell in love."

"That's amazing. I can tell you guys are in love."

Olivia just smiled and looked down at her ring. "My dreams finally came true. Well…almost." she said, as happy tears formed in her eyes.

They left the ladies room and Olivia went to find her fiancée. He was at his desk, and when he saw her coming up, he smiled. He knew right away that this was person he had truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was home with her. She walked up to him and told him to meet him in the pit. When he walked in, she pulled him close and kissed his lips passionately and firmly. For them, they needed that time just to be with each other, even though they spend the evenings together.

During the day of completing their cases and working on their DD5's, the squad learned of a brand new case that was just appearing on the scene. A young woman around the age of thirty was raped and murdered. Olivia and Elliot took to the scene, while Fin and Amanda talked to the victim and Amaro and Munch talked to the others around the area, if they had seen anything. The ones in the area had seen a woman, who obviously was drinking, being taken out of the bar by some guy that looked suspicious, but they didn't know. They just watched it happen, and then let it go, as if nothing had been important. The scene had been treacherous and crazy. It was an alley that had been marked with a sign of the devil and the group name around her body. Olivia and Elliot knew that this was involving a gang of some sort, but didn't know anything else. Forensics had tested everything and told Benson and Stabler that the victim was drunk and struggled with her attacker, given the different areas of blood and fingerprints. She was raped and killed with the insignia of the devil, which had been around where the victim laid on the ground. Fin and Amanda went to the morgue, to get any last information on the girl that they could from Melinda. Melinda told them that the perp was about six-foot two and pretty dang strong. Then she told them that the victim, Lana Edgar, was killed when the perp sliced her throat. It was brutal and a fight before that had occurred and he raped her right before he slit her throat.

When they got back to the precinct, they shared the information with Cragen and everything was mentioned. Then they looked up the gangs in Manhattan with that insignia and came up with one. Cragen sent Fin and Amanda to talk with the gang members and sent Amaro with them to talk to the gang leader. He sent Benson and Stabler to speak to the family and friends. He wanted to get this guy.

When visiting the victim's friend, Vivian Arliss, Olivia felt for the poor woman. She lived in a small shack that looked barely livable. She had a young son that she said meant everything to her. When Vivian was told of her friend's death and what he did to her, she was devastated. She turned directly to the bottle she was drinking and picked it up and began drinking heavily. Olivia felt ashamed at what was going on because this is the same thing that happened to her mother. When they were leaving, Vivian's son Calvin came running outside.

"What do you want with my mom? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I know buddy, we just had to tell her some information."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you're happy with your result." Calvin snapped and went back inside.

During the case, they figured out what had happened, but then were told that someone else in the gang had done it, so they still were at a standstill. However, Olivia still had the images of Vivian in her mind. One night at home, Olivia expressed her concerns to Elliot.

"El, I'm worried about that lady we met during this case. I think she's turning to the bottle and I saw her becoming my mother. I saw my mother in her. Her son is just living the life I did, always not know what's going on, but trying to be there for your mom the best way you can. I wanted to do more to help her."

"Liv, remember you are not your mother. If you want to help, that's perfect. It's who you are. Tomorrow, we can go check on her."

"I love you so much!" Olivia said, as she leaned in closer and kissed him.

"I love you too." Elliot said.

Olivia's fears were confirmed. Vivian had sunk lower than ever. She turned to pills and drinking just to get her to appear somewhat sane and it didn't work. When Olivia saw her, she reminded Olivia of her mother and Olivia stepped in immediately.

"Vivian! You're better than this, and should be there for your son. Why are you doing this?"

"I have nothing to live for. My friends are gone, so what's the point?"

"What about your son? Do you want him growing up knowing his mother was an alcoholic and takes pills and that that's okay to do? I'm just trying to help."

"What difference does it make? You know some of us are just too broken and damaged for you to help." Vivian screamed.

"Look, Vivian, that little boy cares about you. He wants you to be there for him as he is for you. Don't ruin this for him and make me call social services"

But Vivian would not even care to respond or to say anything that was remotely on the topic. All she said was, "Maybe it's time that you leave. I have business to take care of." Vivian said, as she popped another pill and took a long swig of beer.

Olivia stood there for a few moments more, and then backed away. When she came to the car, she had tears in her eyes. Elliot saw these and told her that if Vivian didn't want the help, she couldn't do anything. She felt defeated and again back at Sealview.

"Don't go there, Liv. We know she can't be helped because she doesn't want to, but don't go there back to Sealview. You are wanted Liv, and it's going to all work out."

"El, I feel like the little boy in there. He can't help his mother just like I couldn't."

"Serena and Vivian both ran from their problems and turned to alcohol. They did this, not you and not the little boy."

When they got back to the precinct, the captain and the group were dealing with this Devil's murder. They figured it out and made the arrest, but Olivia still couldn't get that little boy out of her mind. When she returned to the precinct, after making the arrest, she saw the little boy there.

"You were there this afternoon, right? At my house, trying to help my mom?" he said.

Olivia nodded and the little boy continued. "My name is Calvin, and my mom wanted me to give you this." Calvin said, handing her an envelope. She moved away from him and towards Elliot.

"What is it honey?" Elliot asked.

After perusing the document, Olivia said, "It's a temporary custody order for Calvin from Vivian."

"Liv, congratulations, now he can get the help he needs while his mom gets the help she needs."

"Hey buddy," Liv said, turning toward Calvin, "You're going to stay with me for a while. Well me and my family. See Detective Stabler over there, well he's my fiancée, and I live with him."

"Awesome, I'm so happy to be going with you. You rescued me from Vivian."

"Come on, let's get you on home and we can talk later about Vivian." Elliot said, and Olivia took Calvin, who was only twelve and led him to the car.

When they reached home, the kids wondered who it had been that was holding hands with Olivia.

"Guys, we want to introduce you to Calvin. He's going to be staying with us for a while." Elliot said.

"Hey Calvin, do you like macaroni and cheese? We have a ton. Would you like some?" Maureen asked.

Calvin nodded and went to eat with the others. Olivia and Elliot watched on and realized that at that moment in time, they had everything they wanted.

For the next few days, the Stablers tried to help Calvin fit in as best as they possibly could. They all saw a change in his behavior and actions and always told Olivia how grateful he was to her that she took him out of that awful house. He came home every day after school with Maureen and she told her parents that he's a great kid.

One day on the way home, Calvin told Maureen that he drew a picture for Olivia in his art class. Maureen told Olivia that he was very sweet and Olivia would love it. She told him of other times when the kids had done something for Olivia and made her feel like a part of the family. When Liv and El got home that evening, later than expected, dealing with this Devil's case, Maureen said Calvin had something for Olivia, and wanted to wait for her. But he had fallen asleep. Olivia smiled and brought him to his room that he shared with Dickie, and let him sleep.

The next morning Calvin was the first to awaken in the house and remembered that he didn't give Olivia her "gift" last night. He grabbed it out of his art folder and then went off to find her. She was downstairs with Elliot, talking about cases. Olivia saw him come in and told him that he had better go get ready for school before breakfast, and he chose that moment to give her the gift.

"Okay, mom, but before I go, here, I made you this in art yesterday." Calvin said as he handed her the sheet of construction paper. Liv smiled and hugged him, and then opened it. She saw a picture of her and Calvin drawn very nicely, and the name printed on the bottom "Calvin Benson". She gasped and said that it was beautiful.

"What's this for, buddy?" Olivia said, pulling him close.

"Mom, you rescued me and took me out of that hell hole." Calvin said, as he took off to his room to go get changed. Liv just stared at the sheet of paper, and held it to her heart. She had tears coming down, and turned toward Elliot. He took the photo, put it on the counter for a second, and then hugged her.

"We did the right thing, Liv, and we saved him from the craziness of that house. It's okay."

"El, I'm his savior. I never thought I'd be one."

"You are a savior to him and me and my family. We all love you, and I can't wait to call you my wife!" Elliot said as he kissed her. She kissed him back, but the kiss was short lived as they heard Eli yell and say that Daddy wasn't supposed to kiss Livie. They laughed and went to help their children get ready as well as get ready themselves. They dropped the kids off first, and then they went to work feeling happy.

They finally found the Devil's rapist that had done this crazy deed. He had misguided the police, and when they were able to attach him to the murder and the rape, they arrested him. Olivia and Elliot felt good that this rapist was behind bars, and they wanted to celebrate. When they got back to the precinct, after making the arrest, Olivia saw Calvin there, and immediately went to him.

"Calvin, what happened?"

"I wanted to see you." Calvin said, and Olivia just hugged him closely. She then was about to bring him home, when none other than Vivian walked through the door. Olivia heard Calvin scream, and held him tighter.

"Calvin, honey, it's time to go. The judge said I can have you back, now let's go." Vivian said, as she pulled him off of Olivia. Olivia held on, but knew that she couldn't do anything to stop her. She had a court order. But Calvin got free of the lawyer's and his mother's hands, and ran back to Olivia.

"Don't let them take me. You know what she'll do to me. Please, Olivia? Olivia!" he screamed, as he was again pulled off. She kept saying that it was okay, but her heart was breaking. Elliot came over, and held her close. He had felt that when Kathy tried to take his kids away, and felt anger at Vivian.

"Liv, we can fight this. I'll get Casey on it. We'll get him back!"

"El, the lawyer had a court order. She apparently sobered up and he's going with her. What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, it's all her fault." El said, as he held on to Olivia closely. He knew she was devastated about this and he was too. He loved Calvin. They had to get him back.

During the next few weeks, Olivia was okay. She missed Calvin, but couldn't do much about that. Casey had tried, but everything was refuted because it's the mother's responsibility. Olivia was upset about not having Calvin, but if Vivian was better, she had to believe that he was okay. Elliot tried to distract her with getting the wedding details situated, and that worked for a while, but nothing could escape this feeling inside of her that Calvin was missing from her family. She felt him missing from her heart and the pain was too much to bear.

Calvin had tried to contact Olivia, but Vivian cut off all of his contact from her by taking away his phone and computer privileges. He knew he had to get back to her, but how was the question. Vivian tried to make him forget Olivia, by every time he would scream out for Olivia, she'd beat him. He was heavily bruised inside and out, and she just kept the punches coming, even after he'd shut up. He was to blame for her lot in life according to her thinking. He knew that he had to be strong. He had to be strong like Olivia was.

Olivia woke up one night with a nightmare about Calvin. In her nightmare, Vivian was beating him and yelling at him. She was being so cruel to her own son. Elliot tried to tell her that it was just a dream, but Olivia knew better. Olivia felt like something was happening. She tried to go look for them at Vivian's old house, but they had moved somewhere. She had found out from the next door neighbor, who told her that the woman who lived there packed up and moved out of state. This was devastating for Olivia, but she had to believe that Calvin was okay.

Once when Vivian was drunk and passed out, Calvin snuck her phone away and went into the closet. This was his room now, and he hated it. He needed to get out. He knew who he was going to call, and he called Olivia. When he called Olivia, she was at the precinct, speaking with Don about her intuitions about Calvin.

"I'm telling you Don, something's off and I intend to find out what it is. Vivian's hurting him, and I know he was only mine for a few weeks, but I started to feel like he was my own son. He loved the kids and El, and we could've been a family."

"Liv, you don't think she would do anything to him? She's his own mother. She would never hurt her own son."

Liv held up a finger, as she felt her phone ringing.

"Benson", Liv said.

"Olivia?" Calvin said on the other line.

"Calvin, honey, is that you?" Olivia said, mouthing to Don to get Elliot. Elliot came walking in the office and sat next to Liv, taking her hand. He had been told that Calvin was on the phone, and Olivia needed his support.

"It's me, mom, I miss you", Calvin said.

"Honey, I miss you too." Liv said, letting the tears fall.

"I- I -", Calvin started to say, when the door opened and Olivia heard a scream as loud as thunder.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THE PHONE!?" Vivian said and slapped Calvin.

"Well, I gotta go, detective. My son deserves a lesson!" Vivian said into the phone and Olivia was scared.

"Okay, Don, I know I'm not crazy now. He's hurting and she's beating him and god knows what else she's doing. We gotta find him!" Olivia said, before turning into Elliot's open arms. He held her close.

"Okay, here's what we do. We wait till he tries again, and then we find out more information. Now he only will talk to you, Liv, so just sleep in the cribs."

"I'll call Maureen and have her babysit tonight, baby. I'm not leaving you." Elliot said, kissing her head.

They walked out of the office, and the others were there. Amanda said, "What's up guys, planning the wedding yet?"

"A little, but do you guys remembers Calvin Arliss?" Elliot asked.

"Was he the little boy with you guys last month?" Nick asked.

"Yea, he was taken back to his mother, and she's hurting him. Liv just heard it on the call that he did. It was his first chance to call, since every other time he's tried; she caught him and beat him. We're going to find him!" Don said. Then he gave out orders for the others to do research and find out more about Vivian's whereabouts. Olivia and Elliot just sat there, hoping and praying that last phone call wasn't Calvin's last.

At around nine that night, Calvin tried again. This time he told his mother that he was going to the gas station to get something to drink and use the bathroom, like he had done several times. She gave him money and told him what to buy for her, which was the booze. When he realized that he wasn't old enough, he just said okay, and ran. This was his opportunity. He could get the beer another time. He went into the gas station and asked the owner where the phone was. The cashier pointed towards the back, and he ran to it, putting the change in, checking his surroundings and then called Olivia.

"Benson?" Liv answered on the first ring.

"Mom?" Calvin said.

"Calvin, honey, where are you, are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"I'm okay, I guess, my shoulder hurts though from her beatings, but I'll be fine. I'm in the lower east side. We live in a ….." Calvin said, as he heard that chilling voice behind him.

"SERIOUSLY? YOU DIDN'T COME HERE TO GET STUFF FOR YOU, DID YOU? YOU CAME HERE TO CALL OLIVIA?" Vivian said, as she grabbed the phone, hung it up, and slapped Calvin.

"Mom, you've lost it. I'm your son. I'm trying to get help."

"No one can help me, not even you. You want to be with Olivia; well you are never going to be, because it's not going to be much longer before I kill you." Vivian said.

Calvin hung his head and began to cry. He had to get to Olivia some way, and looked up at the cashier. He pleaded with his eyes, to help, and once the cashier made a move, Vivian saw him and took out her gun and shot him. Then she took off with Calvin and ran, yelling at him. T

Meanwhile Liv was getting more and more worried. Calvin did try to contact her, told her where they were staying, but then Vivian found him again, and started beating him. She knew this to be true. She grabbed her keys, and headed towards the door.

"Liv, where do you think you are going?" Elliot asked.

"El, I'm not going to sit and wait. Plus, he's out there, and hurting and hope to God, not dead. He's our son, and he needs me!", Liv said.

"Olivia, we can do this together, and he's still alive. I'm sure of it."

"Guys, shots fired at the Gas station on East Houston Street on the opposite end of the town."

"OH MY GOD!", Olivia ran out of the room, and got into the car. Elliot drove her to the gas station, and the two witnesses told them what they saw and where they saw the woman go. They said that the little boy looked scared for his life. They traced the tracks and found out where they had been staying. It was an alleyway, and the only way Olivia recognized who the people in that alley were was by the yelling. She had heard Vivian yelling.

"Vivian, stop! He doesn't deserve this." Olivia said.

"NO! HE'S MY SON! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, HUH, DETECTIVE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE NOT WANTED BY YOUR OWN CHILD?" Vivian screamed, and pointed her gun toward Olivia.

"No, momma!" Calvin said, at the same time as El said, "Liv?"

"You little runt will never see your precious Olivia again. Say goodbye, Calvin." Vivian said. Vivian fired her gun, but since she was drunk, and missed and it hit the wall and fell. Elliot grabbed her before anything could be done more, and arrested her, throwing her to the other cops that had arrived. Calvin was in Olivia's arms at the sound of the gunshot, hoping and praying that she was okay. She held him close and began crying herself. Elliot came back and held Olivia close and Calvin.

"Liv, I was so scared when I saw the gun and she fired at you. I wasn't going to lose you before my life even started with you. God I love you,", Elliot said, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, El, I was scared to, but I saw how drunk she was and knew she would miss. I knew it would be okay!", Olivia

"Mom, when she had me, she beat me, and tortured me because I had you on my mind. But I didn't care. You were always on my mind. You are my mom and now I feel like I'm home."

"Its okay buddy, I'm glad you did. You led me right to you and I'm so glad that you're okay.", Olivia said through her tears.

"Let's go home guys!", Elliot said, and held Olivia close to his side. They walked towards the cars and hopped in theirs and headed back to Manhattan. Olivia kept looking backwards towards Calvin, just wanting to make sure that he was really there. El held her hand the entire way home and kept telling her that it was real and everything was okay.

Once they got back to the precinct, it was late, and the captain told them that they would get his statement in the morning. He needed his rest and to heal. Liv brought him home and he was welcomed back with open arms from Elliot's kids. Liv couldn't stop crying because this was her son that had finally come home.

"Calvin, I love you. When you first called, I knew something was wrong. Then when you called the second time, I had to come find you. When we did, I saw the look of relief in your eyes and that's when I knew you were okay. I love you so much."

"I love you mom. She made it hard for me, but I don't want my life to always be about booze and pills and what not. I want family, and that's what I have when I'm with you. I love you." Calvin said, as he hugged his mom, before going off to play video games with Dickie.

"I can't believe he's home for good. He came home with every fighting power that he had and I can't believe it", Olivia said to her fiancée, whom she felt come up behind her.

"He's back baby, and now we can focus on us and our wedding. I think it's about time something positive happened to this family!", Elliot said.

"You're right El, and I can't wait to be Mrs. Stabler. I love you so much!", Olivia said.

"I love you to, sweetie!", Elliot said as he kissed her. After the kiss, they moved to the living room with the family, and watched their kids play and have fun. This is what their family was supposed to be like. This was the Stablers.

_**A/N: This was the chapter that for me was a bit difficult to write, so I hope you like it. Calvin's home and everyone are happy. It's perfect for everyone. Next up, is wedding planning and figuring out everything about the wedding. Who's going to be in the wedding? Who's going to be the maid of honor and best man? Most importantly for Liv, her true father will walk her down the aisle. She's asking him to do so in the next chapter. This upcoming chapter will probably need tissues. Read and review please. Thanks to those who have done so, and keep it up. It boosts my confidence with this story!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: If Not For You

Elliot and Olivia were at Elliot's apartment relaxing after the trial and everything that had just occurred with Vivian and Calvin. It was around ten at night, and they were watching the news together. The Captain had given them the weekend off, and it was perfect for them to get some much needed rest. Liv constantly stared at her ring, remembering exactly how he proposed a few weeks ago, and smiled. She was going to be Mrs. Elliot Stabler, for once and for all. She thought of everything she knew because of Elliot, and that's when she sat up from her laying position on the sofa and looked right into his eyes. Since she had been laying on him, he watched her moving around the sofa, until she was in a seated position. His eyes were focused on her every move and he watched as tears began to form in hers. He wiped them away and pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing, just thinking of everything I have now in my life and how one person changed all of that. That was you. Think it about it El, if not for you, I'd still be in my apartment, agonizing over why I let Harris do that to me, or I wouldn't have my family, my son, or this panorama love that I can't get enough of. I would be basically in a room without a view. You make me see the colors that I contain and help me to realize that I am wonderful and amazing. But none of that would be possible, any of it, without you."

Elliot smiled. He knew that nothing could be bothering her, because everything was perfect. Then when she told him that she wouldn't be anything without him, he knew that their love was perfect.

"Liv, I feel the same way about you. I had always known that there was something special about you, and I felt something special for you. But I hid it given the circumstances that I was in, and then when Kathy and I got divorced, I felt free. I could finally just be myself without any doubt or care as to what anyone else thought. I was free to show you how I feel. I love you Liv, and that'll never change. You are the one that showed me and my kids a better life, and for that I'll always be grateful. You reached out your hand and showed me what I can be. I was locked up inside, thinking that everything had to be a certain way, but then I saw the light, and was a brand new man. You did that for me. If not for you, I'd still be unhappy and just mad all the time, and only focused on my kids. Now I am focused on the kids, but my priorities have changed and now I am focused on you and us. You turned my life around."

Olivia smiled, and pulled Elliot close for another kiss, but it was shortened by the "ewes", they heard from the stairwell. They looked up and saw Eli and Calvin staring at them.

"Guys, what are you doing out of bed. Its way past your bed times and you guys has school tomorrow." Elliot said.

"We just wanted to be with you guys. It's scary up there." Calvin said, shaking a bit.

"Yea, there's monstas in our room dad!" Eli screamed and they both came running down the stairs.

"Alright you guys, come on, get up here, and relax, okay?" Liv said.

Calvin snuggled up to Olivia, and Eli snuggled up to his father. Liv smiled at Elliot, and held Calvin close. Within a few minutes, everyone was sleeping and it was quiet. That is, until Calvin woke up screaming about two hours later with a nightmare. Liv and El had gone into their bedrooms, leaving the children in the living room, thinking that they were just down the hall and they would be okay. But Calvin wasn't okay. Elliot and Olivia both ran into the living room and attended to their son. Elliot decided to move Eli back in his room, and then return to help Liv with Calvin.

"Momma! No, don't hurt her!" Calvin screamed.

"Calvin, it's okay buddy! I'm right here, momma's here." Olivia said.

"Momma, did she get you too?" Calvin asked, looking at his mother, making sure she was okay.

"No baby, remember, she's locked up and that's how it's going to be for a long time!" Olivia said, pulling him close.

"Momma's right, Calvin, Vivian won't ever come back again." Elliot said, walking into the room.

"But she hurt me so many times, and the beatings are so engraved in my head. I don't know how I'm going to forget them!" Calvin said, closing his eyes. But he only saw his worst nightmare in front of him, and shook his head to try and clear away those thoughts.

Elliot looked at Olivia, and knew she was feeling a sense of anger and sadness. Anger towards Vivian for doing whatever she did to Calvin and sadness for Calvin because he was still getting over this. He went around to the back side of her, and held her close.

"Hey listen, Momma was hurt not too long ago by someone just like Vivian, only worse, and the entire family was there to help her through it. We will get you through this Calvin, because that's what families do. You can talk to any one of us about it, and we will be there for you. You're going to get through this." Elliot said. Olivia looked at him, and tried to refrain him from saying what he had said in the beginning part of his little speech, but then realized that her fiancée knew what he was talking about and let him finish.

"You're right Dad; I guess I just have to have time to get over all of those hateful things that she did to me. Gosh, if not for you guys, I'd still be living with her, and feeling no lightness or sunlight coming through. I'd be in complete darkness." Calvin said, as he hugged his parents and went back to bed. Olivia and Elliot just sat there, as they watched Calvin go back up the stairs and then headed off to bed themselves.

This week was the pinnacle week in the entire wedding preparations process. This week Olivia and Elliot had many important meetings to attend to. So first thing the next morning, they got up, got the kids to school, and then headed to work. They needed to talk to Don and the others about everything with the wedding. Walking into the precinct, Liv and El shared one last kiss, and then headed to their desks.

When they began their work, Liv and Elliot were working on something else, their wedding plans. They had to get everything together. Elliot called the church, and Liv called the banquet hall a few blocks away from the church. The church that they were using was St. Bartholomew and the Banquet hall was called Bridgewaters. When the church agreed to the date that they had talked about, which was Valentine's Day, the banquet hall had booked them for that date. It was going to be romantic and beautiful, and Liv told them that they would call them later with details on how she wanted this day to look.

"Well we got the church and the hall, I'd say, we're right on target Liv." Elliot said.

"Yea, now I have to find a gown and bridesmaid's dresses and choose my bridesmaids and maid of honor and ask Don to bring me down the aisle…." Liv started listing things to do, and Elliot saw her nerves.

"Whoa, breathe honey, everything's going to be fine! Let's go talk to Don now, and together."

"Yea, here goes nothing." Olivia said, and they walked together, hand in hand to Don's office. When they entered, Don looked up and saw those holding hands and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Don asked.

"Well, since the others had told us that they can handle the cases today, we have been putting things down for the wedding, and we need to get your approval and acceptance of a very important role.", Elliot said. Don nodded, and that's when Olivia spoke up.

"Don, I've seen you as my dad since everything has started and then when my mom died, I don't have anyone to share the experience with. Well, here goes nothing. Will you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?" Olivia said.

Don looked stunned. He looked down at his desk, and then looked up at Liv and El. He had tears in his eyes, and then tried to speak. At first, he couldn't, but then he knew she was waiting for answer, so he responded.

"Liv, I'd love to walk you down the aisle. You are going to make such a beautiful bride, and this man here sure is the lucky one. If not for you, we'd all be a little miserable."

"Thank you captain." Liv said, hugging Don and then walking out with Elliot close behind.

"Uh, El, could you stay back a minute?" Don said.

El nodded, and watched Olivia return to her desk. Then he said, "What's up?"

"Look, I don't want to sound harsh or anything, but you hurt her, and you're finished in the 416. I won't even think twice when it comes to firing you, if something does happen."

"Captain, I promise you that you won't have to worry about anything. I will take care of Olivia, the family, and everything will be fine. I will not let you down."

The captain nodded, and Elliot left the office. When he returned to his desk, he noticed that Liv was bent over her list of women she may want in the wedding. He smiled, and rubbed her shoulders. Then he said, "You'll pick the right ones, Liv, I just know it."

"El, about the wedding, will you please ask Simon to participate in your groom's party? He has to be there, and I want everything to be perfect."

"Whatever you want baby, remember none of this would ever be happening, if not for you. If you want Simon in the wedding party, you got it."

"Now, to narrow down the bridesmaids list. I have Alex, Amanda, Casey, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Melinda."

"That sounds good enough to me, honey. Who do you want to be your maid of honor?"

"Honestly, Melinda. She's been there through everything and I need her with me."

"That's perfect baby, I was going to ask Fin. You know that's a good way to bring up the fact that they are secretly dating."

"EL!" Liv said and slapped her fiancée. She then called down to Melinda's office and waited for her to pick up. Once she did, they started talking first, and then Liv asked.

"Hey Mel, I've got a question for you." Olivia said.

"Okay, Liv, if it's about the case. I told Fin and Amanda everything earlier. You are calling to check up?"

"Nah, I trust them, but I'm working on wedding details, and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

"Really, Liv, that sounds great!" Melinda said, and she began talking details with Olivia. Olivia tried her best to answer those questions, but said that she would get back to her with more information and plans.

Meanwhile, El saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask Fin to be his best man.

"Fin, old boy, got a minute?"

"Who you calling' old, Stabler?" Fin said, and turned.

"You! Haha, anyway, man I've got something very important to talk to you about."

"Yea, I know you and Liv are going over wedding details. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"Okay, be my best man!" Elliot said, and Fin's jaw dropped.

"Really! That's sure is a sweet thing to ask, and of course I'll do It.", Fin said. They shook hands and he told Munch and Nick that they were groomsmen. Munch was mad because he wanted to be the best man, but was happy for Liv and El. He then said that his other men were his two sons, and then two guys he knew very well from the force. He was happy with his decisions and went to go call them. Everyone agreed and was happy that dear old Stabler was finally marrying the woman of his dreams.

Liv had gone to ask Alex and Casey in the courthouse during the lunch hour. She found them eating together, and talking. When they saw her walk up, they waved to her and pulled another chair up for her.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Casey said.

"Hey guys, um, just doing wedding details. I'm behind a bit, but I'm catching up."

"Oh, and is El helping or is he just letting you do all the work?", Alex asked, knowing full too well that when it came to work, Elliot Stabler, was not much of help with details.

"No, he's actually helping. He already chose his groomsmen and I'm still in the process of choosing my bridesmaids."

"Well, I'm sure whoever you choose, will be great." Alex said.

"I'm guessing Melinda's your maid of honor?" Casey said.

"Yea and you guys are bridesmaids. Is that okay?" Liv said.

"What! Yes, that's perfect, and I know going to love the dress." Alex said, and Casey agreed. They hugged and Liv left. She knew the girls at home would agree, and everyone would be happy.

When she got back to the precinct, she asked Amanda, who immediately agreed and she had all her maids. Everyone was going to look gorgeous in their dresses and tuxes, and it was going to be a night to remember.

The next thing on the agenda for the wedding was the dress, but Liv wanted to wait until the next day, because she could not take any more decisions. She had a huge headache, and just wanted to go home, curl up to Elliot, and relax. She was getting very stressed out. Elliot saw this and really wanted to take her fears and her worries away. He held out his hand for Olivia, who was trying to get things together at her desk, and she graciously took it. She walked over and sat on his lap.

"Honey, let's call it a night, huh? We've been busy planning all day, and we need time to relax. Cragen has already told me to take you home twice now, and I think I'm going to do just that. Let's go home, I'll get you so relaxed there, with some hot herbal tea, and a massage to your shoulders, and you'll be fine."

"Honey, we still have so much work to do. I just don't know if I'll get it done."

"We're in this together, honey, and we will get it done. Let's go home and relax."

Olivia nodded, and went to grab her purse and then waited for El. He grabbed his coat, and led her out of the door. When they got home, El fixed her some hot tea, and then fixed her a bubble bath. He told her to go relax in the tub, while he checks on the kids. After the bath, El massaged her shoulders and she instantly felt all of the tension she had been holding ease out of her. He began to feel the muscles in her relaxing and knew that this was good for her.

"I'm sorry El that I got so stressed out over the wedding details. I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be perfect, Liv, and we'll be married soon enough. Don't you worry, we can relax soon enough. But honey, if you need help with something with the wedding, just ask and you can get help from me. I'm here for you, and only you. I wouldn't be who I was today if not for you, and I couldn't be happier."

"I love you El, so much!" Olivia said.

"I love you.", Elliot said, and pulled Olivia close for a short, but sweet kiss and then held her close.

"El, tomorrow, Alex, Casey, Maureen, and I are going dress shopping, so can you tell Cragen that I'll be in later. Amanda said she'd take the cases, and you'll be there to help."

"Liv, you've earned a day to yourself and yes, I will tell Cragen." Elliot said, as they were getting ready for bed. They tucked the children in, told them all how much they loved them, and then went to bed themselves.

Dress shopping day was finally here, and Olivia couldn't wait. She was being picked up by Maureen at nine, and then Casey and Alex were meeting them at Kleinfelds. Maureen had told her mother that there would be no other place that they needed to look, because Kleinfelds had it all. They already had scheduled an appointment, and knew that the experience was going to be one that no one would forget.

"Welcome to Kleinfelds. I'm Debbie, and I'll be your consultant." Debbie said.

"Well, I'm Olivia, the bride, and these are my bridesmaids and my maid of honor. That's Alex, Casey, Maureen, who's also my stepdaughter, and Melinda, the maid of honor."

"And what are we looking for?" Debbie asked.

"I'm looking for a gown that's simple and elegant and chic. I want it to be perfect for the church and the reception hall."

They brought back a few dresses by Mizrahi, and Lazarro, but nothing really seemed to wow Olivia or the girls. Then Maureen spotted the dress out of the corner of her eye. She saw a simple, elegant lace gown that with the beaded belt that Debbie had pulled, it would work perfectly. Maureen told the girls and they agreed, and Melinda decided to bring it back to them. When she did, Olivia's jaw dropped and she knew this was the one. When she put it on, Olivia had tears in her eyes and Debbie knew it was the one. She instantly grabbed a veil that was perfect with the dress and placed it on Olivia's head and jacked her up. It was perfect.

When Olivia walked out, the girls all had tears in their eyes and said "That's it, now that's the one."

"You guys, I think this is it. Yes!" Olivia screamed.

It was a beautiful moment. Then Olivia revealed that it was perfect and said yes to the dress. It was amazing.

Everyone got lunch after that and then went looking for the bridesmaids dresses. They again shopped at one store that had a Leila Rose gown that had a bit of lace at the neckline and then satin all the way down. She found in a beautiful eggplant color and that just exuded the feel that was the fit for the wedding. The girls all loved the dress because it was beautiful and elegant. It was perfect for the wedding and they all said yes to the dress. It was a great day for all.

Alex and Casey brought Liv back to the precinct, because Maureen had some things to do and Melinda had to get back to the lab. They all needed to get the work done that was left for them and Liv wanted to show Amanda the dress. When she walked in the precinct, she was instantly pulled into the pit by her fiancée. Elliot kissed her for a few minutes, and Olivia loved it. She kissed him back with every passionate fiber she had.

"I missed you today", Elliot got out after the kiss.

"I missed you to baby. I can't wait to be your wife." Olivia said.

He kissed her again, and everything was perfect. They kissed for a few more moments, and then straightened themselves out and left the pit. Their lives were going to be perfection and this was just the beginning. Olivia knew this was the right time to tell Elliot her true feelings. He had been telling her that she was the one that rescued him, when in fact, he rescued her.

"El, I wouldn't be here right now, if not for you. I would still be lost in a world that seemed dreary and cold. I'd still be fighting and dealing with every bit of my fiber to get justice, and I will always do that. But never with such an intent reason did I have to fight. Yes, I fought for women because of what happened to my mother, but it all didn't make sense without you. Everything, the traveling, the talking with victims, the finding perps, and finding truths would mean nothing to me without the love you have for me."

Elliot smiled, and felt for the first time that he belonged here. This was the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life. This was the woman that God put on earth to shake his world and make him realize the true meaning of life. He looked up with tears in his eyes and opened his heart to his fiancée.

"Liv, you make me a better person. My home would just be four rooms without a view, maybe with a window to bring in the bright sunrise, but that's it. You brought that together. You showed my family the light! This is all because of you. You came into my life and my kids' life like a world-wind and made us all feel alive again. We were awakened and now we are beaming."

They kissed one last time and everything felt right. They returned to their desks, and worked on their cases, but still had every word that was just said to each other ringing in their ears. It was all very beautiful and a perfect moment for the couple.

_**A/N: Well, what'd ya think? I wanted to make Melinda the MOH, because I think she's the perfect candidate. I do not own Debbie; she's the property of Kleinfelds Bridal and Say Yes to the Dress. Read and Reviews are welcome and important to me. Thanks for reading my story. It truly means a lot to me that you all like and enjoy my writing. Anyway, thanks and read on! Next up is the wedding and reception. Read on and happy reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Will, I Am, I Can, I Have, and I Do

Olivia and Elliot were getting married this week. Every last minute detail had to be put together and everything was going to be wonderful. Everyone in the squad felt the love that these two shared, and to all of them, it was time. Even Amanda and Nick felt the love between these two detectives, and saw it every day at work. They knew they belonged together. Before all the festivities began, Don had the idea of throwing a small party for the couple, as a pre-wedding bash. It was the night before the wedding, during the rehearsal dinner. Everyone from the precinct had been invited, and even the kids. At the party, everyone was having a festive and fun time, when toasts began. Munch was first.

"You know, I've seen these two kinds of fall in love at work, and it's quite the love story. Think about our places in the squad as it is, and you'll understand my next statement. Olivia is the heart and soul of the squad. Fin is the pancreas, and the Captain is the head. Me, I'm the stomach, and of course Elliot is the fist. Amanda is the arm, always there to lend a hand, and Nick is the foot. He loves kicking around, and joking. You all understand where I am coming from, Olivia's the soft and Elliot is the hard. The juxtapositions of you guys' outlook on life and cases make you closer and stronger as a couple, and I couldn't be prouder that I was here to witness your love."

Everyone was laughing, and Elliot took Olivia's hand, during that speech. She scooted her chair over towards him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Olivia knew Munch was right, in his own twisted way. Their opposition made them stronger as a unit and as a couple.

Fin started his speech right after, hoping to get more sentimental than his ex-partner. "Alright Munchie, enough of your conspiracy theories, but man, you could say your biggest one came true. Munch always knew you'd get together, and so did everyone else. I'm glad to be standing with you guys and watching your love prevail over all evil. You know, I still don't forgive myself for what I let happen a while back to Olivia, and that feeling will never go away, but I realize that she had us to help her through it all and that is all that matters. Elliot, you did it man! You finally let Olivia know exactly how you feel. Boy, that day when you told the team that you guys were dating was a joyous moment for me, knowing that I had the privilege of watching love form. I'm proud to be your best man El, and Liv, you've finally lived your dreams and everything we ever talked about. Congratulations, you too."

Olivia smiled, and hugged Fin and El shook his hand. Before seeing who was next, Elliot couldn't hold it in much longer and kissed Olivia, with everyone looking on. He didn't care; this was a moment where everyone else disappeared. No one told them to get a room, because they just watched the love unfold. After the kiss, Amanda started her speech for the happy couple.

"When I first came to the precinct, I had idolized Olivia for quite some time, and then got to actually know her. You're an amazing person, Liv, and I respect you fully. Then I met Elliot and he was a great guy. I then realized that you all were very happy and it was a beautiful site for me to see. I wish you guys the very best."

"Oh boy, when I first came to the precinct, I was scared. Then I met the kindest person one could ever meet here, and that was Olivia. She is an amazing woman, and El, you are damned lucky to have her. I am so proud that I got to see you guys' love first hand, and realize what incredible people you both are.", Nick said.

"I've watched these two since the beginning and never understood why Cragen put Olivia and Elliot together. Now I understand it completely. You guys balance each other out, and have shown us all how to fully love your job, as well as your team and your family. Elliot and Olivia, you guys is an amazing couple and no one can hold a candle with you. It's a perfect love, and you all have that. I love you." Melinda said.

When Maureen stood up, as cueing the other kids, Elliot started tearing up. Liv wiped her thumb across his cheek, and smiled at him. He took her hand, and held it tightly.

"When Dad first told us that he and our mom weren't getting back together, we were all saddened. Even though she was crazy, we never really wanted you guys to split up. Then we saw Olivia with Dad, and realized that she belonged in our family. We truly are happy that we all are gaining a wonderful, kind and generous person in our lives. We've even added to the family, and he's just like Olivia. He's a special little boy, and we love him. We love you guys fully, and we want you guys to be happy." Maureen said, with the others smiling and nodding. Liv and El were both in tears of joy and gave their children a huge hug.

"Last but not least, I want to close the toasts with my own thoughts. When Olivia Benson first came in to the precinct, I was blown away at her strength in her heart. She showed passion, conviction, and care for the victims like no one else showed. Then once we learned where that passion came from, we were astounded to say the least. I partnered her with the strong-headed, hard-hitting Stabler because I thought it was going to be a good balance. We saw their love story unfold. We just waited for them to finally come around. I spent hours talking with you, Liv, and you as well Elliot, consoling each one of you, telling you guys that you needed to come forth with your feelings. You finally did, and I couldn't be prouder of you than I am right now. I'm proud to say that I'm walking down the aisle tomorrow with my daughter, and my son is getting the woman he's always dreamed of. Congratulations, Olivia and Elliot, may your lives be filled with happiness, love, and pure joy." This was the captain's speech and he had everyone in the room teary-eyed. He even started crying himself, but these were tears of joy. It was going to be a great day, the next day.

Keeping with the tradition of all weddings that the bride isn't supposed to see the groom, 24 hours before the ceremony, Olivia and the girls had a big sleepover at Olivia's old apartment that was now Maureen's and Elliot went back to his house with the boys. The girls chatted all night and drank a little wine. Laughter and giggling could be heard through the building, and one could only hear pure joy.

"Liv, I never got to say this at the dinner, but I'm truly proud to be calling you my mom. In every sense of the word, even though you never gave birth to me, you are my mother. It means a lot to me, since my incident. You've seen the storm clouds in my eyes, and helped me through it. You are an excellent person and a wonderful lover for my dad." Kathleen said, before she went to bed.

"Thank you Kathleen that means a lot to Me.", Olivia said. She went to bed feeling happy, and grateful that she had the SVU family, El's kids, and Elliot, the man she's always dreamed about.

The next day was the big day! Olivia was up very early, and immediately knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to call Elliot, just to talk to him.

"El?" Liv said.

"Liv, you okay baby?" Elliot asked, not knowing the reason for the call, and hoping everything was okay.

"Yes, El, everything's fine. We're just getting up and I wanted to talk to you."

"OH, I see, but baby, I'll be seeing you in a few hours. Then we'll be together forever, and that will never change."

"I love you El, so much!" Liv said, and waited for his reply.

"I love you too baby, see you at the altar!" El said, before he hung up.

When every girl got up, everyone got themselves together, and then got their makeup done by one of Olivia's favorite make-up artists, Collier Strong, who was from L'Oreal Paris. He used a soft glamour look on all of the girls, and pumped up the volume a little on Olivia. Then, the hair dresser came from Premier Tillie, a local hair salon that Olivia loved, and did all of their hair, except for Olivia in side sweep ponytail, that was curly. Olivia's hair was done up in a bun, and then the veil was added. The last thing that she had to get done was the dress fitting one last time, and it was perfect. Everything was beautiful, and Liv even started getting teary-eyed before she hit the limo. Melinda kept saying that this was the right thing, and that everything would be fine. Olivia's dreams were finally coming true.

When it was time, the girls took their places next to the groomsmen and sauntered down the aisle, to a simple piano medley. Elliot smiled and winked at his girls, when he saw how beautiful they were. Then Calvin came down the aisle with the sign that read "Here comes the Bride", and smiled. He knew that this was the moment that they had been waiting for and inhaled deeply. He heard the pianist play the Here Comes the Bride march, and closed his eyes for a split second. The doors opened, and there stood Don and Olivia smiling. They began their walk towards Elliot and he was crying. It was a beautiful moment to witness.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest said.

"I do", Don said, as kissed his daughter. He whispered "I love you", in her ear and she whispered it back before taking Elliot's hand and producing one big smile.

The ceremony was a traditional Catholic ceremony, with a mass, and then the actual wedding part. When it came time for the vows, the priest said.

"Elliot and Olivia have opted to write their own vows and profess their love to one another."

"Liv, when we first met, everything clicked. I knew from that moment that something was very special about you. You were the one for me. I just had never approached my feelings at the time because I couldn't. Then when everything with that was said and done, and we finally professed our love for one another, it was magical. I saw every question in your eyes. Will I promise to be your best friend? I will forever, my love. Am I here with you until the end? You know the answer to that is I am and will always be. Can I be sure I've been waiting for you? Olivia, I've waited for someone like you to come around and make me happy again and that was you. Lastly, Did I say my love was true? Liv, I do say that every day. We will be together and stand together forever. I love you Liv, forever, and so this is my promise to you. I promise to cherish you every day in sickness and in health for as long as I shall live. You are the one for me."

Elliot had been crying throughout his speech and watched as Olivia wiped her thumb across his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed it after he was done. When he looked up, Olivia also had tears in her eyes. They smiled at each other and Olivia began her affirmation of love for Elliot.

"Elliot, when we first met, I'd admit, I always thought you were sexy as hell, but I couldn't ever see myself with someone like you because of your temper. Then I was the one that saw your other side, and I fell in love hard. Everyone told me you were meant for me, but since the situation was different, I thought that there would never be a chance. When you did take the chance and told me you loved me for the first time at the precinct, I was shocked. Then I realized that everything I'd ever hoped for finally was coming true. I had an incredible guy, his kids, who are amazing, and my son, Calvin, back in my life and that made me feel on top of the world. When you proposed, it felt as if I'd died and gone to heaven. You were my saving grace. If I didn't have you, I really don't know where I'd be. I know the time will disappear, but my love will always be here. We stand on solid rock forever. I will promise to be your best friend, and love you till the end. I am here forever. I am sure that this is the moment that I've been waiting for. My love for you and you will be with me forever and ever. This is my promise to you, forever and I will cherish you all the days of my life."

The preacher said "By the power vested in me, by God, and by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband in wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Elliot moved in closer and Olivia smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her lips passionately. They didn't want to end the kiss, but they knew after a short period of time that they had to. So, Liv and El broke apart and turned towards the audience, and the priest announced that this was the new and improved "Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler!", and they sauntered down the aisle. They let everyone gather in the back of the church, to congratulate the couple before heading down to the reception.

When they got in the limo, heading to Bridgewaters, Liv and Elliot kissed. They didn't care what was going at that time, it was just them. They were disheveled a bit when they got out of the limo, but they didn't care. The others had figured out what was going on, and celebrated their love. The dinner was eaten and the dances were danced, and then the toasts. Melinda, Maureen, Calvin, Don, and Dickie were the toasters, and then Elliot made a toast to his wife.

"Well, I guess the maid of honor will begin the toasts. Guys you are the best there is in the department and no one can touch you. We all love you and cherish you every day, and you make us want to be at work. Cases may come and go, but the love that will last through anything we go through will be stronger than ever. Congratulations, Olivia and Elliot, you deserve all the best."

"Well let's just say my dad and my mom were not the perfect couple. We knew at some point that something would happen. Then Olivia came into our lives and made us all feel alive again. We were happier, and getting better as a family. Then my dad told us that Olivia and he were going to be together and I was over the moon excited. She's my mom and I love her. Congratulations Mom and Dad. I love you." Maureen said, getting emotional. Elliot began crying and Liv just held him close. Then Liv turned to see who was toasting next and saw that it was Calvin, and started crying herself.

"Well most of you don't know my story, and so I'm going to tell it. Hopefully I can without tears, but no promises are being made. My life didn't start out that great. I was with an angry mother who didn't care much about me. She only cared about her next drink or next pill. It was hard for me to watch her go through that. Then one day when my aunt died, we found Olivia, and as much as she tried to help my mom, she couldn't. Vivian then gave my mom, Olivia, sole custody of me for a few weeks. It was the best time of my life. I love her so much. Then Vivian came back and I had to go with her. I was miserable the whole time. It was terrible. I found a way to contact Olivia and finally I was back with her. Then my life turned around and now I'm a Stabler, and couldn't be prouder. I love you mom, and I'm glad that you found happiness in Elliot." Calvin said, through tears. Liv got up from her seat, and hugged Calvin tightly.

When Liv returned to her table with Elliot, Dickie started his, which was a change in plans, but Don had told him that he was going to be last, so Dickie just decided to go after Calvin.

"My dad and I sort of see eye to eye. But we always saw eye to eye when it came to Olivia. She was our rock that pushed us back together as a family. When my mom decided to go nuts and start sleeping with other men, I was hurt, but I knew Dad would end up with Olivia and he has. Liv and Dad, you've touched us kids all and made us feel like we are part of your family. We all love you, and can't wait to be a family together, once and for all."

Then Don got up, and went to start his speech, but he couldn't. His emotions got the best of him, and he just cried. He collected himself moments later, and began.

"When these two came into the precinct, I had known that they were going to be partners for life in more ways than just at work. They were friends for life until everything happened with Kathy and then they became closer as friends, and as lovers. I couldn't imagine a more perfect couple than the bride and groom. I am happy to see my daughter and my son finally has the happiness that they deserve. I love you both!" Don said.

Then the dance party started up again, and everyone was perfectly happy. Liv and the kids danced together, and Elliot just smiled and watched. He knew that this was perfect and how his family should be. Everyone was happy and everyone was having a jolly good time. This was all because Olivia and Elliot both said "I Will, I Am, I Can, I Have, and I do!"

_**A/N: This chapter was elegant and sweet. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. It means the world to me to know that people like my stories and my writing. Thanks. Next up is the sexy, and hot honeymoon, we all love to read about. Where are they going? Let's read on and find out…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Alone With You

After the reception, Elliot had realized that he booked the flight for the next morning, very early. But then he remembered that Fin and himself looked at hotels for the night and found one very close. When he booked the flight, he decided to book a room at a nearby hotel, to have Olivia all to him that night. So, he booked a one night stay at the Roosevelt Hotel in Manhattan since the flight was in the morning and told Olivia during the reception, that the hotel was going to house them tonight, and then they were leaving in the morning.

"Liv, I've booked a room at the Roosevelt tonight. It's just for tonight, and then we are off to the destination for the honeymoon." Elliot said.

"Okay, El, let's go, because right now, all I want is you." Liv stated seductively.

Elliot smiled, and led her off the dance floor after most of the guests, except for Cragen, the team, and the kids, had left. They told them that they were heading to the hotel and would be at the airport tomorrow morning. Cragen said that they all would be there to see them off, and then they would go to work. When they got to the hotel, Elliot wanted nothing but Olivia and no distractions. He turned everything off, and waited for Liv to return from the bathroom. She exited the bathroom in a stunning silk organza negligee that Alex had bought for during the bachelorette party the night before. Olivia was a little shocked when she first received it, because of how beautiful it was, and that it was a little too see-through, but she embraced the new her. She sauntered out of the bathroom and saw Elliot standing there, waiting for her. His mouth was wide open in shock of how stunningly beautiful she was.

"El, you okay baby?" Liv asked, walking slowly over to him.

He didn't care to answer her; all he cared to do was ravage her until the morning. He took hold of her, and kissed her passionately.

"Liv, you're stunning! It's beautiful, honey, it really is, but for the activity I have planned. No clothing is required!" Elliot said huskily after the kiss.

Olivia kissed him again, and he moved them to the bed. This was the moment that she was waiting for. She kissed him passionately, and then rolled him over, showing him who was really in control. Elliot laughed, and let her be on top for a while, but soon he eased his way down her body, removing the negligee at the end, and completely making love to his wife. Her face read pure love, and it was just the ticket that sent El right into overdrive. They made love for hours and hours. Once they were fully exhausted, Elliot and Olivia fell back down to reality and fell asleep locked in each other's arms.

When El first awoke after their first love making session, which lasted well into the night, he heard crying. He listened closely and realized that it was his wife, crying softly into his chest. That's when he felt his skin was wet, and he wondered what was going on. He didn't understand why she was crying and wanted to find out.

"Liv, sweetheart, what is the matter? I didn't hurt you did I?" El asked.

"No, El, you were amazing. I am just hoping that I lived up to your potential and expectations. You were so on fire, and so in love. You made me feel so good, and so right, but was I good enough for you? I mean, you had been with Kathy, and I don't know if I was as good as she was at pleasuring you." Olivia asked, turning towards him.

He looked at her stunned at what she just asked him. He couldn't believe that she would even question whether or not she was good enough for him or that she felt as if she wasn't as good as his ex-wife. He moved her so that she was sitting up with him, and held her close. "Olivia, you are my perfect lover. I am stunned to think that you would doubt if you were good enough for me. It was perfect. You were exceptional tonight, and you proved to me why I love you more and more. You exceeded my expectations and you are better than Kathy ever was. You were perfect. It was an amazing ride and I hope to never get off. You know during the reception, I was drifting away, dreaming of what this would be like, and you fully lived up to my expectations. Honey, don't worry; you're everything I could want and more. I love you." Elliot said, before claiming her lips.

"Oh, El, you're such a romantic. I love you too, so much." Olivia said, before Elliot pulled her down on top of him, and claimed her lips. Then, they hit round two. They made love until the sun came up and they didn't care that they didn't get rest. They just loved being with each other.

Arriving at the airport, Liv was a little tired from all of their lovemaking the previous night, but she still didn't know where she was going and she wanted to know so badly. Elliot saw her acting like a little kid, wanting to know what was going on. It was adorable to him, and he leaned in and kissed her forehead. The only people that knew were Elliot and his kids, and they wouldn't tell her. Since the kids knew, they told Elliot that they had packed her bags for her, but they were locked and she couldn't peak. Then once the lady at the airport came on the loudspeaker and called the flights out, she listened attentively for the location.

"Flight 322 boarding now to Tahiti, all passengers please join us." she said.

Liv's face read pure shock and joy, and she hugged her husband tightly and kissed him. The attendant saw them kissing and knew that they were newlyweds and so in love.

"Have a great time guys!" the team said, and they all hugged one last time, before getting on the plane.

"You're taking me to Tahiti! El, that's perfect! That's exactly where I want to be, alone with you." Olivia said, and excitedly boarded the plane.

"I knew you'd like it Liv, plus it would get us away from the city life, and focus more on us." Elliot responded, and went ahead of her, so that she could follow him to his other surprise that he had regarding this trip. As he proceeded to their seats, which were in first class, he looked at Liv's surprised face, and laughed. He knew that he had proved to her how much he truly cared for her, and wanted to show her off to the world.

"El, you must have paid a fortune for these seats!" Liv said, realizing that this was the best.

"Only the best for my girl, plus, Don chipped in a bit. He wanted us to have it all."

Liv laughed and smiled. She sat down in her seat, and then smiled at Elliot. Before he sat down, he saw a waitress coming, and asked, "Mimosa, sweetheart?"

"Sure El, that'd be lovely, but nothing can take me off this high. I love you so much!" Olivia responded and gladly took the drink from the attendant. He took two, and then sat down next to his wife.

"Anything for you dear, I love you so much!" Elliot responded and they clinked glasses.

"A toast Liv, to our honeymoon, and the rest of our lives, may they be filled with lots of memories of perfection. May both be filled with many lovable and great moments that we know and love?" Elliot said, clinking her glass. After taking a sip, Liv spoke up, also making a toast.

"To our honeymoon, El, and the rest of our lives together.", and she returned the clink and relaxed into the flight. On the way there, Olivia wound up falling asleep, since the flight was twelve and a half hours. They flew early in the morning, so they ate lunch on the plane, and dinner. Olivia and Elliot didn't mind it though, because they were together. They held hands the entire time, even when they slept, and it was perfect.

Once they got to their destination, Elliot saw that his beloved, sexy wife was still sleeping. He watched her sleep for a few moments, seeing as she was so peaceful. He really didn't want to wake her, but knew that he had to because they needed to get going. He rubbed her cheek first, but that only brought a slight move from her, closer to him. He smiled, and he leaned over and kissed her, and she responded to the kiss by kissing him back in the most passionate kiss that he'd ever experienced, and then realized that they were there.

"Gosh, El, why didn't you wake me up?!" Liv said, showing red in her face from a little embarrassed.

"Baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone just thought we were in love, which we are." He said, leading her off the plane and heading to the baggage claim. He grabbed their bags and they headed outdoors and saw nothing but sand and water. It was perfect!

"El, isn't it beautiful?" Olivia asked.

"It's pretty, Liv, but nothing can compare to what I see in front of me. That's you, Liv. You're the most beautiful site to me." Elliot said, and Liv smiled and kissed him. Once they got to the hotel, Liv and El unpacked their bags, since they were staying there for a two week vacation. No phones, no calls, just Liv and El having the time of their lives together.

Once they were unpacked, Olivia suggested that they go to the beach.

"El, let's head down to the beach. We can catch some water and some fun, down there and we can just relax."

"Sounds great Liv", El said, and they went ahead and changed.

"Liv, a one-piece, seriously?" El asked, when she came out before leaving for the beach.

"El, I'm sorry, but I just don't think that I'm very attractive in a two-piece and then I have my stomach which is huge." Liv said, honestly. She wasn't going to downplay anything in front of Elliot. She always was insecure about her stomach. He wanted to try and get her over this insecurity, but for now, he just forgot about that and didn't worry about it too much. He had remembered that even at the times she felt most beautiful, she had those insecurities. Then Elliot saw what he hated to see from his wife, and those were the tears, and knew she was ashamed that she wasn't the stick figure that the girls were that lived here. He silently cursed himself, and wished that he hadn't said anything.

"Liv, honey, it's okay. I didn't mean to make you cry. You're beautiful just the way you are, and if you feel comfortable in that, let's go. It doesn't matter what you wear, because to me, beauty doesn't just translate as skin deep, it's further than that. I love you no matter what your size."

"Okay, sweetie, I'm sorry. I just thought you would be okay with everything." Liv said, and went into his open arms.

"I am okay with everything here. Please stop thinking like that, like everything you do, I'm going to question, because I'm not. You're beautiful", El said, as he held her close. He began kissing her, and then all of a sudden, they were making love. They didn't even make it to the beach because by the time they were done, it was night-time, and it was a little chilly. They decided to go out to eat and enjoy themselves.

"Boy, Liv, I'm never going to get enough of you. You are perfect to me, and will always be beautiful to me. You can have on the work clothes or a dress, or a swimsuit and still be beautiful to me. I use to take so many showers during the day before we started dating and even after that because you were so hot to me." Elliot said at dinner.

"El, I hope that is true, because I am never going to get enough of you either. You can be in a perfectly good work outfit or just your boxers and be sexy as hell. I can't imagine what is going to happen when we get back to work and I just see you across the hall. You know, when just friends were, and we were working on cases, all you had to do was look at me, and I'd melt. It was like everything that you did made me fall for you more. You're the perfect guy for me", Olivia replied.

They went back to the hotel shortly afterwards and then had the night to enjoy themselves again. They made love for a while, and then rested. They decided that if they were going to go to the beach the next day, they'd better go first thing because it was going to be another day of rolling' in the sheets.

Olivia awoke first the next morning and they went to the beach when Elliot got up. Liv pleased Elliot by dressing in a bikini that hugged her curves wonderfully, and made her look extremely tall. Elliot loved this look on her, because it was so sassy, and sexy.

"Liv, you look beautiful, really!" Elliot said, once they got situated on the beach.

"So do you, El. I'm sorry I was going to wear that one piece yesterday." Liv said, holding him close.

"No need to apologize, baby, you are always beautiful." Elliot said to his lovely wife.

At the beach, they played in the water and made a little love. They tanned and relaxed, and had a glass of champagne, and just had fun being together. They loved every minute of the beach, because it took them to a very special mindset where nothing was important except for their love. At around mid-day, they decided to go eat at the nearby café. They walked back to the hotel, changed, and then headed back down to the café. It was a quaint little café by the beach, and it wasn't too packed. They ate their lunch together, holding hands, still so on fire from their love making that they decided to head back to the hotel right after and finish what they started at the beach.

The other days were spent at the beach, making love, and just relaxing. Every night Elliot took his wife out for a dinner, and walked on the beach. For Elliot, he could never get enough of Olivia, and neither could Olivia get enough time with Elliot. Elliot had seen that the hotel was having a luau on the second night of their stay, and decided to take Olivia to the party, just to have some fun. When they got to the luau, security was tight, but since they were staying at the hotel, it was perfectly okay for them to be there. The luau had been for hotel guests only.

At the luau, Elliot and Olivia first sat down and enjoyed the delightful dinner, which was Polynesian. They had some fruit, salad, and then the main course was a choice between Mahi Mahi, Lau, or Pua'a with a side order of poke, poi, or pipi Kuala. These things all looked tasty to the eyes of Olivia and Elliot and so they got a bit of everything. Each had a distinct own taste to it, and Olivia decided that it was delicious. She ate her entire plate.

"Wow, Liv, you must have been hungry!" Elliot said.

"Yea, El, I was. It was great! But now, let's dance!" Olivia said, pulling Elliot to where the people were dancing. They danced together some dances that were of the culture and then some slow dances.

"It's all so beautiful here, El! I can't imagine anyone wanting to ever leave here!"

"I know sweetheart, and you're right it is beautiful. But you're stunning tonight. And the grass skirt, you better keep for later!" He said with a wink.

Olivia looked at him with a gleam in her eye, and she knew what he was thinking. She responded by kissing him fervently, and said, "Let's do a few more things here, then head back, huh?" El agreed, and they danced for a little while longer.

When they finally got home, both were completely spent. They just wanted to sleep, and that was okay. While changing out of her clothes and into her pajamas, since she knew they weren't going to be making love tonight, she heard Elliot call her name.

"Liv, tonight was wonderful, don't you think?"

"Yea, the food was great, but I'm exhausted. You want to just snuggle tonight, baby?"

"Yea, let's snuggle!" Elliot said, and that's when Olivia came out the restroom. She walked over to him and kissed him, before getting in bed.

"Liv, how about a massage tonight?" El asked.

"That would sound amazing, El, really, it would." Liv said, and she lied down on her back, as he straddled her and rubbed her shoulders. He saw how tight she was in that area, and worked till all of the knots in her shoulders were gone. When he was finished, he noticed that since she was so comfortable, she had fallen asleep. He kissed the side of her head, and turned out the light, before joining her in bed himself. He pulled her close to him, and they slept.

The week was spent going to the beaches, attending luaus, and just being together. They made love all the time and every time it was perfect for both of them. It never really mattered to them what was going on anywhere else, because once they started, nothing was going to stop them. They loved being together and having the time of their lives. They were perfectly in sync and it became apparent to everyone on the beach how in love they were. It proved just how wonderful their love truly is.

Before going home, they headed down to the beach one last time. But Olivia felt off for some reason. She told El that she had to use the bathroom and went inside and threw up. Something was definitely off. She thought it may have been from the food the other night, and shook off other reasons. It was just something she ate. She didn't want to scare Elliot, so she planned on not telling him what she did in the ladies' room. She fixed herself back up, and headed to meet her husband at the beach.

"You okay, Liv?" El asked, when she returned to where he was sitting on the beach.

"I'm more than okay, I'm perfect. I have my wonderful husband on a beach, with no one around. It's perfect." Liv said, before kissing her husband. As before, when they kissed, it turned into something more, and they made love right there on the beach. No one cared to disturb them.

When they went to the airport the day they were supposed to go back, they kissed once more in Tahiti and then boarded the plane.

"Did you like your stay here, Mrs. Stabler?" El asked when they took their seats in first class.

"I liked the trip very much so, Mr. Stabler, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Let's go home to our family, and bask in our love." Olivia said, smiling, and Elliot returned the smile. They relaxed in each others' arms for the flight. On the plane ride back, twice, Olivia excused herself to the restroom and threw up the contents of her stomach. Now she knew something was up, but again didn't want to scare Elliot. Tahiti will always be a special place to them and Elliot and Olivia knew that even though they were heading home, the beach and Tahiti will always be in their memory.

_**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like this chapter for the honeymoon. Let your minds wander a bit during the lovemaking scenes. Please read and review. They are always welcome and I love getting them. Critiques are welcome, just don't be too harsh. The next chapter will include: a doctor's visit to determine what's wrong with Olivia and a meeting with a special agent of the FBI that we all hate! Read on, and find out what happens.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: News and Dealing with Someone Playing Against the Rules

Elliot and Olivia had just gotten back from their honeymoon to Tahiti at around nine o'clock in the evening. Liv and El were both exhausted from the long flight, so they asked the Captain to bring them home. The Captain agreed and brought them, with John and Fin in tow, to Elliot's house. Liv slept on the way there, on Elliot's shoulder, while Elliot just talked with the guys about the flight. When they got to the house, Liv woke up when El kissed her like he did in Tahiti, and she woke up instantly.

"Liv, baby, we're here. Let's get our stuff and get inside." El said.

"Okay, El, I just need to use the bathroom really quickly." she said, and disappeared into the house. When she walked in, the kids were there and had made a banner and cleaned the house perfectly for them. She hugged all of them, and then excused herself to use the restroom. She went in and threw up the contents of her stomach, which consisted of ginger-ale, and a few saltine crackers. Maureen heard her getting sick and went to check on her.

"Liv, you okay?" Maureen asked.

"I'm okay, Mo, something didn't agree with me.", Liv said blankly. She was trying to not draw this out, and have everyone worried.

"I'll be out shortly, gone see your dad, he's got the gifts we bought." Liv added and Maureen left her alone.

When Maureen walked out, Elliot was right there. She was surprised to see her dad, but knew that since Olivia was in the restroom, he wouldn't be far behind where she was.

"Mo, is she okay? Did she say anything?" El asked.

"No, dad, she just said that it must have been something she ate. Dad, how many times have this happened?"

"It's been a couple of days. I think if it happens again, I'm going to call the doctor, and have her checked out. I don't want to take any precautions."

That's when Liv walked out of the bathroom. He hugged her and then they joined the rest of the group in their welcome home party. It was a short, little welcome home party, because they knew that the couple was tired. Everyone left around eleven, and the kids went to bed. Liv and El just slept on the couch that night, falling asleep while relaxing together. They had actually fell asleep with everyone there, and the others decided that it was best to let them sleep and leave.

The next morning Liv woke up first. She noted that they were still on the sofa, and had slept there all night. Then she looked over at her sleeping husband, and decided that he needed to be up soon anyway to deal with the kids, and get ready himself for work, so she leaned up and kissed her husband. He responded quickly, pulling her down as the kiss intensity grew longer and longer. Kathleen came in the living room to fix her some food, before school, and saw them making out. She tried not to disturb them, but went to get her other siblings to look on as well. They all whispered "Awe", at the same time.

"You know we see you standing there, gawking at us", Elliot said, to his kids.

"Oops, sorry dad, but we didn't want to disturb you guys. You just looked happy. It wasn't always like that with mom, and we are so glad to have you home."

"We're glad to be home too. Well, Liv looks like we better get up and get moving!"

"I guess you're right El, let's go. I'll shower first, while you do breakfast, and then I'll take over afterwards", she said, as he made her way to her room to grab her clothes and then use the shower.

"God I love that woman!" El said to Kathleen, and then fixed the kids their breakfast. They ate their cereals, which all were different brands because Eli only liked Lucky Charms, Calvin, even though he was ten, still loved his Cocoa Puffs, and Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie all had their Honey Nut Cheerios. When he finished making everyone's breakfast, he looked at his family while the coffee was making. This was how it was supposed to be.

"Katie, help your brothers and sister clean up, while I go check on mommy." Elliot said, but Kathleen knew what he was talking about, and it wasn't just to see how she was doing.

In the bathroom, Liv finished her shower, and then stepped out of the bathtub when two big strong arms grabbed her. She smiled and knew that it was her husband and turned in his arms. She kissed him soundly, and then ran her hands down his back and in his hair. His hands began roaming too and they made love right then and there. It was beautiful.

After making love, Liv said, "Great, El, now I have to take another bath."

"Well, okay, but I promise I'll be good. I need to check on the kids anyway. Oh and Calvin wants you to bring him to school, not Kathleen, whose bringing the others to school."

"Okay, I'll try and hurry." Liv said, as she got up and went to take her second shower of the day. She did it quickly and then watched as her husband went in as well. She lay on the bed for just a few moments, taking in the lovemaking session that just happened that morning. Then, once she heard the water turn off, she quickly got up and got dressed, making sure to add touches of things that Elliot liked, and headed downstairs, to make sure that Calvin was ready. She took him to school, but on the way, she asked him a very important question.

"Hey buddy, before you go to school today, why didn't you want Katie to bring you? You know Dickie and Lizzie are going to the same place. She could have easily dropped you off."

"I know, mom, but I wanted to spend some time with you. I didn't get to do much of that last week, and I just wanted some Calvin and mom time. Plus, I wanted to give you something. I made it Friday, for you and dad." he said, as Calvin handed another sheet of construction paper, similar to the one that he had given her previously. She smiled and looked at it. She saw a photo drawn by him of his family, and on the bottom it said, "MY LONG LAST FAMILY". She smiled and told him that someone would pick them all up that afternoon and that she loved him. He hugged her too, and told her that he loved her too, and then was off.

She made her way to work and saw Elliot already there. He then saw her turning a bit green at the site of Amanda's bagel, which concerned him.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked, running over to her.

"I think I'm going to be sick, El!" she said, as she quickly ran to the bathroom. After she came out, she walked over to El, and kissed him.

"Honey, are you feeling better?" Elliot asked.

"A little, but something had to be bugging my stomach. I may have the flu too, El."

"That's it; I'm taking you in to the doctors. You've got something. You threw up several times before we left Tahiti, and then last night. We need to go, and we can go during our lunch break."

Olivia knew he was right, but she already had a hunch as to what it was. The new case that they were working on seemed to be a tough case. It involved a young Spanish woman and her husband being brutally murdered and left in a locked vehicle. Something had to happen to her, but they were being stonewalled. They also found out that the woman was raped, pre-mortem. Nothing was getting them the answers they needed with this family's history. Then, they found the link that they needed.

"El, honey, I've found something. It says here that our male Vic, Hector, is involved in a drug cartel, and it's one of the biggest in Mexican history. Let's go check that one out, since their building is here in New York."

"You're right, Liv, that's a great idea, and take the whole team, with you." Cragen said, hearing Olivia's findings.

The whole team went down and saw that someone was already there. They drew their guns, only to find that the guy messing with the evidence was a cop, a special FBI agent, by the name of Dean Porter.

"Porter, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"I should ask you the same questions." Porter snarled back.

"We're looking for our killer, and rapist." Olivia said, coming up to where her husband was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Olivia Benson, the famous detective from the 1-6. This killer and rapist you speak of is a Mexican Drug Lord, and the FBI has been tracking him for years now. We finally have a lead on him, and it's your case." Porter explained.

"Well, that's great, but this is our turf. We have to uncover her rapist and killer." Elliot said.

"We'll see about that. Olivia, do you want to have dinner sometime?" Porter asked.

"Sorry, Porter, I'm married now, and there's nothing in the world that would get me to leave my husband." Olivia said, and the two detectives turned to leave. Porter was mad, and said to him, "We'll see about that."

They headed back to the precinct, and already didn't like the fact that the FBI was in on this case as well. It was really stupid that they couldn't just catch this guy on their own.

"El, he just hit on me. He's a creep." Olivia said, a little shaken up by Dean's date proposal.

"I know, honey, he's always been like that.", and with that statement he kissed her forehead. He then heard the Captain clear his throat and Elliot saw Porter again in the precinct squad room.

"Hey guys, anything you uncover has to come to us as well as your offices. It's our case too." Porter exclaimed moving closer to Olivia.

El saw him moving closer, and questioned his moves. Was he trying to get in with Olivia, thinking that something could happen?

"Well, Porter, we'll send you everything. Now if you excuse my wife and me, we have a lunch date." El said, pulling Liv out and getting the okay nod from Cragen. When they got in the car, Liv was still surprised that Elliot just pulled them out of there so quickly.

"El, what was up with that? You just pulled us out of there quick, like something was bothering you."

El was about to answer when he saw Porter walking out towards the car. He leaned over and kissed her passionately, and saw the look of disgust written all over Dean Porter's face. It was priceless. After he finished the kiss, leaving both of them breathless, El drove off to the Marina and went to eat lunch. Again, Liv asked him the same question.

"El, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, can't you see that Porter is hitting on you?" El asked.

"Hitting on me, what? El, he's not hitting on me. He's just being nice."

"Liv, trust me, he's hitting on you, and following you anywhere around the precinct. I love you, and I just want to keep you safe."

"You think he has a hidden agenda?" Liv asked.

"Yes, I do, and I want to protect you. I love you so much!" Elliot said.

"I love you to El, and I'm glad that you are there to protect Me.", Liv said.

When they walked back in the precinct, El saw that Porter wasn't there yet. Elliot breathed a sigh of relief and got back to working on the case. They tried again with the Mexican drug team and got nothing. No one was talking. Then they needed to set up a trap to the get guy number one to finally come out in the operation. They devised a plan that Liv would go in as a woman who needs the specific drug that she knew the drug leader or had. She had to get in character and it was a really good character for her to play. El was quite worried about her, but it hopefully was going to turn out great in the end.

At the airport, the guy was waiting and Liv made her move. But the guy began to get suspicious and brought her out to the roof. Elliot saw her moving and followed her behind them. He saw Rojas, the Mexican Drug Lord take her gun, and shoot two police officers in his way. When he got to the roof, Elliot moved around and knew that whatever it took, he was going to get Liv out of there. He heard Liv talking to the guy, to try and get him to calm down. But the guy wouldn't buy anything that she was saying. He then saw Elliot and put the gun to her head. When Elliot saw this, he freaked. This was his wife.

"Liv!" El screamed. "Rojas drop the gun." Then El saw the tears. He knew she was scared.

"El, I'm okay!" Liv said, but the drug lord told her to shut up. Not a moment later, Elliot heard a gunshot and Liv and the drug lord went down! Elliot's heart stopped.

"Liv! Call a bus!" Elliot said, as he ran over to Olivia and pulled her up.

"Are you hit? Liv, baby, are you hit?" El said, searching Liv's clothing.

"Relax El, the blood is his.", but she held Elliot as close to her as she could. She could have died, and thankfully her husband was there to save her. When she stood up, she saw exactly who took the shot. It was Porter!

"Olivia, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"She's fine, just a little shaken up by the whole thing." Elliot said.

"Well, I did it for a special reason and that can't be uncovered now. I was just doing my job." Porter said.

"Your job was to kill him?" Elliot asked.

Then, Olivia realized that he was in on the Rojas shooting. She pulled Elliot aside, kissing his lips fervently. When the kiss broke, she looked to see where Porter was and he was right there, watching her, with a sad look on his face. She watched as the sad look turned one of a mischievous grin, like he was planning something. He had to have her as his. Olivia was the ultimate goal. Still holding on to Elliot, Olivia held him close, and whispered "How close was that? I'm not losing you now, El. We just got married." She said, and watched Porter's face, that's when she then devised a small plan, to get Porter to maybe give up his true loyalty. She told Elliot to watch her leave, and then watch Porter.

"El, I need to use the restroom. I want you to watch him and see if he follows me. We'll know more after, because if he doesn't, we'll know he wasn't really on our side. Then if he does, he must think I know something more about someone else in the group. Be right back baby", Liv said, as he watched her head downstairs. Sure enough, Porter followed Olivia, and Elliot followed him. Now Elliot saw what was truly up.

In the bathroom, Liv was throwing up all over the place. She had gotten sick again, and it was from the horrifying experience that she had just experienced. She noticed that Dean was waiting outside, on his phone, telling someone to run. She heard the whole thing, and then walked out, smiled, and went into Elliot's arms.

"El, he's got someone somewhere and he just told them to hide. He's seriously playing against the rules of the FBI and we have to catch him. He's the real creeper, and it's evident."

"I know we need to set something up. Right now, though, I think it's about time we paid the doctor a visit. I know you just got sick in there, because Porter told me you were in the bathroom and getting sick. Honey, we better make sure it's not serious."

"I know, honey, I guess I'm just scared." Liv admitted.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get through it together. Remember, we're married now, and nothing is going to come between us." Elliot said.

They called Don and told him that they were going to the doctors, just to get checked out. He said that everything would be okay, and that afterwards they needed to get back to try and nail Porter. They agreed, and headed off to the doctor's office. When they were sitting there in the waiting room, after arriving ten minutes later, one could tell Olivia was nervous. They called her back seconds later, and Elliot went with her. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with her, but drew some blood just to be sure.

"It's just a precaution, honey, its okay." Elliot said, once he noted the worried look on Olivia's face.

"Okay, Mrs. Stabler, the doctor will take a few days to run the blood tests. In the meantime, I'm prescribing you some anti-nausea medication for your nausea. It'll help with your stomach. Take it easy, and we'll call you as soon as we get the results." the doctor said, and dismissed the couple.

"El, what if there is something wrong with me. He seemed concerned. I'm worried now, that something is wrong, that's going to take me away from you."

"Honey, nothing ever will take you away from me. Remember we vowed to be there for each other, and that's exactly what I plan to do. I'm going to be there for you for the rest of your life." Elliot said, as they headed back to work.

At the precinct, everyone asked if Olivia was okay or not, and she told them that everything was fine, and that they ran some blood tests. They talked about ways to get Porter, but none of them would stick because he would know. Then Cragen had a great idea.

"Liv, Maureen still has your old apartment, right? Well, let's plan something there. We could get you all fancied up, and have him think it's a date. Then during the date, we could tap into his phone, and look at everything, and then do something to make you get him to leave and then follow him. I want this guy, and trust me El, he won't hurt her."

"Captain, if it's for the team, I'll do it. But I want Elliot in the bedroom with me. He needs to be there."

"TARU and Elliot will be there. Let's get everything set and then you can make the call." Cragen said.

"Honey, are you sure about this?" Elliot asked, getting a little jealous.

"Not really El, but if it's for the case, its okay. Listen; just promise me you won't get mad if he tries to kiss me. I know you're jealous, but I don't like this any more than you do."

"Okay, honey, go make the call."

In the hallway, Olivia went to go make the call. "Dean, hi, this is Olivia. How is it going?"

"Great, Olivia, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I would like to invite you to dinner this evening? Care to join me?" Olivia asked.

"Um, won't your husband mind?" Dean said.

"No, I'll just tell him I'm meeting a friend. He'll be okay with that!" Olivia said.

"Well, then great. I'll see you at your apartment around seven." Dean said, as he hung up. He smiled. This was his chance to make his dream girl, the best girl, his.

"It's set up. I had to make it seem like I'm a cheating wife. How awful." Olivia said and laughed.

"I know, but its okay, Liv, it's for the case. I still love you too pieces."

"El, I still feel wrong for doing this. I love you, not him." Olivia said.

"Liv, you're not a cheating wife. I don't think you'd ever be a cheating wife. I love you so much. I'm going to be there, remember, so if you need me, I'll be there." Elliot said.

That night, things were going off without a hitch. Porter showed up and Liv opened the door, revealing a killer red dress that she had gotten for Elliot, but decided to wear it tonight. Things were going well, Liv and Porter were getting along well, and everything seemed to be going fine. When Dean's phone finally got hooked onto his blue-tooth, and everything was given to TARU, Olivia excused herself for a second, and went into the bedroom. Porter tried to figure out what was going on with his phone, so he didn't mind.

In the bedroom, Liv found out that the wire-tap went through and everything was coming up clearer. She held Elliot close, and kissed him. He knew she was scared.

"Honey, it's okay. Listen, go back out there, and pretend you are into him. He's gotta be ready to divulge some answers to you."

"Okay, I'm ready", she said, as she exited the room.

"Sorry Dean, I had to go get something in my room." Olivia said to Dean.

"Oh that's okay, I've about got to go anyway, but I would like something before though." Dean said, as he leaned in close for a kiss. Even though, she was against kissing him at all, she gave him a short kiss, and then her phone rang

"Ah, do you have to get that?" Dean asked.

"Yea, it's the captain. (To the phone), Yes, Captain. Right away, I'm on it.", Liv said, and told Dean that he had to leave. Then, she waited until Dean walked away, and ran to his car. Then, she walked back in the room, watching his move on the computer.

"We've got you now Porter. You can't save her now", Liv said, talking about the young girl that the drug dealers were using.

They rushed over to where the computer told them to and sure enough Dean was trying to sneak out with the girl in tow. She looked scared, and they arrested Porter.

"Olivia, I thought we had a connection." Porter said, looking helplessly at Olivia.

Olivia smiled, then slapped him and said, "You idiot. You actually think I'd leave Elliot, my husband for your sorry ass." and added a small chuckle.

"I'll get you back, bitch!" Porter screamed as the police hauled him away. This time they had him perfectly right where he deserved to be.

Olivia stood there, proud of herself that everything happened, and nothing was changed with her and Elliot. She was proud that she could actually function on a case such as this, and still be completely in love with her husband. Once the police left the scene, she pulled Elliot close for a kiss, and a passionate one at that. He held her close and kissed her back. They headed off into the car and went home.

When they reached home, Liv said that she was tired and exhausted. She was about to go upstairs, but Kathleen said she had a phone call earlier, from a Doctor Davidson, the doctor who ran tests on Olivia the previous day. Then Kathleen followed her siblings lead and went to bed. She had an early morning class. Olivia thanked her, and watched her leave the room. She decided that since it was still early, she'd call him back.

"Hello, this is Dr. Daniel Davidson, whom may I ask is calling."

"Uh, hi, this is Detective Olivia Stabler; I was told that you called my house phone while I was at work."

"Yes, Mrs. Stabler, I have the results of your tests that you took. I guess Congratulations are in order for you and your family. You're pregnant. Congratulations. Call me within the next few days to set up an appointment to see how far along, and the necessary information that you may need."

"Thank you, Doctor, so much." Olivia said, trying not to sound too excited, because she wanted to be the one to tell Elliot the news in a special way.

They disconnected the call, and Olivia smiled. Then she saw Elliot come out of the bathroom, and said, "Hey, who were you on the phone with, Liv?"

"The doctor, he had my test results." Liv answered.

Elliot gulped. He feared the worst. "Liv, what is it? We can handle it together."

"El, do you remember all the precious love we made on the fabulous honeymoon that you surprised me with?"

"Yea, of course I do honey. You were amazing on that trip."

"Well, El, in about nine months we'll have a permanent reminder of that trip. Honey, we're pregnant!" Liv exclaimed. At first, El's face read pure shock, and then it turned into the biggest smile, and he grabbed her and kissed her soundly.

"Liv, this is fantastic news. We have to tell the kids and the team! I don't know how long I'm going to keep it in! We're having a baby!" El exclaimed.

"You're excited about this, right El?"

"Yes, Liv, I'm very excited. Hold ON!" he said, as he ran up the stairs, waking everyone up. Liv just watched him and smiled. When everyone finally came downstairs, El went over to Liv and started the news.

"Hey guys, we have fabulous news. We're having a baby!" El exclaimed. Everyone hugged and kissed them and celebrated. It was fantastic. Everyone could tell that the family was very excited and Olivia and Elliot kissed soundly again, before sending everyone to bed.

"Momma, does this mean that I'm going to get another brother or sister?" Calvin said.

"Yes, sweetie, but don't worry, I'll still have time for you." Liv said, and he smiled and hugged his mother. Then he followed the others and went off to bed to dream about what it would be like with a new baby brother or sister in the Stabler household. Once everyone was tucked in and everything was put away, Elliot saw the tears in Olivia's eyes, and pulled her in close.

"Oh El, I'm so excited. This will be the first child I actually carry. I'm excited, scared, and nervous all at the same time. What if I'm like my mother? What if the people from the adoption agency were right that I'm not parent material?"

"Liv, you're an amazing mother already to the kids we already have, so that should never be an issue. You will never be Serena. I won't let you become that. I love you to the ends of the earth and back and there's nothing that will change that. This baby will have a family that loves and cherishes them for all of their lives and everything is perfect."

"You're right El; sorry I guess I'm just freaking out."

"Perfectly okay, honey." Elliot said, and hugged her one more time.

"We made a baby, El!" Olivia said before kissing her husband again.

"We did, and I love it more and more!" El said and hugged her close.

They decided to go on to bed, but nothing was making them tired. In fact, they made love again and proved why they love each other. They were so excited about the baby. On Monday, they would tell the team and figure out something with Cragen, but for now everything revolved around the Stablers, especially the heads of the household.

Meanwhile off in prison, someone very mad at the Stablers was plotting with another person also mad at the Stablers, in particular one Stabler. These people were both mad at Olivia for the wrong that they did to them. Dean Porter had found out that Olivia's rapist was in the same prison and talked to him about his case as well as Harris' case. They figured that Olivia had to be stopped someway, and every chance they got, they tried to figure out a way to put a stop to Olivia Benson. Now two women who were also there because of Olivia Stabler were plotting something as well. This was Kathy and Vivian. Something had to be done for them to get justice. They knew Olivia could prevail, but they were all so angry with her that they had to do something.

_**A/N: So there it is, Liv's pregnant and the family is happy. How did you like it? The agent was playing against the rules of the law and of the rules of the universe. You don't mess with these or something bad will happen. Then, Porter is seen at the end plotting with Harris to find a way out and to torture Olivia as well as. Please read and review. Thanks for the continuous support and reviews. It makes me want to write more and more. Next up, Liv and El tell the team about the pregnancy and then a bail out of Harris and Porter by one of our most-hated detectives that literally screwed everyone at the precinct. Who do you think this is and what do you think they have against Olivia as well? Read on to find out. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Changing Lives

To them, the saying "because of you" was true for their rot in life. Olivia Benson never really gave them a chance to live their life, their way. No, she put a stop to that all on her own. She put Vivian away for beating her own son, and that was in itself morally wrong to Vivian. Calvin was her son, and she would get him to be that way away. For Kathy, she stole her life from her. Everything she ever knew and felt was gone by one person coming into her husband's and her kids' lives and ruining what they had. Lowell Harris was mad at Olivia for putting him in jail for something he did, but she was the one that forced him to take action. Lastly, Porter was angry and upset because Olivia had tricked him and got him locked up for just being a part of some drug ring. All had the revenge looks in their eyes, because Olivia never gave them a chance. She swooped in and causes havoc in their eyes.

Kathy and Vivian had decided to take their plan of action first. They told the guys to hold off, and let them handle Olivia first, and then they can have their go. Even though, the males thought they should go first, they were true gentleman and let the women have their fun.

"We have to figure out some way to get her back", Kathy exclaimed. "She's raising my kids, and sleeping with my husband. He's never going to be hers. Even if they are married, he's mine, and will always be mine."

"Yea, she ruined my life; she changed it for the worse. She stole my son, made me drink and do the pills. She made me go over the edge. Olivia screwed my life and made me lose control. It's all her fault!"

"So now that we agree she's the issue, what are we going to do about it?" Kathy said.

"Well, I'd say we get someone on the outside to break us out of here, and we leave and find her. We can kidnap her and torture her and make her feel what we are feeling. We torture her, and let her go through things that we did. We make her feel like she's really to blame and then we kill her!"

The girls' thought on what Vivian had just said. Then Vivian said, "Let's do it! We've gotta find someone to get us out.", and Kathy agreed.

"She's a horrible person, isn't she?" Kathy said, "And I've got just the woman to do it. She's on the force and she hates Olivia, its perfect."

"Who is this fine young being?" Vivian asked.

"Dani Beck, she was a detective for a while, when Olivia had gone undercover. She was hitting on Elliot, and not to my liking, but when she left, she had told me that all he talked about was Olivia. She assumed that Olivia was his wife! She's perfect for the operation."

"Alright, but how do we reach her?"

"She's here in New York, all we need is to get one of the cops to get the info for us, and then when you have your one, we contact her. She'll go for it, if you say we're doing it to get Olivia." Kathy said.

Vivian agreed. Their plan was to go down as soon as they could, but for now, they decided to just hang. For the cops, it was weird that these two women were hanging around together, but maybe they were just being cordial.

When they found the number, Vivian asked for her one phone call and talked to Dani. She agreed to help them and told them that in a few days, be looking to get out. Vivian went away feeling like everything that they were planning was going to come out and they were going to prevail over Olivia.

Meanwhile, with Elliot and Olivia, it was just turning on to the next day. Olivia and Elliot had just told the kids' last night about their pregnancy, and this morning was a happy moment for Liv. Before getting out of bed, Elliot and Olivia held each other close, just lying together.

"El," Liv said, "I'm not dreaming, right, and we really are pregnant?" Liv said.

"Yes, Liv, and I'm not letting anything happen to you or this baby. Believe me; I will be there for you all the time. You and I are a package deal, and this little one just makes it all so perfect."

"I love you so much El, so much!" Liv said.

"I love you more, Liv, let's get ready for work!" El said, as they both got up and got ready to go. They dropped the kids off and then headed to work like normal, everyday activities.

When they walked into work, Liv and El started working with Amaro and Rollins on the case at hand. This case was about a small boy, who was kidnapped by the bus stop after walking home from school. The only evidence that they could find at this point was a video feed from the nearby street camera that showed the little boy waiting at the red light, and then seeing someone he knew, and running to catch up with them. No one saw anything, and no one was giving any information out.

"El, when do you want to tell them?" Liv asked, when he returned from questioning the people at school.

"Liv, let's do it at lunch. Believe me, they'll be happy for us, and I'm ecstatic." Elliot said, and they tried to frantically put the pieces together. Melinda called and said that she just found the body of the little boy, and Elliot and Olivia should go down to see what else she found.

"El, I don't know if I can see that. It'll make me really upset and get sick. I can't go." Liv said.

"You're right, honey, you don't need to be seeing that." El said, and took Fin with him. Fin asked why he was going, and Elliot just said, Liv was sick, and might have a hard time with that. Fin tried to nuzzle information out of Elliot, but he never budged. Melinda had said that the boy was abused, but it wasn't much before someone strangled him. They asked if any DNA was present, and there was but, it would have to be tested. The young boy was of the Romani culture, and something wasn't right to Elliot and Fin, but they decided to let the team know and then hit lunch.

Back at the precinct, Elliot had sat down at his desk and told the team of what happened. He saw Olivia turning green, and walked with her to the restroom. Amanda tried to follow, but Elliot had said he had it, and went with her.

"Something is definitely up with them, you guys. He makes sure she isn't around crime scenes or anything that would get her upset, and now he is going with her to the bathroom. What do you men think?" Amanda said.

"Easy, something is going on with them and they want us to find out later. It's gotta be that she's pregnant." Fin said.

"Yea, I mean when Maria was pregnant with Zara, I was the same way." Nick said.

"Guys, but why the secrecy?" Munch said. "I mean, Liv knows we care about her and we would be happy for her and Elliot."

"It's probably not a secret. They were going to tell us this morning, and then the case hit. We gotta keep our cool", Fin said and watched as the Liv and El walked back in. Once they were seated, they noticed everyone looking at them. That's when Liv and El called everyone over, and told Elliot that it was time.

"Fin, go get Don because he has to hear this!" Liv said.

When Don came walking out with Fin, he sat down on Liv's desk, and they all waited for the news.

"We've called you guys together for one purpose. We have some news to share with you." Elliot said.

"What's going on, you two?" Don said, getting suspicious.

"Well, I went to the doctor yesterday, and he confirmed my dreams coming true. I'm pregnant!" Liv said, and smiled. El held her close, and kissed her cheek. Everyone came over and kissed and hugged them and told them "Congratulations".

"I knew it!" Fin said, and they all laughed! Then he held out his hand and Munch and Rollins paid him five bucks each, and rolled their eyes. They knew that this was a happy occasion.

"Liv, I'm so proud of you! El, you better protects my daughter and my grandbaby." Don said.

After the celebration, they all got back to work. While they were trying to get somewhere on this child's case, Liv was standing near Elliot. She gave him a seductive smile and then excused herself for the bathroom. After a few seconds, Elliot did the same and they all knew what was going on. They needed some alone time here at work. They walked into the cribs and Elliot took Olivia in his arms.

"I know we get alone time at home, but I wanted more, El.", Liv said.

"That's okay, honey. You want more, you can have more. You changed my entire life for the better, so anything you want is yours." Elliot said. They began kissing and holding each other. It was beautiful. Just then, Nick came in and told them that they had a lead. They figured out something with the case. Olivia and Elliot straightened themselves out, and went to see what Nick uncovered.

"Guys, Mark just told Rollins and Fin that someone pressured him to do it. So that means, it wasn't Mark." Nick said.

"Who would pressure a guy like that?", Fin said.

Olivia and Amanda both looked at each other, and said "The girls did it. They wanted us to believe that Mark was the guilty one!"

Olivia and Elliot went to one of the girls' house and Fin and Amanda went to the other and picked them up. Each were arrested, and booked for the murder of the young boy. It was easy to do because they knew they did something wrong, but still hid it from the squad. The captain told them that they all did well.

Meanwhile, Kathy and Vivian were just broken out of prison, by none other than Dani Beck. She posed as an officer to get them out and snuck them into an unmarked van and drove away. She unlocked the cuffs, and then joined them in their quest to get Olivia. They decided the best place to get her was at their house, since it was easiest. They just needed to wait for a time when Liv was alone. Dani suggested that she do it, but her own way. The women then agreed, and let her capture their prey. She headed towards the

Back at the precinct, Liv and El were writing up their DD5's, when a woman who was coached by Kathy and Dani to get Olivia in the interrogation room and then Dani would be in there and chloroform her. The young woman ran in and said, "Can I speak with Detective Benson?"

Liv got up and said, "I'm right here, sweetie. Let's move somewhere quiet, and you can tell me what's wrong!" Liv said.

Just as Liv started to walk into the interrogation room, she didn't realize someone was behind her, and the person hit her with the car tire iron that she had in the car. Liv turned around before hitting the ground, and saw that it was Vivian.

"What?", Liv said, before blacking out. Vivian turned and grabbed her, and with the help of Dani, they led her into the back and disappeared into the car with Kathy waiting. Vivian then turned to the little girl and shot her, with Olivia's gun, and they sped off.

"Vivian, I can't believe you shot a child!", Kathy exclaimed.

"He was going to blab to Elliot, and he had to be stopped.", Vivian replied.

Back at the precinct, things were getting pretty suspicious. Elliot started to question where his wife had gone, and looked towards the interrogation room. He then went to see if she was still in there, and found out that she was never in there, because the door had been locked as it was always before they truly needed it for an interrogation. He searched everywhere, and then saw the tire iron in the doorway of the interrogation room. He knew something had happened, and that Liv was taken. Then when he went to look outside, he saw the child's body laying there on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. He checked the child for any sign of life, and there was none. Now he knew something was wrong.

"Cap, Liv's gone! A little girl came in and she was being abused. Liv took her towards the interrogation rooms, and she was hit or something and she's gone. I just found the little girl, dead, outside the precinct. Something happened!", Elliot said.

"Shit, calm down, we know we have security footage in here. Something must have been seen. We'll find her, El. Your wife and baby will be here before you know it. Fin, I need you to get the security tapes in here, and CSU to sweep for prints. Amanda, I want you to call Melinda and have her and her team look at the little girl, and see if anything could be found. Nick, question some of these officers; surely one of them had to see something. We've got an officer out there, people, let's move!" the Captain said, reassuringly. He was trying to reassure himself as well as the team, which included her husband. Everyone attended to their jobs, hoping Olivia and her baby weren't dead.

Meanwhile, Olivia was starting to come to in the car. She saw Dani, whom she'd never met but heard of, and Kathy, and Vivian, whom she thought she'd never see again!

"What's going on here?! Kathy! Vivian! What are you doing?" Liv asked, but no one responded. The only person who did anything was Kathy, who chloroformed Liv, and she was out again. They finally got to their location ten minutes later and dragged Liv into the darkened warehouse. It was a warehouse in the lower east side, where Vivian was residing at the time. They figured that no one would look here, since they had no idea where she was. They sat Liv in a chair, and waited for her to wake up.

When she finally woke up, Liv realized that she was tied to a chair, and in a darkened room, similar to the one at Sealview. She looked around for anything that could help her, but then heard a door opening, and three sets of feet coming toward her.

"Oh, you're up. Let the fun begin!", Dani said, and slapped her. Then, each of the three women took their chance to tell Olivia why they were doing what they were doing to her. Kathy went first.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Olivia Benson, or should I say, Olivia Benson Stabler now that you're married. But you forgot one thing missy, you're married to my husband. Sure El loved you for a work partner, but he's the one that chose me to spend his life with. We had five beautiful children that are not yours. They live with you, but you will never be a husband or a mother to my family. That's my territory, and you've just worn out your welcome."

"Kathy", Liv breathed, "He's married now to me. He's mine, and so are the kids. The courts said so. Why are you continuing on the route that you're on? You're just going to end up exactly where you started: prison. Is that what you want?"

"I want my life back, bitch!", Kathy screamed, and punched Olivia. Olivia tried to block her stomach, hoping that she wouldn't harm the baby.

"Wait, Kathy, don't hit her, unless I get a shot at her too." Vivian snarled.

"Vivian? You too, seriously? I tried to help you.", Olivia stated.

"No, bitch, you stole my life from me. My son was my life. He's the only thing I had left and you took that away. You think you're miss perfect, don't you? Perfect life, perfect husband, perfect family, perfect everything, isn't that right? Well, perfect doesn't come to anyone. You're not perfect! Some of us are too damaged to be anywhere near to perfect", Vivian said. Liv was again punched in the face, slapped, and each time she brought her legs up towards her stomach, to block whatever blow they had for her to her unborn child.

"Hmm, this is fun ladies, but now it's my turn!"

"What did I ever do to you?", Olivia stated.

"Hm, only brainwash the only boyfriend I had. Elliot loved me, do you hear me? He was going to leave Kathy anyways and be with me. But no, you had to be in his mind and all he ever talked about. I could have had a future!", Dani screamed.

She smacked Olivia over and over again, Olivia tried her best to block, but couldn't do much. After a while of being hit, she passed out from all of the beatings. They still attacked her, punching her, kicking, spitting, and yelling. They felt pretty confident that they had won.

Meanwhile, down at the precinct, El finally got a trace on where they were headed. He thought to himself, 'Hold on, Liv, I'm coming!'. That's when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it had read, "Liv". He immediately answered, telling Cragen to track the call. Liv was trying to reach out to them.

"Liv? Honey, are you okay? Where are you?", Elliot said.

"Hi honey, how you are?", Kathy responded. Elliot had known that voice.

"Kathy! What are you doing? Why do you have Olivia's phone?"

"Well, I and two other girls' decided to have some fun, and your wife was our target. You see she's the enemy.", Kathy said.

"Kathy, this is between you and me. Liv isn't the issue. Don't hurt her or I swear, you'll never see the kids' again, or have any chance at being free."

"Haha, oh, Elliot, you always did make me laugh", Kathy said, and saw that Liv was coming to again. "El?", Liv muttered, and Elliot knew she was hurt. He could hear it."

"Gotta go now, honey, tell the kids hello, and see you later.", Kathy said, and hung up. Elliot looked towards the captain, and TARU had the trace. They were going to find her. Elliot and the entire team ran out to their cars, and headed towards the lower east side. They reached the location quickly, and then they ran in and tried to find them.

Vivian and Kathy never heard the squad come in, but Dani did, and she went to try and stop them.

"Where do you think you are going, guys?" she said to Elliot.

"Dani? What are you doing here? Where's Olivia?", the captain said.

"She's been taken care of, now if you all will leave, me and my accomplices have some more business to tend to.", Dani said, but Elliot pushed past her. He felt Olivia hurting and needed to get to her. When he walked in the back room, he saw Vivian and Kathy talking, and Liv passed out, tied to a chair.

"Liv? Captain, in here!" Elliot screamed. The guys ran in, and saw the scene in front of them. Then, the saw the two women look up and see Elliot standing there.

"Hey, honey, listen, why don't you go home now? I'm sure the kids are wondering what's going on.", Kathy said, coming over to Elliot and shooing him out.

"I'm not leaving Kathy, not without my wife!", Elliot said, and stormed past her to Olivia.

"Olivia's not your wife! I am!", Kathy screamed and attacked Elliot. Amanda grabbed Kathy, and arrested her. Then, they watched as Vivian tried to save Kathy, and yell at Elliot for stealing Calvin.

"You stole my son! He's mine!", Vivian said yo Olivia, but Elliot stopped her. She then lunged at Elliot, trying to get through to Olivia. Elliot shielded Olivia, and let her punch him, before pushing her off. She attacked again, and Nick grabbed her. Once Nick hauled her out of the room, Elliot looked towards Olivia, who was coming to again.

"Liv, honey, it's me, wake up baby.", El said.

"El? Oh, El, I thought I would never see you again. They're crazy, El. Something was set off and they all came after me. Oh God, El, the baby, what if something happened?", Olivia exclaimed.

"Shh, it's okay, Liv, you'll be okay. The baby will be okay." Elliot said, soothing her. He untied her, and they held each other close, before leaving that awful place. The Captain drove them to the hospital, and Nick and Amanda went back to book the three women who attacked Olivia. At the hospital, Olivia was checked out and cleaned up. Then, Elliot was allowed in and she clung to him, while they checked the status of the baby. Everything was fine, and nothing happened.

"I tried to save them. Every time they punched me, I hid my stomach to protect the baby. I tried so hard to be strong for you, but my body gave out.', Liv said.

"You were strong for me, and everything will be okay!", El said, holding her close, kissing her forehead.

"El, I love you so much. Correction, we love you so much. She said, touching her belly.

"I love you too; tomorrow we'll deal with this. Let's just rest for tonight!" El said, and they both fell asleep together.

_**A/N: Well, how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. It was important to me that I take it one attack at a time and to show that Liv and El are always together, no matter what happens. Next up, the guys take a whack at Olivia, only to discover that they can't break up the dynamic duo and Kathy, Vivian, and Dani's trial. Liv and El, conquer the world. Forever and always, they will be together. Who's ready for the 8th to come now? The promo has me all jittered up, and Liv can conquer the beast!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: We'll be there for you!

The morning after all of the craziness went down with Vivian, Kathy, and Dani; Olivia Stabler got out of bed, and headed straight for the bathroom. The morning sickness was hard on her, and she emptied the contents of her stomach, which hadn't been much into the toilet. Elliot rolled over and saw that his wife was in the bathroom and got up to go and comfort her.

"Ugh, El, this morning sickness really does stink. How in the hell is this freaking a part of pregnancy, I will never know. I don't know how I'll handle cases, eating, or anything." Olivia says, leaning on her husband, near the tub for support.

"Liv, we'll make it together. You are strong enough to do this, and believe me if I could take it away from you, I would. It's hard for me to see you like this. As for cases, we can get you off the streets, and maybe doing all the background checks and stuff at the precinct. That is, until your stomach settles. You are going to have got something down, honey, the baby needs its nutrients and so do you. Don't let this sickness overpower you, it's natural, and it's something all mothers go through. Plus, you've got the family to lean on when it's too much to bear, and then you've got the one person that loves you very much, and wants the world to know. You've got me, Liv, and nothing can tear you away from me."

Liv smiled, and they both stood up. Olivia took her shower first, and El went to wake every one up. Then, when he walked back in, and saw Liv standing there, in nothing but the towel, he started to feel heated. He then went over to her, and held her close, turning her around and then capturing her lips. As always with their kisses, the passion grew and grew and before they knew it, they were making love. It was a moment that Liv said, "It took my breath away, in a good way, and it was beautiful, El", after their making love was complete. Elliot just smiled after this statement, and let her get ready, while he showered himself. When he was finished, he noted that Olivia wasn't in the room anymore. He then heard her getting cereal ready for Calvin, since he was always the first one downstairs.

While getting his cereal, Liv looked at Calvin, and she knew she had to tell him what happened the past few hours, and she also wanted to talk to him about what happened before she came into his life.

"Calvin, mommy wants to talk with you." Olivia said, handing him his cereal.

"About what, mom? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I want to share with you what happened with Vivian yesterday. Calvin, she screamed and yelled at me saying that I stole you away from her, and that I'll never be the mother you deserve. Honey, if you ever feel that way, it's okay. I'd understand it if you want to maybe move in with Maureen or live with your grandparents. They are your actual relatives. I thought she had you, already, and that I was just a part of her plot to get you away from me. It scared me."

"Mom, she said that?! I can't believe her, the nerve of her to say something like that. You are my mother, point blank. Yes, my grandparents do want to spend more time with me, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you guys. Everything is perfect here, and it's my sanity. I want to live here. Don't listen to a word Vivian said. She's trying to get to you."

"Who made you so smart?" Liv said, hugging him.

"Mom, there's things I want to share with you, about my past. I know my life in the beginning wasn't always the best or the happiest, but I'm ecstatic now, and that's all because of you. You know when I was first born, I can remember the doctors handing me to Vivian, and she not wanting to go near me. She told me that when I was around 5, and she said it was because she wanted a girl. Then, after that she started caring enough to take care of me, but the house always smelled like booze or pills. The stench was always there. Then, unfortunately the beatings started when I was around 7 years old She would blame me for everything, and then we started moving a lot because she would have a boyfriend or something and then they'd find out about me. Vivian was insane, and I'm glad she's locked up."

Liv just sat there, listening. She was amazed at what she was hearing.

"When did she start keeping you in that closet?" Liv asked, wanting to know the story.

Calvin looked down and began to cry. Liv for a moment, cursed herself for asking that, but then moved closer to him and held him.

"Its okay, Calvin, you can tell me. Vivian can't hurt you anymore." Olivia soothed.

"I need to tell you. She started throwing me in there at the age of 8. I was there from then on, and every house we moved to, it would be a one-bedroom room, with the linen closet for me. She made it that way. Mom, I had to live with rats and mice. It was hard, but I got through it. It's the reasons I would sneak out and try to get help. I began looking for help after a year of living with them. That's when we moved again, to the house in Manhattan and you, thankfully, came into our lives." Calvin looked up and saw tears in his mother's eyes. What kind of mother would do that to her own son! Calvin realized that this was right, telling his mother everything and he knew that he could trust Olivia.

"You know, buddy, my life didn't start out that great either, so I guess you can say we're similar in that. My mom was a drinker too, and would beat me, but that all stopped when I started SVU and when she died, it hurt, but I had my friends there to lean on. It was awesome having then as friends and I knew that they would back me, one hundred percent. Then, when El and I started dating, I was happier, and we shared things no one else could know. I had that, while you had no one. Calvin, if you ever feel the need to talk about this stuff, comes to me, and you can bet I'll listen. I would never want to hurt you. I love you so much, kiddo! I also want you to know that later today is the court date for Vivian, Kathy, and Dani, and if you don't want to be there, that's fine. She can't hurt us anymore Calvin, she's gone." Olivia said, hugging him and kissing his head.

"I love you too mom, and if I ever want to talk, I know I can always count on you, or dad! About court, I want to go. I heard the other kids talking and they are coming too, but if she tries to get anywhere near you, she's going to have to get through me. I want to be there to protect you." Calvin said, hugging his mother again, before hurrying to get packed for school, and then grabbed his suit for the court later. Olivia sat there thinking that this was another moment that took her breath away. Her son was the bravest little boy ever, and she was extremely proud of him.

When he ran upstairs, Liv put the bowl on the counter, and was lost in thought. 'I can't believe this is happening. I'm married, have a gorgeous family. My brother's in my life, and I have my SVU family. Then, there's this court date, and I really don't want to put anyone through that, hearing what they did to me, but it's their decision. I love every one of them to pieces. But most important right for me, I have my son and a new baby on the way. It's all a bit overwhelming that this is happening to me. Me! Of all people, this happened to me, and I couldn't be happier."

El had come down the stairs while she was lost in thought, and Liv didn't even notice he was in the room. He walked up slowly, placed his arms around her, and said, "Penny for your thoughts, baby?"

"Oh, El, I just was thinking of how great my life had been since we got together. We are an amazing family, and couple, and we have the new little one on the way. I can't really believe this is happening to a girl like me. Calvin though told me of how his life was before everything happened with Vivian. It just got me thinking about my life, and how it all changed because of you. It's a bit overpowering to my senses. Emotions are running high, and the baby has me a little loopy. I want you to know what happened with them, before we get in there tonight. I don't want you to be finding everything out the first time at court."

"Liv, I know how you feel. I feel like the happiest man alive, because of all I have now. Look at us, married, partners, a baby on the way, our family here, and we have the SVU family together too. We have what most people want, and it is a bit overwhelming, but it shows how wonderful we truly are. But let's wait until everyone leaves, before we talk about what happened with those three horrible people. Remember, nothing you say can pull me away from you. I love you so much!"

Again, this was a moment that took her breath away. Olivia knew this to be true. She pulled Elliot close, and said that she would drop Calvin off and Lizzie and Dickie and Eli. Kathleen was getting herself to school, and he had time to himself.

"I'll be back after I drop everyone off, and then we can talk. Cragen gave us both the day off due to the fact that we have court. He told me yesterday, so we can have the day to be together."

"Sounds great! See you in a few, honey", El said, with a soft peck to the lips. Olivia went and dropped their kids up, and then went back home. She found El in the living room, and walked to meet him on the couch. When he looked up, she saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Liv, I thought my world would end if I didn't get you back. God, when I saw you there, I thought something truly happened. I was scared to death. You mean everything to me, and if something had happened to you then…." Elliot trailed off. He was crying and Olivia held him close to her.

"El, I'm safe, it's okay, and everything's going to be okay. Yes, sure, it was scary, but this is what I wanted to be talking about with you. El, we made it through Harris, Porter, and now these horrible grudge-holding women. We can conquer this. You rescued me. We're together like bread and butter, and there's nothing anyone ever can do to take that away."

"Liv, tell me what happened?" Elliot said, taking her hand.

"Well as you know, a little boy came over to the precinct to tell me about his abuse. I brought him towards the kiddie's interrogation room, and when we walked in, Vivian was there. Kathy hit me with something, and then I was out. They dragged me down to the car, and then I heard a gunshot. I was so scared it was you. When I came to, they chloroformed me, and then I was out again. Before going out though I saw another woman in the car, and didn't know who it was. Then, when I came to again, I was tied to that chair and in a basement. Everything reminded me of my time at Sealview. I started to panic, and that's when I saw Vivian. Kathy came in moments later, followed by the mystery girl. She identified herself as Dani, and they all spat at me, hit me, and told me how I ruined your life as well as theirs. They said that neither Calvin nor you would find me, and there was nothing no one could do. Dani told me that you were in love with her, and that once I was gone, you could be with her. I fought for us, because that's the only thing I could do. I wasn't going to let what they said ruin what we have. Then Dani heard the door open and it was you. I heard your voice, and Kathy chloroformed me again. Then, I heard Kathy and you talking while I was coming out of it again. When you slapped her, and then she hit you, I was so angry at her. She dared come around and mess with my family, but I could not do anything because of the restraints. Then Vivian came and said Calvin was never going to be mine, and I was scared something had already happened. Then, she started beating me. I protected my stomach the best way I possibly could. It was hard no doubt, with the restraints, but I did it. I had too. That was our baby, and if anything would have happened to it, I would probably not be able to face you or myself. When you came in, and she attacked you, I was scared for you. When Nick grabbed her, I had passed out again. It was all too much. You pulled me through, again, and then when I saw you, I fell apart. I wanted to be strong for you, but at that point my body was weak. I'm so sorry I couldn't hold out. You rescued me, El, and for that, I'll be forever grateful."

"Liv, you were strong for me, please don't ever say that again. I love you so much, and would be dead if those three women had done anything more of what they did. Liv, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. You are perfectly okay, and so is our baby. Our baby is in great health because you protected it. You did that. I am so proud of you. Kathy is a complete insane woman, and hopefully today will prove that. Vivian is a drunk and a druggie who live-in her own fantasy, and Dani, well, she's' insane. The kids were told this morning before they left of what happened, and they want to be there. Everyone does, and I will be right there when you testify. Everything will work out."

"Thanks, El; I just wanted you to know what happened before court. If something was said, and you all found out at that time, I would be horrified, embarrassed, scared, and fearful that you all will want nothing more to do with me."

"No, Liv that will never happen. Trust me, nothing that will be said, and come out today in court will ruin or tarnish what we have. Our Love is incredible, and you have to know that everyone will love you and cherish you."

Liv smiled, and pulled up for a kiss. Then she said, "I love you so much, Mr. Stabler."

"I love you too, Mrs. Stabler, and I love you too little one." El said, kissing both his wife, and her stomach.

Olivia and Elliot ate their lunch at home, and then took a nap. When they woke up, Liv took another shower, and prepped herself for court. Elliot reassured her that nothing bad will happen. Then, the kids came home, and their parents noticed that they were dressed and ready for court.

"Guys, we want you to know that whatever happens today in court, Olivia and I love you very much. You may hear things about Vivian and Kathy that disturb you, but just know that if you need to talk, we are here for you.", Elliot said.

"Dad, we aren't the ones that you need to be concerned with. Liv, we are here for you. We know what they did, but we also know how you stood up to them, and made them feel like dirt. We know you protected the baby, and we are proud of you. Liv, we'll be there for you. Lean on us, and the SVU squad, and we'll be there to help you through this!" Kathleen said.

Liv had tears in her eyes, and hugged Kathleen and the kids. Then she turned and walked back towards Elliot, and pulled him close.

"Pretty smart daughter we have there, eh, Mr. Stabler?" Liv said.

"Yes, Liv, and she's growing up to be someone we all love. She's you, Liv, and I'm very proud of her."

"We better get going. Alex wants us there early." Liv said. They all went to the car, and Elliot drove to the court house. He held Olivia's hand through the car ride over, which gave her the comfort that she needed.

When they reached the courthouse, Liv and El and the kids, walked in together, and Alex told them how it was going to go down.

"Hey guys. Okay, here's how this will happen. After the opening remarks, each defendant will go to the stand and be questioned. I will cross examine them and get the court to realize what animals they are. When it's the prosecution's time, Amanda will go first, then Nick and then you, Liv. I wanted you last, so you could brace yourself. If you need time during the questioning to calm down, please tell me, and I will ask the judge, who is Donnelly, to take a recess. El, during the questioning, you can sit by me. Kids, we want you to be the rock that Liv leans on for comfort. If the defense attorney wants to bring you for questioning, we will but I'll be there to help. We'll get them guys don't worry."

When the three defendants were brought in, Kathy saw that the kids were there, and smiled at them, Vivian saw Calvin and smiled at him, and Dani blew Elliot a kiss. Everyone looked disgusted. Eli held on to Olivia's shoulders and Kathy looked disgusted. Then, the judge came in and started the trial.

"This court is decide whether or not Kathy Malone, Vivian Arliss and Dani Beck are guilty or not. How do you all plead?"

They all said, "Not guilty" and the opening statements were made. The defense attorneys went first.

"My client did nothing wrong here, except help her friends get back the lives that they lost. The lives they lost, I might add, due to Detective Olivia Stabler. She was the driving force in their plot, and my client only did what a good friend would do to help out those in need. Did she break the law? Did she undermine the system? That, my ladies and gentlemen of the jury is for you to decide." Dani Beck's lawyer, Carolyn Maddox said.

"My client only wanted the love of her life back. She kidnapped Mrs. Stabler only to prove to her ex-husband that she really wants him back. She did it in the name of love and for her children, so that they may have a stable home. My client did nothing any other woman who wanted their love back. Does that make her guilty of the crimes of aiding and abetting, kidnapping and attempted murder of a police officer? That is for you to decide!" Patrice LaRue stated.

"Now I'm going to keep repeating what my fellow lawyers stated about how they wanted what was best for them, because that would just be repetitive. I will say that my client had a son, and she never really felt that her son, who's now in the hands of Detective Stabler, was feeling at home with Mrs. Stabler. It's her son, and she wanted him back. She did what any mother would do to save her son, from something she thought was a hazard to his life. My client will prove to you that she did what she felt was best for her son and herself. Does this make her guilty of the crimes that she's committed? Does this show her love and compassion for her son? You decide on that given the evidence." Bayard Ellis said.

"Prosecution, you may reveal your opening remarks." Judge Donnelly said.

"Love? Compassion? Friendship? How do these things make up for their crimes that they have committed? In every woman's life, love, compassion, and friendships are made. But beyond that, liberties and justices are never broken. These women have created injustices to the law force of the NYPD and as humans to another human. Yes, these women have faults, but that does not excuse them from their wrongdoings, and their guilt. They should pay for these crimes. The prosecution will show evidence that prove their guilt and you my friends shall find them guilty." Alex said.

"You may call your first witness, defense." The judge stated.

"I would like to call Kathy Malone to the stand." LaRue started. Kathy made her way to the stand, looked at her children, and smiled. After being sworn in, Ms. LaRue started her questioning.

"Ms. Malone, how well did you know Olivia Benson-Stabler?"

"She was my ex-husband's partner for nine years, before they got married."

"Did he divorce you? What happened there?"

"I had an affair, which I am not proud about, but it happened, and it ruined my marriage! But I never expected Olivia to be in Elliot's life. I knew they were close, and I had always suspected that they were sleeping together. Then, the kids wanted to live with them, and I lost it. We went to court and I lost my kids. I was put in prison because I attacked Mrs. Stabler in court. It was hard seeing her take my kids and my ex away from me."

"So, what happened a few days ago?" her lawyer asked.

"Well, a good friend of mine broke myself and another hater of Mrs. Stabler out of prison and we had fun with our prey. We took Olivia and made her realize what we were feeling."

"You did this out of what?"

"I did this out of love for my kids and I wanted my ex back."

"Thank you!" and her lawyer smiled and sat down.

"You hear that, bitch, they are mine, and he's always going to be mine." Kathy said from the stand, before Alex started.

"Ms. Malone, please control you. Now, you kidnapped Olivia, and attempted to rid her of her life with her husband, children, and family?"

"Yes, I wanted revenge and I got it."

"She didn't do anything but love her family, and you took revenge out on that?"

"Yes, I had to, she was the reason, and still is the reason, for everything that went wrong in my life."

"No further questions." Alex said, and she knew she had Kathy in the hole. Next up was Vivian. Once she got up to the stand, and was sworn in, her lawyer, Mr. Ellis got up to question his client. Before he began, however, Vivian yelled out at Olivia.

"Olivia, he's mine, okay, mine! And you and your whole family can't take him away from me! Calvin, honey, you're mine!" Vivian said, stood up and moved towards them, and she was restrained and brought out of the courtroom. From her seat, Liv shook in the arms of Elliot, and Calvin screamed. Liv grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Ms. Arliss has been removed, and her case is solidified as a guilty verdict. I'm not taking much leniency when it comes to outbursts. Mr. Ellis, I'm sorry. Ms. Maddox, please begin your questioning." the judge stated, and everyone watched as Ellis made his way out of the courtroom.

"Ms. Beck to the stand, please", Ms. Maddox said, and everyone watched as Dani made her way. She was sworn in and then her lawyer started her questioning.

"Ms. Beck, could you please tell the court how you came involved with these two ladies?" Ms. Maddox asked.

"I was contacted by the defendants to help get them the break that they deserved in life. I went along with it because I knew it was against Olivia."

"So, why did you tell a young boy by the name of Julio Ramirez to pose as an abused child?"

"I knew that it would lure Olivia into the kid room, because that's where we questioned kids when I worked SVU."

"How long did you work SVU?" Maddox asked, only to be stopped for a brief moment by Alex.

"Objection, relevance!",Alex said.

"Your Honor the question has to do with how well she knows the precinct to lure the detective towards the questioned area?"

"I'll allow it! Answer the question, Ms. Beck.", the judge stated.

"A few months while Detective Benson was undercover, I worked SVU with my partner being Detective Stabler."

"So, you fell in love with him, your partner at the time, and kissed. Did he share the same feelings?"

"Again, relevance!", Alex interjected.

"Sustained.", the judge said, and Maddox moved on.

"What happened with the little boy?"

"He was only used for that particular task. Once we captured Olivia, there was really no point in his use to us anymore, and I shot him. He would blab and had to stop it." Maddox was pleased and said that she had no further questions.

"So you protected your own rights and shot the innocent boy, not caring about what happened to him or his grieving family?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, he was useless and just a kid who we found on the streets."

"So when you shot the boy and drove off, did Detective Benson say anything?"

"She came to once, but then was knocked out again. Once we got to the site, I was first to go and tell her how she stole my life, and stole my boyfriend. She laughed, and told me that Elliot had told her about me and that he never did like her, he just played along with my games. I slapped her, and then the other ladies went. I was the look out, and that's when Elliot came up. He rescued her, and left me out cold. (To Elliot), you're all mine, and there's nothing that that little tramp can offer you. Who has been there for you since she left? Me! Who was there when you poured your heart out to anyone that would listen while she was away? Me! I will be there always for you!" Dani said.

"Wow, thank you for just solidifying our case!', Alex said.

After she stepped down, court took a break, for a short recess and then the judge initiated the rest of the day interrogations.

"Ms. Cabot, you may call your first witness.", Judge Donnelly said.

"Yes your honor, the prosecution calls Detective Nick Amaro to the stand please."

When Nick stood up, Liv smiled, and he smiled back. He hoped and prayed that his questions would put these ladies behind bars. Once he was seated, and sworn in, Alex began her questioning..

"Detective, what did you see occurring once you got to the scene?"

"Well, the captain and I stayed back for a moment. Elliot and Amanda went to look for the noise, which was yelling. Then Dani came out and spoke to Elliot, almost hitting on him. You could tell Elliot didn't like that, and he threw her towards me. I arrested her, but I didn't see what happened to Olivia."

"Thank you, detective." Alex said, and sat down. The defense attorneys all asked a few questions, but couldn't break Nick. After Nick, Amanda was to testify and she told her side, which was not much of a difference. Then, it was Olivia's turn, and she was scared.

"Mommy, it's going to be okay!", Calvin said and then Olivia walked up. Before moving out of the pew, she received a tug and smile from Elliot, and smiled nervously back. She made her way up and sat down. Kathy grinned and told her lawyer that they had this one.

"Detective Olivia Stabler, what happened that involved the defendants?"

"Well, a young boy came in and wanted to talk to me about his abuse. I walked with him to the kid's room, and I was hit on the head with a tool and only saw Vivian Arliss in the room. I passed out, and then heard the gunshot. When I came to, I saw the others and then was chloroformed. I was out again, and was brought to a shack in the Upper East Side. I was then awoken by a loud stomp, and I was brought out of it, by all of the three ladies shouting at me. They called me names, and told me how…..", Olivia said, as she started to cry.

"Do you need a moment?", the judge asked, and Olivia nodded. Elliot ran up as soon as he could and held her, and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Liv, sweetie, its okay. You're doing great."

"El, it hurts what they said, and now reliving it all, I hear it more and more."

"Liv, none of their comments are true. I love you, not Kathy, and not even Dani. Calvin loves you, not Vivian. Just look at me, baby, and I'll be there for you."

"Okay, we're ready!", Liv said, and put her hand on her tummy. El smiled and kissed her, and then returned to his seat. The judge returned, and Liv resumed her statement.

"You were saying that the ladies were torturing you."

"Um, yea, they told me how I wasn't right for their lover or their son. It was hard because these are my family members, and I don't want to lose them, especially not El and Calvin. I love them dearly. That's when the beatings started. I tried to block them, and keep them away, but even that was hard. I am pregnant, and I had to protect my baby. I heard noises, and Kathy chloroformed me before heading out to see what the noises were. I was not completely out of it, but I was enough when my husband came to get me. I woke up, and cried in his arms, worrying not about my injuries, but about my baby. I went to the hospital after that. Everything was okay, and I was relieved."

"Thank you", Alex said, as she sat down. Ellis, LaRue, and Maddox were conversing, and Maddox decided to take the cross examination.

"Detective Stabler, why did you try to block the hits again?"

"I had to protect my baby!", Liv stated.

"But, they didn't know you were pregnant?"

"No, it would've only angered them more.", Olivia stated.

"But they were angry at you because of what reason?", Maddox asked.

"They told me that I ruined their lives, but I only did what I felt was right. I'm a good person, and they thought the opposite."

"But you did take Ms. Malone's husband and kids, and Ms. Arliss' son, and Ms. Beck's man, didn't you?"

"No, Elliot and Calvin came to me on their own."

"Yea, but you forced them! Nothing further.", Maddox said, and sat down, and knew that the jury saw Olivia for what she was a pregnant whore with her lover's child, a stealer, and a child stealer.

Liv stepped down, and the court was adjourned for the evening. During the next hour or so, the jury was to debate. Liv was so scared, she practically ran to Elliot's arms. She cried in them.

"El, what if they aren't guilty? What if they are free, and come after us again?", Liv asked.

"They aren't going to be freed, and if they are, we'll deal with them as a family. It's us against the world, Liv, Stablers forever." He said, as he kissed her. Then, she felt nauseous and El and the kids walked out with her. Maureen took her to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach contents.

"Liv, you've got to breathe. It's okay. This is just nerves."

"I'm just scared, that they think I'm some kid-stealing, man stealing whore, who wanted Elliot and Calvin all to myself. I don't want to be seen that way, but who knows." Kathleen had come in to check and heard Liv's statement.

"Livi, you're going to be fine. Who cares what they think of you? They have their opinions, and that's all they are. We know the true Olivia and so do Dad and Calvin. We know who you really are, and we love you. Be who you are, not who they want you to be."

"You guys really help me, and for that, we thank you", Liv said, and smiled.

"We love you, mom, and that's the only way we know how to love, is to be there for your loved ones, and help them any way you can, and give yourself unconditionally. That's what Dad taught us", Maureen said, and walked out with Olivia and Kathleen.

"Hey baby, Alex told me jury's out for the night, and she told us to go home. I love you so much Liv!", El said, kissing her.

"I love you too", and with that they all walked out of the courtroom. In the car, Liv told the girls and boys that they get to be the dinner choosers for the night, and they decided to do breakfast. They went to IHOP and then, they went home.

"Momma, about court today…"

Olivia cut him off, and said, "Buddy, I can understand what your concern is, and trust me, if you don't want to talk about it. We won't. I love you Calvin, and wanted to shield you from Vivian's banter in the courtroom."

"I know you did mom, but it was good for me to see, because I know who she really is now. She's not the mom I used to know, in fact, this shows her true self more than anything. I hate her for attacking you, and today, it did scare me, but only scared for you. You are my mother, and she's no one to me. I want to talk about it, because that's the person I knew as my mom, but she was always like that. What I saw today in the courtroom was a pure sign of her using her power of attorney and whatever else she could to get to the one person I love most, and that's you."

Olivia smiled, and had tears in her eyes, and kissed him before he headed off to bed.

"You've got a pretty good son there, Mrs. Stabler.", Elliot said, coming up to her.

"He's not just mine, El, he's ours, and yes, he is a great son. Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." They all went to bed that night and dreamed of a guilty verdict for all. Justice had to be given.

In the morning, Liv and El woke up together, and then got the kids' up and they all got ready for court. It was set for nine AM and that's when they would find out, if the defendants were all guilty. They talked about how great it would be to put this behind them once and for all, and everyone was ready. They headed to the courtroom at about quarter to nine, and got there right on time. Everyone was there from the precinct, and they all could tell how nervous Liv and Calvin were. They reassured them that everything would be okay. Then they saw the defendants come into the courtroom, and Liv held on to Calvin tighter. When the jury was called in, they were asked if they had reached a verdict and they had.

"We find all the defendants guilty of kidnapping, attempted murder, and fraud."

The judge thanked the jury, and they were sent out. They put the sentencing date for the following week, and they all walked out feeling very happy. These people were hurting them and they deserved what they got. Calvin was beaming, like Olivia had never seen before, and he hugged her close. The he watched as Olivia and Elliot hugged tightly and shared a kiss. Everything was over, and now everything could finally return to normal.

_**A/N: Well, how did you like it? Sorry, I have not updated in a while, I have been really busy. I finally had some free time and have written a chapter that hopefully you all like. Please read and review. Your comments mean a lot to me, and it's good to know what people think. Please keep your comments constructive. Next up, Liv and El plan a quick getaway to the happiest place on earth for the kids, and them, and everyone gets a chance to have a bit of fun. Thanks for reading, and hopefully sending positive remarks my way.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Where all your dreams come true

Getting home from court that day, the kids went to bed and Maureen went to sleep with Kathleen, for one night. She had an extra bed in her room just in case. While Elliot changed, Liv sat on the couch and thought about the day. Even though she felt completely safe and protected, she was still feeling the emotional breakdown that was coming. She felt one tear dropping onto her face, and quickly wiped it away, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat in the living room and curled up and cried. The emotional hold that this particular case had on her was overwhelming, and she finally let them out. When Elliot came back in, he saw his wife on the sofa. He saw her shaking body, and head hung down, and knew instantly that she was crying. He ran over bent down on the floor. When she looked up, for a split second, she saw Elliot sitting there, and reached out for him. He sat down next to her and held her close.

"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, El, I know it's over, but there is just so many emotions tacked on to this case, it's hard to let them go. I mean, Kathy wanting the kids back, and my whole world almost falling apart. Even Vivian's outbreak brought me close to my breaking point, because I kept remembering what she said to me, a while back. She said that not everyone can be helped, and that some of them are just too broken. Maybe I'm not doing the right thing always by helping those in need. Maybe it's me who needs to change. Then Dani threatened my being with you, and I don't know, it made me feel guilty of taking that post in Oregon, or staying away for that long. I know this is normal to be feeling all these emotions, but it's just hard, knowing all that I have could've been gone."

"Liv, sweetie, I will always be here for you, and so will the kids. Don't ever feel like you have to hide your emotions from us. You've been so strong throughout this entire mess, and you deserve to have one moment of weakness to let everything come out. Kathy was crazy, and insane, and we all saw it. We don't want her with us, Liv, we want you. Vivian was not right when she said that about the others. Everyone wants help when they need it, and you are always there to help them. That's one of the qualities that I love about you. You always are there for anyone who needs it, including your family and it's amazing. I was glad when you came back from Oregon because I started missing you too much. Kathy couldn't take it, and Dani felt like if she hit on me, I would forget about you. Liv, from the moment you came into my life, I have never once forgotten about you. They are just idiots, and you need to forget them. They don't exist in our lives anymore, and you know that. Focus on us, baby, and the family, and this new little one.", El sat, patting her stomach.

Liv smiled, and thought about what El had said. She knew he was right. It wasn't right to focus on them and the baby. It was just three weeks ago that they had found out about their little bundle of joy on the way, and everything seemed to be fitting in nicely.

"You're right, El, I need to focus on what this family wants and what I want. I can't worry about them anymore. Thanks for being there, honey.", Liv said, as she leaned up and kissed him. When the kiss ended, Liv and El both rose to go to bed. They dreamt that night of what this new one would look like.

One month has passed since the trial, and things were getting back to normal. Liv was in her fourth month of pregnancy, which was great because things were moving along. She went to work and helped them with cases, and was glad that the morning sickness was over. The kids often came to her with their problems, and she did the best that she could to help them. Elliot was planning something extremely special for his wife and family, because he knew that after that hell of a case last month, that they needed a vacation. Something to ease their mind and let them spend some quality family time. He tried to get things together without Liv knowing because he wanted it to be a surprise.

One morning, Liv and El both came downstairs together. All of the kids were downstairs eating their breakfast before school, and they just smiled. Once they got on the bottom landing, Liv grabbed Elliot's arm for support. She felt dizzy, almost to a point where it scared her.

"Liv, what's wrong, honey?" El asked, hinting at the fact that Liv was holding her head and gripping him.

"I just got dizzy. Is this normal?", Liv asked, a little nervous.

"Yes, honey, it happens all the time. It happened with every one of my kids."

Liv nodded and went about her day with the kids and Elliot. Dizzy spells happened a few more times, and Elliot knew he was doing the right thing when it came to this vacation.

"Hey Cap, got a second?", El asked.

"Sure, El, is everything okay?"

"Yea, um, I wanted to talk to you about a month vacation for me and Olivia. I want to take her and the kids to a relaxing place, somewhere we can just be together, and forget everything that happened last month."

"Sure, you both have plenty of time. Just be careful, I don't want my grandbabies hurt or you guys."

"No worries, Cap, I'm taking the kids and Liv to the Happiest Place on Earth."

"Liv and the kids will love that. You can start today after work."

"Thanks, dad.", Elliot said, and they both walked out.

At five that evening, the squad was quiet and doing paperwork on their last rape case. The captain came out of his office, and looked at them. They were a family, and now was the best time to tell them what was happening. He looked at Elliot and smiled. Elliot caught the hint, and took Liv out of the precinct, and home.

"Hey guys, the Stablers are going to be gone for a month, given the fact that Elliot has requested that they go on a vacation. I'm giving him and the family that right to do so, so you guys are going to have to pick up the slack."

"No problem captain, uh, do you know where they are going?" Munch asked.

"He only said, "The happiest place on earth", and that's for him and Liv and their kids. Plus, they need to concentrate on their family for a while."

Everyone smiled and agreed. Liv and El were on their way home, and Liv told El that she was exhausted. He told her that when they got home that she should take a nap before dinner, and she did. When she woke up, she found all the kids surrounding her with smiles.

"Well hello to all of you too", Liv said.

"Mommy, daddy's got a sapwise for us!", Eli said.

"What surprise?", she said, looking quizzically at Elliot.

"I told the captain today that you and I are taking the kids to a relaxing vacation. We deserve something to relax us after last month."

"Yea, mom, and dad said that it was the happiest place on earth.", Calvin exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we better get moving on the packing. Your father has planned this secretive vacation, and I'd hate for it to go to waste!", Liv said.

They all helped each pack, and the packing was done in about an hour. They ate Mac and cheese, and watched 101 Dalmatians. They all were so in tuned to the television the entire night. El looked over at Liv, and mouthed 'Love you!'. She smiled and returned the gesture, and held his hand on the top of the couch, with the little ones in between them. Maureen had told Elliot that she was dying to go there again, and wanted to tag along. He told her that it was okay, and that she was welcome. They all fell asleep on that couch together.

Morning came bright and early for the couple and the Stabler clan. When they got up, they all raced to get ready, and were all in the car at once. Maureen knew her father wanted some alone time with Olivia, so she told the kids to get in the car, and she would go and fill up the tank and allow them to get snacks for the ride. Then, she would make them coffee at the gas station, and meet them back at the house.

"I guess, they were in a hurry!", Liv said.

"Yea, looks like they're ready to go. But I need a few more precious moments with my wife!", Elliot replied, and Liv smiled. Elliot pulled her close, and kissed her. "Oh El", could be heard from Olivia when her husband pulled her closer. Before they knew it, they were on the couch, making love. They were so on fire, so in love, and that look in Olivia's eyes drew Elliot wild.

"Liv that was incredible.", El said, before getting up to get himself together.

"Yes, El, it was special, wasn't it!", Liv stated, and did the same. Maureen honked the horn, and then got out to make sure her parents were ready. Liv heard the door open and she quickly pulled on her last bit of clothing/ When the other kids ran in, Liv smiled and wondered where her husband was taking them. Liv and El piled into the car, with their last love making on their minds. When they reached the airport, Liv and El both helped the others with their bags, and then did their own before taking their seats on the plane.

The plan ride was about two hours, and Eli saw where he was going first.

"Mama, look castle!" Eli said when they reached their destination after getting a rental car to the hotel.

"El, you took us here!" Liv said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, Liv, I took us to Disneyworld. where dreams come true!", Elliot said, and Olivia kissed him.

When they checked in the hotel, El had booked a suite, and it was a three bedroom suite. He wanted one room for him and Olivia, one room for the girls, and one room for the boys. He explained their situation to the management, who was happy to oblige. He set them up in a huge room, and made them feel right at home. Everyone was so excited. That night, they went out into the Magic Kingdom to get dinner, and to see the light show. Eli was too excited, and was jumping up and down every time a character came by. Dickie and Lizzie both were amazed at the show as well, but they were more focused on the performance at the castle. Maureen and Kathleen were together singing the songs, and having a blast. Even though they felt a bit too old for Disneyworld, they were having fun and didn't care what they were doing. When Liv and El heard the "When You Wish Upon a Star", song being played and the castle changing colors, they looked at each other and smiled. They kissed and knew that these two did exactly that. They wished upon the stars to bring them together, and their dreams were coming true. After getting back to the room, they all went to their separate rooms and went to bed.

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot woke up together, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Liv, are you happy honey?", El asked.

"How can you ask me that? Of course I am!", Liv stated. She pulled him close for a kiss. Just then, they heard the boys' bedroom phone ringing. Curious to know who'd be calling their children, they walked towards the bedroom where their boys were sleeping. Dickie answered the phone, and smiled. He told his little brother, Eli, that the phone was for him and smiled at his parents.

"Aha, hello there pal. We're so glad you're here. It's time to get up and see the magic! We can't wait to see Ya. Haha!", Mickey's voice sounded.

"It's Mickey!", Eli screamed and clapped his hands. Liv and El smiled and laughed. They told their children to get dressed for the breakfast, and they could go and see the characters. They all got ready quickly, and started to leave the room, when Liv felt dizzy again.

"These dizzy spells are happening again, aren't they honey?", El asked. Liv just nodded and then went to sit down. Once the spell passed, she went with her kids to the character breakfast.

The characters that were at the breakfast were: Donald, Jafar, Aladdin, Belle, Jasmine, and the Mrs. Potts. They sang and danced, and then each table got to take pictures with them. Eli was in heaven and the other kids enjoyed it too.

"Oh, Belle, you're my favorite!", Liv exclaimed to the woman.

"Why thank you, Olivia. You know, beauty comes from the inside, and you just have to look deep and you will find that there was something there that you've never seen before."

"That's kind of like our story, isn't it, El?", Liv said, and leaned into her husband.

"You know it. Hey guys, let's get our park passes and go on some rides, see the shows, and some characters!" Elliot said, realizing that breakfast was almost over

"Now that sounds like a wonderful idea! By the way, if you see Chip anywhere, he'd better get back or he'll miss the lunch rush!", Belle exclaimed, and Liv and El laughed.

"Mo, are you sure you're okay with going to these parks?" Elliot asked his daughter, while purchasing the tickets.

"Yea, dad, I have not been here at all, and since it's my first time experiencing this, I am going to enjoy every moment of it!" Maureen said.

They walked around Magic Kingdom first, and saw the castle. They all stopped and admired it, before everyone took pictures in front of it. There were the kids, then Liv and El, and then the family together. In each shot, Liv had her hand on her stomach. She knew she was the luckiest girl on earth to be carrying this child and here in this moment with her family. She felt special. Just then, a particular mouse came out from the castle, and walked out. Eli had the biggest smile on his face. Dickie looked at his face, and knew right away who it was that his younger brother saw.

"Eli, who's that?", Dickie said, pointing to Mickey.

"MICKEY!", Eli screamed, and wiggled.

The other kids with Dickie walked over to where the mouse was standing, and Eli hugged him. Liv and El saw this cute scene, and walked over and took pictures with Mickey! Everyone was excited.

"Eli, what do you say to Mickey?", Elliot said, taking his son.

"Mickey, me wove you.", Eli said, and Mickey held out his arms again. He held that little boy close and then gave him a high five. Liv and Elliot smiled, and let Mickey continue his walk around. Maureen took Eli and held him as they walked around. Lizzie saw her favorite character: Cinderella was standing near the castle, with her prince, and they took pictures as well. Dickie was intrigued by everything, but especially the rides. Maureen loved the plays and shows that they got to see, especially It's a Small World. Kathleen loved the Little Mermaid, and saw Ariel and Prince Eric, and danced with Sebastian to his hit song "Under the Sea". Everyone had a marvelous time on this trip and loved every minute of it. Liv decided to not ride on specific rides because she feared in getting sick, so she just rode the calmer rides. But she was just in heaven and enjoying every bit of the magic that this place offered. El walked with her, and the kids, because he was enjoying seeing his family happy.

Every day for a month the kids saw characters, rode their favorite rides all the time, and had the time of their lives. Elliot and Olivia spent all of their time together, and even had some moments where Elliot would tell the kids to go back to the park together, so that he and Olivia could spend some time together. One of these special alone times was the night before they were to leave the special place. Everyone had just left, as Elliot was lighting candles. He put the do not disturb sign on their door, and waited for Olivia.

"El, where is everybody? I thought we were going out.", Liv stated, coming into the empty room.

"Well, the kids wanted to go see the light show once more, and I wanted some magical one on one time with you."

"Magical one on one time with me, eh? Sounds wonderful." Liv said, and sashayed over to Elliot.

"El, I gotta say bringing us here was worth it. The kids enjoyed themselves, and so did I. I love you so much", Liv said.

"I love you too. Dance with me", El said, as he played the jukebox he had purchased at the Disney song. He had also purchased all of the Disney Love Songs albums to play for this evening. Liv smiled, and fell into his arms, moving with him. They danced to "A Whole New World, and If I Never Knew You." Liv started to get teary-eyed at the second song, and it was because the lyrics touched her living soul. She thought about them hard. 'If I never knew Elliot, and if I never felt this love, I would have no recognition or no understanding of how precious this life could be.'

Elliot felt the hot tears on his cheeks coming from his wife. He knew that the song touched her in ways that she could not explain at the moment. It touched him as well because he thought back to the very first time he met her, and it all made sense. 'If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real. I would never know that I could feel a love so strong and true'. He knew that this was the truth. If he never met Olivia, if he never felt everything he did right now for this perfect woman, he never would know how to live. Kathy was not right for him, and this was perfect.

"Liv, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to play…", Elliot started, but Liv put a finger to his lips. She kissed him. Then she felt it, the kick. At first, she passed it off as indigestion or gas. But then she felt it, a kick.

"El, it kicked. The baby kicked me. Here, give me your hand.", Liv said, as he graciously gave her the hand. When he felt it, he smiled.

"It means he's strong, Liv, our baby is strong." El said, and kissed her. They sat there holding each other together. El leaned over and kissed her, and she kissed him back. Then, he took her in the room and made love to her, being careful not to hurt the baby or make Olivia feel uncomfortable. Liv was just in awe of how much her husband cared and loved her so much. She let him have his way with her, and everything was beautiful.

They heard the kids come in a few minutes into their love making, and then heard them go on to bed. They knew not to bother their parents, and went on to bed, talking about how much fun they had this month and how going back to the city was going to be a drag. Liv smiled when she heard that, and so did Elliot.

The next morning, they had breakfast in the hotel, and Liv and El saw the sad looks on the kids' faces.

"Guys, it's okay, we'll come back soon. We just have to go back now, because you all start school again soon. Remember, August is next month, plus, we need to see what is going on at work. All of you, we will be fine. We want you guys to know that we felt the baby kicking last night!", El said, patting Liv's stomach.

"Awesome, mom, I want to feel!", Kathleen said, and the other children agreed. So Liv did exactly what she was doing last night when it kicked. She kissed Elliot, and then once the baby started kicking, she let each one feel.

"Cool, mom, this is so cool.", Calvin said. "I get to have a new brother or sister, and be a part of this family!"

"Calvin, honey, you are always part of this family, and yes you will.", Liv said, hugging Calvin.

After breakfast, the Stabler clan piled back into the room, and got their stuff together. Then, they all went down to the lobby and waited for their parents. When their parents came out, they piled into the car, to head to the airport, and then got on the plane to come home.

"Did you like your time here, Mrs. Stabler?", Elliot asked.

"I did, Mr. Stabler, and I know the kids did too.", Liv said, and held his hand on the flight home. Everything was perfect.

_**A/N: YAY, the couple went to Disneyworld. I wanted them to have some time to relax and be the family we all love. Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. Remember, reviews must be constructive. I like when you guys review, because it helps me know that there are people who like what I am writing, and maybe have some input on the upcoming chapter. Next up, more about Liv's pregnancy, and we also see what two men who hate Olivia plan to do. How will they get out of prison? What tactics will they use on Olivia? Will the family be involved? What is going on with Olivia's pregnancy and what are they having? Read on and find out the answers to these questions! Happy reading and reviews. Thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Everything I'd Do, I Do It for You

In prison, Harris and Porter had just found out about what happened with the ladies. They found out through the system and were kind of happy that their plan backfired, because now they could have a chance at getting the justice that they deserve. Everything they wanted was taken away by Olivia, and things were going to be hard for the detective if these men were involved. Now, they just needed a plan and someone to break them out to help them execute their plan.

At recess, Harris and Porter always met and talked about how Olivia had ruined their lives. One particular day, they talked about how they were going to get her back.

"I'm going to get her back for me. She was mine, and I was starting to fall for her. She ruined my reputation as a cop forever, and now, I'm sitting in here, rotting to my death. I have to show her that her dear Elliot isn't the answer she was looking for." Porter had said, one afternoon.

"Look at what that bitch did to me. She found out about how I raped a girl, infiltrated my prison, and ruined my life. She found out about everything and then when I finally had her, she was mine! She ran and hid, but then I got her. I showed her that I was more powerful and stronger than she'll ever become. She ruined my life!" Harris screamed.

"So, now we agree that we have to get her back and plan something especially for her! She needs to be shown who the boss is really!" Porter said.

"Yea and we need to figure out how to get out of here. We know we're going to torture her! But how are we going to get out so we can show her the real us, and prove to her why we never deserved to be in here!" Harris said.

"I have just the guy. His name is William Lewis. He was on the cop's radar for a while because of what he can do to a woman. He tortures women for fun, and that's what we want. So, when do I call him?"

"Wait, didn't the girls' say something about our dear precious victim?"

"Yea, she's married to the creep Elliot Stabler, and she's pregnant!" Porter said.

"Well, let's hang on. Let's wait until this baby is born. We can have our fun with Olivia, and be fully equipped, instead of having to deal with a pregnant lady and her unborn child. I've dealt with inmates my whole life, and some of them I got pregnant and you don't want to go down that road!" Harris said.

"Okay, so we wait, and then once we find out some way that she's had the baby, we plan our attack, gets out of here, and has the fun we've been planning on having with our Olivia. She's not going to be so tough once we get through with her. Is she?" Porter agreed, and then recess was over and each went back to their cell. When it was call times, Porter made his phone call, but told Lewis to wait, and then when he calls him back, they can work together more. Lewis agreed, and was ready for action.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Elliot had just come home. They went to dinner with the family, and then went home for a nice, long sleep, to rest up from their trip. Liv was now in her sixth month of pregnancy and things were going smoothly, except for the dizzy spells. Elliot had made sure that he would mention this at the next appointment to check on the baby's progress. When Liv and El made it to the precinct, they were welcomed back with open arms. Everyone hugged them and asked many questions about the trip. Liv was happy with all the attention, and watched with a smile, as the others fawned over her, and her unborn child. Cragen broke them up with a new case, and they all went their separate ways.

The case was that there was a young female who was at a college sorority party, and was raped by one of the fraternity brothers. She told the detectives that she was raped, and told them that the security guard did nothing for her, except for telling her that she should shower and remove the evidence, and then forget about it. Everything was not okay to this young girl, but she couldn't do anything. Her mother called the police and had to get them to listen to Lindsay's story. Rollins and Fin tried to question the president of the college and Elliot tried the campus security guy, but they all said that the rape never happened and it was consensual. Then, Elliot and Fin questioned the boys and they told her that it was stop light party, and she was wearing green, which meant they could do whatever they wanted with this young, naïve freshmen. When they reached the precinct, they all went over notes and tried to get these guys. They realized that they were stonewalled because of the campus security, as well as the dean and president. Liv had suggested that she and Amanda go check on the girl, and that Elliot and Fin and Munch keep digging for information on the school. While looking up information, Liv and Amanda returned telling them that the victim doubted anything ever happened and that she was passed it. Then, things got complicated when Fin found a few pictures of Lindsay asking for more sex. Also, Fin discovered a video of someone else, just like the young girl a few years back. Liv and Amanda looked shocked, and Liv sat down next to her husband, to watch the video. She watched in horror as the other victim was being raped.

"How can those boys just get away with something like this?" Liv asked, leaning back into her chair, scooting more towards Elliot.

"Honey, the school is all for that fraternity, and there's no turning back on their money making fraternity that brings in wealthy families." Elliot said, quoting what the principal and security guard said.

"But we have to get justice somehow! These girls deserve some peace of mind." Amanda stated.

"You're right. Listen, Amanda and Liv go check out the victim and see how she's doing. Then visit Bellevue, and ask for the other young woman. Get her story. Elliot takes Fin, and goes talk to the school and see what they have to say on this other victim." Cragen said.

They all nodded and went to their separate locales.

"Liv, are you okay, babying? You seem tired. Why not let Fin go with Munch and I go with Amanda, and we can straighten this whole mess out, while you go home and rest."

"I know I should, honey, but this case means a lot to me, because it almost happened to me a while back when I was there age. I can relate to these girls." Liv said.

"Okay, but after this, you are going home, and that's final."

Olivia nodded and kissed her husband. He rubbed her stomach, and held her close.

When Olivia and Amanda went to the school, they waited until classes got out, and then found Lindsay coming their way.

"Listen, Lindsay, we're here to talk more about what happened." Amanda said.

"Detective Rollins, it's okay now, and I'm moving on. I'm doing much better, and decided to forget the entire thing." Lindsay said, shocking to Amanda and Liv.

"Lindsay, you can't hold it in, sweetie, you have to tell us what happened so we can try to put these men behind bars. You also need to explain where these photos came from." Olivia said, sitting down, and showing her the photos.

"No thanks, Detective Benson; I don't want any trouble for anyone. Besides, those pictures are just having fun. I'm just going to go to class now, thanks, and goodbye detectives." Lindsay said, and she got up and left. They decided to go check Bellevue out now, because the girl who was the first victim of this fraternity was there. Liv and Amanda tried to talk to this young lady, but again were stonewalled because of the girls' treatment options. Liv and Amanda tried their best to get the doctors to stop treatment, but this wasn't working. . They decided that they would try again later, and saw that the shock therapy was ordered for the young lady. When they got inside to talk to her, Talia, the young lady, looked like she was trying to suppress the memories.

"Shock therapy can erase the memories, and that's what I want. I want to forget about that awful night." Talia told the detectives.

"What did they do to you that would make you go this far?" Liv asked.

Finally, the girl decided that she could trust the detectives enough to get justice, and delayed the therapy order. She told the detectives of what happened and they were shocked because again, the school covered it up and played like it was nothing. Everyone just told the girl that nothing would be needed or done and she couldn't do anything to prove her rape. Everything was put into perspective.

On the way back to the precinct, Liv and Amanda stopped for a coffee, and talked about the case.

"Amanda, we have to get these guys."

"We will Liv, but you need to relax. All of this stress isn't good for the baby."

"I'm fine, everything's okay." Liv said, and they headed back for the precinct. But when she got up to leave, she felt a dizzy spell again attacking her, and this one had Amanda freaked out. She pulled the car over in the lot, and then checked on Liv.

"Liv! I'm calling El!" Amanda said, pulling out her phone.

"Amanda, what's the verdict on the girl?" Elliot asked, answering the call.

"El, that's not important right now. Liv, she's had another dizzy spell, and we're waiting till it passes. This one is scaring her."

"I'm on my way." Elliot said, rushing out of the precinct.

When Elliot reached the coffee shop, he saw Liv with her hands on her head, and looking down at the table. He ran over to her, and said, "Liv, honey, its El, I'm here honey. Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Oh, El, this last one really scared me. I thought I was going to pass out." Liv stated then started to cry.

"Amanda, goes back to the precinct, and tells the guys what's going on with the case. I have her. We're going to see the doctor."

"El, what if something's wrong?" Liv said, and then apologized every five minutes to Elliot. Elliot just held her hand on the way, and kept consoling her. When they reached the hospital, the doctor saw Liv straightaway.

"Mrs. Stabler, this is nothing to be concerned with. Your baby is fine, and the dizziness you are feeling is completely normal. Since it doesn't happen that often, it's a pretty normal thing that will be over once you cross into your third trimester. Nothing to be aware of or worried about here." the doctor stated. Then the doctor hooked up the baby monitor and let the parents look at the baby.

"See, there's your baby. Do you want to know the sex?" the doctor asked.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, and both had the same thought. Elliot spoke for him and his wife and said, "No, I think we'll have the surprise factor."

Okay, well, we just have to clean you up, print out the sonogram for you to keep and stare at, and then you may go. Just be careful Mrs. Stabler, not to make any sudden movements. You aren't anemic, but make sure you're getting enough nutrients for you and the baby. You aren't just eating for one now, so that changes your diet a bit."

Elliot thanked the doctor, and she left the room. The nurse cleaned Olivia up and then she too left the room for the woman to get dressed. Elliot noticed Olivia had been in a state of shock and moved closer to his wife.

"Honey, everything is okay, and there's nothing to be concerned with." Elliot said.

"You were right, and I guess I overreacted."

"It's okay; honey, why don't I take you home and you can relax the rest of the day?"

"El, we're swamped and this case is important to me. It almost happened to me when I was in college, and I don't want it to happen to another girl. Lindsay, yes, she messed up with those pictures, but that doesn't excuse her rape. Now Talia's experience really got to me, and I want to take care of her. I feel like it's my duty too."

"Liv, if Fin and Amanda, Munch and I get a break in the case, we'll let you know and get your input on it, but honey, you need to take it easy. It's been a long day. I'll tell Cragen that you'll come in tomorrow, but for desk duty only. You can go home and relax and then when I get there, I'll make dinner, especially for you and what you would like."

"Okay, okay, you've convinced me.", Liv said, smirking.

Elliot brought her home and then headed back to the precinct, once he made sure that everything was good and set for Liv at home.

"Hey El, is she okay?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, it's perfectly normal for her to have these spells, and I told her to stay home just to relax and rest from today."

"She's got my permission, and you may leave early as well." Cragen came out from his office and said. He had come into the room when Elliot was responding to Amanda.

"Fin, Liv said that something may be up with Lindsay, since she seemed cold about the thing as if she just moved on. Amanda, let's go check on her, and we can get the scoop on Talia as well." Elliot suggested.

"That sounds good, and I'm going with Munch to go question the dean with you guys because he's the perfect person to go and work his Munch charm!", the captain said.

They all went to the squad car and Elliot called to check on Liv.

"Honey, you okay? We're going to talk to Lindsay and the counselor."

"I'm just really tired, and about to take a nap. Kathleen has the kids, right?"

"Yea, she has the kids. It's all going to be okay. Cragen is letting me off early, so I'm thinking if you're up by the time I get home, we can watch a movie, and eat dinner as a family."

"Okay honey, I'm going to take a nap now, so go ahead and get this guy for me, okay!", Liv said, and then they hung up.

"How's Liv feeling?" Amanda asked.

"Tired, she's going to take a nap. She hasn't really hit a stopping point and I think the dizzy spells, even though they were a basic thing that every mother goes through during pregnancy, I think she finally let it sink in that she has to slow down."

"Yea, listen, we're all here for her. Did she say anything about the case?" Amanda said. She saw Elliot smile, and nod.

"Yea, she said to get the guy for her.", Elliot said, and he walked with Amanda to talk to Lindsay. She was talking to her friends, and again told the detectives the same thing. Everything was okay, and she was passed it.

Elliot knew Olivia would respond to something like this, and said to the victim, "Lindsay, you can't always hide your feelings. You're going to have to let them out."

"Everything's fine, Detective Stabler, and I told you, I'm okay." Lindsay replied as she walked away.

"Something's off with her, don't you see it?" Amanda asked.

"Yea, she sounds more distressed than the last time we saw her. She seems like she's going to try something, but let's go talk to the counselor and see what she has to say about everything!" Elliot said, walking towards the building.

When they went in, the counselor ushered them in and then told her secretary to hold all of her calls.

"Yes, officers, how may I assist you?"

"Well, you can start by telling us what you know about the rape that occurred on your campus last Friday?"

"The young girl drank too much at a sorority party and things got out of control."

"So, you don't see this as maybe a rape? Did you talk to Lindsay at all?"

"Lindsay came to me after the event happened and you talked to her, and she seemed disturbed. I helped her get over her feelings and move on."

"Move on? Really?" Elliot asked.

"Detective, we get a few rape allegations and can't do anything about it. That's their word against the fraternity and we don't mess around with that."

"Okay, so let's move on to a former student, by the name of Talia."

"Yes, she left the school on her own will, but was very disturbed as well. The doctors had to be called. She was screaming allegations that the school couldn't look into at the time."

"What allegations were those?"

"She was screaming that she was raped. It was hard to hear, but I comforted her, just like I did with Lindsay."

Amanda and Elliot looked at each other and walked out. They met the others, and they told them that Lindsay seemed distraught even more, and that the school couldn't do anything with her case or Talia's case, because that fraternity brought in a huge chunk of change with the donations and buildings. It was the first fraternity and they prided themselves on that.

When they talked again with Talia, Fin and Amanda went and she told them more and they were able to get a solid case on it. Elliot had told the captain that he was going to go home, check on Liv, and get dinner ready. The captain agreed and then focused his energy on the case. They all decided to call it a night after no one could come up with a way to put an end to the rapes and how to stop the fraternity.

At Olivia and Elliot's house, Elliot had just gotten home and saw that his kids were home watching television and doing their homework. Kathleen told Elliot that Liv was still napping, and he went to check on her. She had looked so peaceful, and he walked over to his side of the bed, and sat down. When he sat down, the pressure and movement woke Olivia up, and she saw that Elliot was looking at her with love in his eyes.

"Hey beautiful, did you have a nice nap?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, it relaxed me. I feel a lot better now." Olivia said.

"That's great. I'm about to start dinner. Any requests?" Elliot asked.

"Mm, well, because you asked me, I'd love some baked macaroni with some pork chops and rice."

"That sounds good to me. I'm going to start cooking. See you downstairs."

"El? Anything on the case?" Olivia asked.

"Don't worry about that. We'll discuss it tomorrow with the team. You just worry about what movie you and the kids and I will watch tonight." El said, kissing her forehead before exiting the room.

Liv smiled, and rubbed her tummy. "Your dad is something sweet, don't you know. He always takes care of us, and loves us very much. I love you too little one." Olivia said, to her unborn child. She then got up and went downstairs for dinner. When she saw that the kids were finishing up their homework, she sat down at the dinner table, and watched Elliot at work.

"Honey, I just want you to know that I love you very much!" Elliot said, feeling her presence.

"I love you too." Liv said, getting up and walking to her husband. She gave him a small peck and then called the kids in for dinner.

"Come on guys! Dinner's ready!" Liv said, and all the kids came running. It was cute to see how quickly they all came, and Olivia smiled. This was her family.

"Calvin honey, say grace!" Olivia said, and sat down. Elliot put the bowl of backed macaroni down in the middle and paused while Calvin said the blessing. After the blessing, he went to get the rice and pork chops and every one began eating. After everyone had their plates full, the usual discussions started about everyone's day.

"Dad, got a good case this week?" Kathleen asked her father. Everyone looked at Elliot.

"Yea, it's a good one. We're almost at the point of cracking it, but the system is being totally crazy and the school won't tell us a thing?"

"It happened to someone in our grade?" Calvin asked, wanting to know who it was.

"No, sweetie, she's in college. But you guys don't need to worry about that."

"Daddy, Maureen's in college. What happens if he comes after her?" Lizzie asked.

"It's not the same college sweetie and your sister is not in a sorority."

They all smiled, and phewed. Liv smiled and asked Calvin what he did today.

"We did our hardest math problems yet. I can't figure them out."

"I'm excellent in math, Calvin, I'll help you later." Dickie said, and Elliot was proud of him. He was proud that his oldest son was helping his brother.

"Some son you got there honey", Liv whispered.

"We're lucky to have all of them, and especially this one." El said, rubbing her stomach.

The night continued with light talking about school, and work, and then things slowed down when the movie started. Elliot told the kids that it's Liv's turn to pick and she picked Lion King II, Simba's Pride, because she liked the movie, and they had just watched the first one the other night. They all sat around and watched the movie, and Liv was happy that this was her family. Liv and El shared the sofa, while all the kids were seated on the ground. When the character of Vitani came around, Calvin got scared. It reminded him of Vivian and he scooted closer to Olivia. Kathleen saw this, and she and Dickie went over to comfort him, telling him that it was okay, and that Vivian couldn't hurt him anymore. Calvin relaxed after that, knowing that his sisters were right. Liv made sure he was okay, and then relaxed back into Elliot's arms. When the movie ended, the kids went to their separate rooms, and continued their homework. Olivia and El cleaned up and then relaxed and watched the news.

While snuggled in Elliot's arms, Liv said "El, thank you for taking care of the dinner tonight and taking care of the kids. You gave me time to rest, and it was wonderful."

"Honey, you don't have to thank me. I do everything for you, and for the baby. I knew you were tired, so I decided to let you rest and take care of everything. You need to be rested when this little one comes. Plus, it allowed me to spend some one on one time with the kids."

"I love you so much!" Liv stated, and then kissed her husband.

"I love you too sweetie, and everything I do, I do it for you." He pulled her up and they went to bed.

The rest of the month was really uneventful. They caught the school rapist, but not before Lindsay killed herself by jumping off the building. Olivia felt bad that she couldn't do more to help her, and it was hard to get over it, but El was there to help. He knew that Lindsay's death was hurting Olivia, and he did everything he could to get it off of her mind. She finally got through it, and she did it with the help of her family, who would walk the wire, or jump through a ring of fire to help her out. She knew how lucky she had been to get this family, the family she's always wanted.

When the seventh month of Olivia's pregnancy was well on the way, Liv still had her desk duty and she wasn't too happy with that, but it was for the good of the baby, so she relented. One day, during her seventh month, Liv and Fin were talking, and then Liv felt the baby pushing on her bladder.

"Excuse me Fin, but I gotta use the restroom. This baby is seriously killing my bladder." Liv said, and she got up to walk to the bathroom. She felt a wince of pain, and she threw it off as nothing. But when the pain got stronger and stronger, she stopped and doubled over. Fin had seen her and ran over to him.

"Fin, it hurts! Oh god, it's too early! He can't come now! Oh god, the pain hurts so badly!" Liv said, and Fin led her back to her chair.

"Liv, breathe, I'm going to call Elliot, and see if we can get him back here. If it gets worse, I'll take you in and see if he'll meet us there."

"Fin, I can't lose this baby! He means so much to the family." Liv said, crying and clutching her stomach.

Fin decided to just take her in, and with the help of Munch, they guided her to the car. Fin called Elliot on the way to the hospital.

"Hey Fin, what's up?" El said into the receiver.

"El, man, where are you? Liv's in pain and I think she said it was a contraction. We are bringing her to the hospital now. Meet us there!" Fin stated. Once Elliot heard Liv was in pain, and being rushed to the hospital, he told Amanda he had to go. Amanda went with him, and they told the victim of the case that they would be back later.

In the hospital, Liv was being hooked up to the baby monitor when Elliot came running through.

"El! It's too soon; we can't have this baby now!" Liv said, crying.

"Shh, honey, I'm sure it's just something normal. Our baby will come when it's ready, and you are not losing our baby."

"He's right, Olivia, the pain you were experiencing was just some Braxton Hicks. It was just a wakeup call, to let you know that time's coming for the baby to be born. It's nothing to worry about." the doctor said, and Elliot breathed a sigh of relief with Fin and Amanda.

"So I'm okay, and the baby's okay?" Liv asked.

"Yes, everything looks normal. Time to start settling down and being ready for when this little one decides to make its appearance. I will write you a note that you can give to your boss that starts your maternity leave early. It's just to be on the safe side."

"I understand, thank you doctor." Olivia said, and watched as the doctor exited the room. The others told her how glad they were that everything turned out okay, and Fin would tell Cragen about the maternity leave. Olivia thanked Fin, and smiled. When they walked out, Elliot walked out with them and talked to them a bit. He then told the others, that he would take the rest of the day off and be with Olivia. They all agreed, and then they left the hospital to tell Cragen what was going on. At the precinct, Cragen agreed and let the happy couple be.

Back at the hospital, Elliot walked back in the room and saw the hurt in Olivia's eyes. When he came to the bed, he saw that she was crying. He took hold of her hand and asked her what was wrong.

"Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"El, I'm sorry I freaked. I just thought I was losing our baby. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't let these dreams die that you've had about the baby. If it did, I would never forgive myself."

"No, honey, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. As far as what you couldn't do to me, honey, I'm only happy if you are happy. Remember the love I have for you will never fade, or change just because something happened. We are a team, and we'll get through things as a team."

"Let's go home, honey, I am exhausted." Liv said, as she got herself together and then they went home.

The rest of the month was uneventful as far as problems with the baby. There was some pain, but Liv knew that it was her body and the baby prepping for the birth. The eighth month came and passed quickly, without any problems, and therefore everything was good. It was a good time for the family as well, because Liv was relaxed more and the family helped each other out, and helped her out as well. Elliot was there for Olivia through it all, and he knew that he would do anything, even die for Olivia, and that was how he felt.

_**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to ease everyone's mind about the dizzy spells and then the Braxton Hicks. I hoped it turned out okay for you readers. Everything is going smoothly with the Stablers, and now they are happy together, with this new baby on the way. Next up, the baby arrives, and everyone fawns over the newborn. Will it be a boy? Girl? Or maybe even both? That's for me to know, and you to read on and find out. Please review and read. They really do help me understand how to move forward, and how everyone likes my story. Thanks!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Welcome to the world

Olivia and Elliot were getting ready for the new baby's arrival. Everyone in the family was so excited about this new baby, that Olivia couldn't do much around the house because everyone wanted to help, including Eli, who helped Liv by picking up his toys and making sure she had enough blankets to keep her warm. It was an adorable sight to see for everyone. Elliot was very proud of him that he was helping out, as well as the other kids who all chipped in to help make Olivia comfortable and relaxed. Elliot had wanted no added stress in Olivia's life, and that's the way the kids knew it. He had told the kids that they needed to do anything they could, including keeping their rooms straight, to make sure that everything was done and taken care of. He had taken time off with Olivia, since he knew the baby would be coming soon, but still kept up with the team. The guys visited daily, and talked about cases, and work, but then the chatter was about the baby, and how great this addition to the family is for everyone.

"You know guys, I didn't always think that you too were made for each other, since you always bickered and bothered Munch and I to take sides. But now that you're married and have a baby on the way, I see how wonderful you two really are together, and deserve each other." Fin had said, seeing El and Liv sitting next to each other, happy as clams.

"Thanks, Fin, that means a lot." Liv said, hugging her friend.

"Guys one question, who won the bet?" El asked, knowing that there was a bet between Cragen, Fin, and Munch to see when Olivia and Elliot would finally get together. El winked at Olivia, and she gave a quizzical look at her team.

"What bet?" Cragen asked, trying to hide his smile.

Liv interjected and said, "Oh, come on dad, we all know that you were a part of it. There was a bet going around the squad room to see how long it would take for us to get together. All we want to know is who won?"

"Oh that bet!" Munch said, and they all laughed.

"Well, technically Cragen won. He figured that when everything was done with your marriage, El, to Kathy, then it would be an instant coming forth with your feelings for Olivia. I thought it would take a while, you know for the divorce to finally go through, but that's not the way it happened. Munchie, over here, thought a year after the divorce and settlement with the kids. Both of us were wrong."

"What do you win, dad?" Olivia asked.

"Five Hundred Bucks! Fin and Munch, time to pay up!" Cragen said, holding out his hand. They all laughed at the scene, because seeing Fin and Munch both give up their money was hilarious. They had sour looks on their faces, and were upset.

"OOH", Liv said, and she grabbed her stomach. They all looked towards Olivia and El was at her side immediately.

"It's okay guys; it's just the baby kicking. Want to feel, Dad?" Elliot said to Cragen, moving aside. Cragen placed his hand on the baby's safe haven, and felt the baby kick.

"Wow, he's going to be a strong little one, like his parents", Cragen said, smiling. They all visited and chatted a bit more about the shower, before taking their leave, seeing as though Liv was getting tired. After cleaning up, Elliot went back to the sofa and watched Olivia. She was sleeping peacefully, and he just knew that everything was perfect. She was in her ninth month and it was towards the beginning. This baby could come at any time, but he hoped it would wait until it's fully ready. The kids were just about to head to bed, when Kathleen called them to the foyer. She told them to be quiet, and listen. She knew what was happening, and waited until her dad gave the signal.

"El, I think that went pretty well. Don't you think?"

"Yes, dear, now all we have left before this baby is born is the baby shower."

"Oh, that, everyone's excited about It.", Liv said, nonchalantly.

"Honey, what is it? What's wrong?" El asked, sliding over and holding his wife.

"El, I know a shower's necessary, but I don't know if I'm cut out for this. I guess now being into my ninth month makes it more real to me that I'm going to be a mother, delivering a child of my own. It's scaring me. I mean everything about motherhood to my own child scares me. I know I have six other kids already, and I love them dearly, but this will be the first one that I'm carrying all by myself. I'm scared, I'm going to be like my mother, and I don't want that to happen! I don't want to ever feel like I hate this child or anything like that. I want this child to grow up in a family of love and happiness and I want it to know that whatever dreams they have, we will always be there. My mother never supported my dreams of becoming a detective in the SVU department and I stuck to my guns. But I want this child growing up knowing that I will always be there. I don't want to let this baby down. Promise me, El, if I start behaving anywhere near my mother, you will take this baby and leave." Liv said, with tears coming down.

El turned so that he could face his wife and held her close. He saw the kids entering and motioned for them to be quiet. He rubbed her back, and let her let out these emotions that she was feeling. When she got quiet, he moved her chin up so that she was looking straight at him and then he answered her.

"Liv, what are you talking about? You are an excellent mother to these kids and will be an excellent mother to this baby too. You have the most sincere heart, and I for one am so glad that you stuck to your gut and came to our unit. You won't ever be cruel to a child, Liv, I know that for sure. Liv, you will never be Serena. You don't have one evil bone in your body. Trust me; I know this for a fact. You will never turn into something so horrible. I have been with you for ten years, baby, and have never seen you be cruel to a victim or a child. I know you're scared, but you've got me and the kids and the team, and we'll all be there for you." Elliot said.

"But, what if…." Liv started to say, but she was cut off by Kathleen.

"No, Liv, I have known you for my entire life and I have never, ever, seen you mean to anyone. You helped me through the worst time in my life, and you made sure that I was okay. I have been grateful to you since then, and you will have me to lean on as well. Don't be scared, you're going to be a great mother. You are already that to us!" Kathleen said proudly.

When Elliot heard his daughter's soothing words to his wife, he just sat back at listened carefully. They all came in the room and sat near Olivia. After Kathleen was done, Liv tried to start again, but Dickie cut her off and begun his ode to Olivia.

"Liv, everything that happened with me happened so quickly, and I was ready to leave. I wanted nothing to do with this anymore, and I wanted to join the military. But hell you brought me back down to reality, and that's exactly what I'm going to do for you. Anytime you feel like you're going out of control, I'll be here for you to remind you of how good of a person you are." Dickie stated.

"Mom, you have worked children's cases before and none of these emotions were there. Sure there was anger, but it was never aimed toward the child. Then, you've always been there for me, and I have known you my entire life. I remember when Daddy had to work and Kathy had to do something and you would be there at my plays, supporting me. You supported our family more than you know, and now we'll do the same for you." Lizzie stated.

"But guys, I do have my mother's genes in me and what happens if I lose it completely and become her? See that's what I'm afraid of." Liv said.

"See, the thing is Liv, yes, you do have Serena's genes, but one thing that she gave to you was her heart and that's full of love. A heart, that I might add, I've loved ever since we first met. You will never be her. Liv, we all love you and think you're the best thing ever. We know you would never hurt anyone. You couldn't do that; it's not in your DNA. I'm right here, and so are the kids telling you that everything will be okay. We'll get you through this and we'll come out flourishing like we have from the beginning. I love you so much!" El said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate It.", Liv said, taking El's hand. They all went to bed after that, dreaming of what the baby will look like, and what it'll be.

The next day, Cragen had organized the shower and put everything together. Liv and El were going to be announcing the godparents at this party and it was going to be fun. Liv and El met everyone at the restaurant, Oceana Grill, and saw that all of the squad was there, and even the kids. Cragen had told the waiter that they wanted it to be a surprise. So when he saw them pulling up, he told the waiter to turn the lights off in the particular room, and then to flick them on when they walked in. The waiter agreed. Liv and El were sure surprised.

"Thank you all very much. I know that this is the beginning of something beautiful and wonderful. I love you all." Liv said, with tears in her eyes.

"Now, for the godparents and for you all to know who we've picked. We hope that you will accept and care for the baby as you own. Liv and I have chosen Maureen to be the godmother, and Fin to be the godfather. We hope that's okay with you." Elliot said.

"I accept, and I promise Dad, I'll watch over the baby as if my life depended on it." Maureen said.

"Yea, I accept. I would love to be the baby's godfather."

"Great thanks!" Liv said, and she rubbed her stomach.

"Now for presents! My grandbaby will love these!" Cragen said, as he handed Liv a baby bag. In it, were onesies that he picked out for the baby? One said "Mom's Best Interrogator" and it was purple. The second one said "Grandpa's little monkey", and it was blue. The last one was green and it said "Daddy's little angel". Everyone smiled and thought that it was really cute. Fin gave his godchild a mobile that he had personalized. The objects were a badge, car, handcuffs and a hat that said chief. Liv thought it was so cute. Then, Amanda got Liv a baby blanket that read "Stabler 4015 and 6313". Amanda said she had their badge numbers printed, thinking it would be cute for them. Liv loved it, and started to tear up. Munch gave the baby a chest that read "SVU UNIT BABY", and it was to be used for the baby's things. Olivia was crying at this point, because it was adorable. Lastly, the kids gave their new baby brother or sister a crib that they had purchased with their own money. The crib was blue and gold and it read "Baby Stabler". Olivia was overcome with emotions at this point. She thanked everyone for their special gifts and best wishes.

When they went home, Liv and El relaxed with the kids, while they all watched a movie. The movie tonight was Sleeping Beauty, and it was cute to see that even Kathleen was still into it. "Hey, you can never get to old for Disney movies", she had told Olivia, and Olivia agreed.

During the movie, Liv got up to go use the restroom, and felt a small twinge of pain. She let it slide, and continued to the bathroom, only to be stopped short again, with another pain.

"AH!" she screamed out, and El looked over towards her, as well as the kids.

"LIV, are you okay?" El said, running up to her.

"Oh, El, It hurts so badly. Oh god!" Liv said, holding onto her husband.

"Shh, breathe through it baby." El said, rubbing her back, holding her close.

After a minute, the pain passed and Liv continued to the bathroom. But not a few minutes later, El heard Liv scream out again. This time, he ran to the bathroom, and told the kids to call the doctor to let them know that they were coming in.

"Liv, honey, is it a contraction?" El asked.

"AH! El, the baby, its coming!" Liv said, and held onto El, since the pain was too much to bear.

"Honey, we are getting you to the hospital!" El said, picking Liv up and bringing her to the car. "Breathe baby!" El said, taking her hand, once everyone was piled into the car!

"El, it hurts, oh god! Make the pain stop!" Liv said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she felt the running, and knew that time was running out, and this baby was coming. "El, oh god, you've got to hurry! My water just broke!"

El looked at the gown that she had been wearing was soaked with water. He picked up her hand, and then pulled over. He handed Kathleen the keys, and let her drive, while he sits next to her in the back, letting her lean on him and to comfort her.

"Liv hang on baby, breathe!" El said, grabbing her hand again. He told Dickie to turn on his cop lights and Kathleen sped the way to the hospital. Once the family got there, Dickie ran in to tell the nurses that they were here, as Liv got in a wheelchair that Lizzie had gotten for them. Kathleen and El were both on the sides of Liv, telling her to breathe, and relax. They could sense that she was scared, so they soothed her the best way that they knew how to do. When she was all checked in, the doctors set up a room, and then brought Liv to the room. Liv, however, wanted El with her, and the doctors agreed that he could go. The kids waited impatiently for the squad to get there.

"Guys, what happened? It seemed like we just were with you." Nick stated as he ran up.

"Mom went into labor. Dad's with her now." Lizzie stated.

"She's going to be okay, guys, don't worry." Cragen said, as he saw the nervous energy from the kids.

"Hey, guys, let's go sit down. Eli, do you want to play with me the blocks?" Amanda suggested. Cragen looked at her and smiled. Maureen came running up and the team filled her in. When the doctor came out, they all went in the back and saw Olivia.

"Oh, guys, I'm sorry it's so late, but I guess the little one couldn't wait." Liv said.

"Liv, it's no problem. Zara is perfectly safe with Maria, who's right now in DC, and I'm fine."

"Yea, and Ken is on his way over, and he said he'd watch the kids for you." Fin stated.

"Hey, I'm okay, and nothing is going to change your mind about us leaving. This miracle is perfect for our squad, and we're exactly where we need to be." Cragen said.

"AH!" Liv said, as a contraction hit her. Elliot jumped up and took hold of her hand, coaching her through it. When it finally settled, El let Eli wipe the sweat off, and he liked doing that. The others decided that now would be a good time to leave, and they told Olivia that they were proud of her. They left with the kids, and it was just Elliot and Olivia in the room.

"El, I can't do this." Liv said, breathing once and letting the tears fall.

"Yes, you can honey. We're doing fine. Doc said you were about three centimeters dilated, and we just have a small little ways to go." El said, rubbing her forehead. Liv tried to rest, but two more contractions hit her, quickly and El buzzed the doctor. The doctors came rushing in, and then told Olivia she was ready. While they set up, El ran outside to tell them that it was happening now, and then ran back inside to be with Olivia.

"Ready, Olivia, when the next contraction hits, push!" the nurse exclaimed.

Liv looked nervously at El, and then felt the contraction. She pushed with all her might, and then released when the doctor told her to.

"Liv, you can do this baby!" El said, and then another one hit. The doctor screamed at her to push and everyone was happy when they heard a little wail come out of a newborn.

"It's a girl!" the doctor told Olivia and Elliot, and Liv just relaxed and smiled. She knew that this little girl would have the world. After the doctor cleaned the little one off, Olivia was able to hold her daughter. She held her daughter for the first time with tear filled eyes, as her husband dawned over the newborn baby.

"Liv, what are we going to name her?" El said.

"I was thinking about that. What do you think of Jayne Serena Stabler?" Liv asked.

"I like it. It's got an old-school feel, and hey I like that. Plus its sounds perfect for our family."

"Welcome to the World, Jayne Serena.", Liv said, and kissed her baby girl. That's when she felt the pain in her stomach.

"AH! El, something's wrong. The after birth shouldn't be hurting this bad!" Liv said.

El's eyes went huge. He didn't know what was going on, but all he knew was that he didn't want to lose her. He buzzed the nurse and told them something was wrong. The nurse checked Olivia out, and smiled. She then told Elliot to come and see, and what he saw amazed him. There was another baby, waiting to come out.

"Liv, we've got another one on the way!" Elliot said, kissing her, then fondling over Jayne. "I guess you beat out your brother or sister, huh, little one."

"Elliot, get over here! Ah! It hurts!" Liv stated, and again, contractions started.

"Push Liv, come on sweetheart, you can do this!" El said, and Liv pushed the baby out with all her might. When the baby finally arrived, Liv was exhausted. She felt like she could sleep for hours.

"Another girl!" the nurse said, and handed the newborn to its mother.

"Oh, El, another girl!" Liv stated, with tear-filled eyes. "El, you name her."

"Well, how about something classic and elegant. I want to use the name Bernadette as a middle name, since Jayne has your mother's name as her middle name. Jewel Bernadette Stabler. How's that?" El said.

"Perfection. So we have Jayne Serena Stabler and Jewel Bernadette Stabler. It's beautiful. I love you so much El!" Liv said.

"I love you too, Liv, and thank you for bringing these bundles of joy into the world.

After Liv got cleaned up, the doctor told them that they are allowed in. Everyone came in all excited.

"Okay, where's my godchild?" Fin said.

"Well Fin, Jayne Serena Stabler is your godchild, and she's right here." El said, and everyone cooed over the baby. Fin and Maureen both held her and she looked very happy.

"Now guys, don't forget about Jewel Bernadette Stabler.", Liv said, and presented the baby she was holding to the group.

"Two!" everyone screamed.

"El, don't you anything one at a time", Nick said, and El blushed. Liv just smiled and looked lovingly.

"So who are the godparents for this little surprise?" Cragen asked, taking the baby from Liv's arms.

"Well, I think we should stick with tradition and pick a friend and a family member, don't you?" El said.

"You're right, honey, and I know just who to choose. Melinda would you like to be the godmother of Jewel?" Liv asked.

Melinda's face read pure shock. At first, she couldn't say anything, and then once she could find her words, she said, "Oh Liv, I'd love to.", and she hugged both Liv and El. Then she took Jewel from Cragen and held her.

"So who's the godfather?" Dickie asked, questionably.

"Well, son, you are. That is, if you want to be." El said.

"Yea! That's so cool!" El said. He too got a turn with his godchild, before Liv took her daughter back.

Everyone stayed for a while, and then they let the parents get some rest, especially Olivia. The babies were brought back to the nursery and Liv relaxed. El moved Liv over a bit so that he could lay with her, and they just laid there holding each other for a while.

"El, I love you so much." Liv said.

"Liv honey, I love you more." El said, as he kissed her and they fell asleep together.

Meanwhile, one of the nurses who wasn't actually a nurse, stood there gazing at the couple. He then left the hospital and called the jail and said that there was a message for two inmates. The policemen in the jail took the message, and since they didn't know what was going on, they delivered the message. The message was delivered to Harris and Porter and the message had said "It's Time". Porter and Harris smiled and knew that Olivia and Elliot had their twins and everything would work out according to their plan. They would get their revenge on Olivia and it was going to be hell for her.


End file.
